


The Singer and the Alchemist / OneShots ( Varian x OC)

by MintWR



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, One Shot Collection, Romance, Teen Romance, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintWR/pseuds/MintWR
Summary: Growing up & growing love.The story of an exceptional friendship, turning into unconditional love.(A feelgood romance, that's bittersweet at times)





	1. Meet Lashanie

Full name:

Lashanie "Lashi" von Humboldt

Pronounced:

Lash-a-knee ; Lash-e

Age:

14/15

Family:

Father: Ludwig von Humboldt

Mother: Anne von Humboldt

Zodiac sign:

Libra

Birthday:

October 9th

Place of birth:

Germany

Goals:

to become a famous singer (ultimate); to help Varian rescue his father (fulfilled)

Spirital animal:

Fox

Nicknames:

Birdy (Varian)

Singing Bird (Eugene)

Foxy (Andrew)

**× Personality:**

•calm

•clever

•stubborn

•positive thinker

•kind, friendly

•very curious

•brave, adventurous

•loyal

**×Talents:**

•can use slight magic skills (white mage)

•has a trained singing voice 

•is good at sneaking out, unlocking doors - things like that

**x Trivia:**

•she has a hard time making choices

•as she neither wants to hurt somebody, nor lie to them, she avoids to confront people

•she tends to fool herself, before accepting faults in people she cherishes

•very caring towards the people she loves

•a miserable cook

•she later gets a spear from Xavier, making her master that kind of weapon

• is superstitious

• embodies the celestial phenomenon, of the northern lights

**x Background:**

Her family belongs to an old line of long impoverished nobility.

When Lashanie was about 5 years old, her parents noticed her magic abilities & hoped to gain back some grace to their name through her daughter.

They moved from a small village on an island to old corona, close enough to the powerful royal family, but far enough for Lashanie's training not be disturbed by the vivacity of a big town.

Lashanies training started at the age of 6, but despite the training, her skills at magic never were outstanding enough to really accomplish great deeds.

She was kept close to her parents, without much contact to other people until she reached her 10th birthday & her parents gave up on the thought of her bringing back the old grace. Instead they took advantage of her small white magic & her singing & tried to make some money by offering her services & letting her sing in the streets.

To develope her skills, she went to ask a well known alchemist for help.  
While he couldn't do anything to help her with her magic, in which he didn't believe anyway, she was quite impressed by him, causing her, to seek his company more.

At first he wasn't sure, if she'd disturb him doing his alchemy, but soon he found a quite talented assistant & a loyal friend in her.

**× the Events of TTS**  
Season 1

\- What the hair!?

During their arrival at Old Corona, Rapunzel and Cassandra hear the singing of a girl.  
Later, Lashanie walks in on Rapunzel, when she's just performing the healing incantation on Varian. But since the princess' powers are gone, Lashanie puts herself up to help the boy's wound heal faster.  
Confused, but also very curious, Rapunzel starts asking the younger girl about that helpful power of hers, she calls her gift.  
Cassandra meanwhile seems to have heared of it before. Some people in town call that healing power "Lashanie's prayer". As Cass mentions this, Lashanie scarcely noticeable wrinkles her nose.

Soon, Eugene shows up and Varian starts showering him in admiration, as he mistakes the man with his storybook hero, Lashanie tries to keep the mess, her friend causes during his excited hymn of praise, as small as possible. She picks up the books that fell to the floor. Doing so, she keeps humming the melody to the song she sang before. Eugene recognizes her, as the one he heared, when he arrived in Old Corona - this earns her the nickname "Singing Bird".

Team Awesome heads off to get the printing machine and Lashanie stays with Rapunzel and Cassandra.  
Watching the princess go through all different strange tests, she apologizes on Varian's behalf. She then explains, that Varian might come of as overly ambitious and a little clumsy, but that he's very smart and she's sure he'll be able to help Rapunzel.  
The princess smiles kindly, hearing the girl talk so dearly about her friend. Her and Cassandra dart a knowing glance at each other.

When Varian's pumps start to cause real trouble and Eugene finally tells them about the gravity of the situation, Lashanie hurries off immediately, to help her friend shutting the pumps down in time.

Thanks to Cassandra, neither Varian nor Lashanie get hurt when the explosion happens.  
Once again, one of Varian's experiments went wrong and caused damage and so, Quirin doesn't even try to hide his disappointment.  
While she helps him to clean up the mess, Lashanie tries to comfort the young alchemist.

\- Queen for a day

Lashanie is at home in old corona with Varian when the situation in the village gets worse because of those black rocks.

As Varian leaves with his father to see the king, she hopes they'll find a solution soon enough. Of course she doesn't go with them & so she waits for their return.

When Varian comes back home, he tells her about the lie his father told the king & as he decides to take care of it himself, Lashanie tries to assist him, like she did so many times the past years. She believes in him & is sure together the can find a way to fix everything.

The storm comes, it gets cold & uncomfortable inside the lab, so Lashanie goes to get some warm clothes for Varian & herself. When she comes back, Varian is devastated. First, she doesn't really get the whole situation & wants to go with him to Corona, but he takes his coat & asks her to stay with Quirin & try to slow down the amber.

As there's nothing she can do, the amber completly closes around Quirin, so it's too late when Varian comes back. She tries to comfort him but he sends her off.

\- The alchemist returns / secret of the sundrop

Lashanie still tries to help Varian as good as she can, even though his mind closes more & more with each passing day. The lack of help from the people around them isn't helping either, to make the situation more bearable.

She helps him creating his plot against the royal family, without really realizing what she's doing there.

Getting closer to make his plans come true, he get's very irritable & when Lashanie plays with Ruddiger while having a break, the chiming of the little bell on her bracelet annoys him so much, that he grabs her arm shouting at her in anger, claiming he couldn't work with all that noise she makes.

Surprised & a little shocked, she pulls her arm away, just staring at him with wide opened eyes for a few seconds, before leaving without a word. As she passes the door, she just hears him mumble "fine by me"...

She goes home & with no idea what to do next, she just lies in bed crying, shaken by all the bad things that happened.

Soon her parents come to take her with them to the castle. They get there by their horses, Lashanie sitting in front of her dad. As soon as they arrive, they get informed of the assault & Lashanie should help some of the guards, who remained in the castle, to recover.

Only when they are telling them, that everyone else went to Old Corona to stop Varian, she snaps out of her apathy.

Her father get's off of the horse first, stretching his arms to take her down. That moment she grabs the reins, calmly saying "I'm sorry" & heading off on her dads horse to Old Corona.

She's late and when she arrives there, the fight is already raging. Fastly Lashanie gets off the horse & runs to Eugene, who's engaged in a fight against an enormous machine.

When she asks him for Varian's whereabouts, the ground starts shaking, Rapunzel & her parents run from Varian's house & then another machine appears from the shatters of the house, with Varian inside it. Lashanie brings herself in front of the machine, telling him to stop.

But after a very short argument, that ends with Varian sticking to his resolve & turning down her pleadings, he gives her a light push with the machines arm. Light, but still enough to get her out of the way & unconscious for the next few minutes.

When she gets back up, Varian is being arrasted by the guards. She tries to run towards him, crying for them to stop, but a hand grabs her arm - her father, who followed her there.

She shouts out a promise to Varian, that she'll never give up on him, no matter what.

**× after the main events**

Lashanie's family moves to corona. Their new home there is small & they don't feel very comfortable with it, but as Old Cororna is pretty much destroyed, they don't have a real choice.

After they've got parted, when Varian attacked the royal family, Lashanie realizes, that it's not just friendship, that draws her to the little alchemist. She finally accepts, that she's in love with Varian, finding herself ready, to fight for him.

She tries to see Varian as often as possible, even after he's been taken away by the guards. Since things still are a mess, she decides, to keep her feelings a secret for some time more, until they can find a solution to all this problems surrounding them.

As Varian can't do anything to free his father at this point, Lashanie promises, she'll search for clues & she'll do everything to get their lifes back to normal.

Season 3

\- Rapunzel's return

As the Separarists of Saporia take over Corona, Lashanie hides with Xavier and the others.

Fearing, she might be able to change Varian's mind, Andrew makes sure, she won't get near him anymore.

Lashanie tries to break into the castle on her own several times, but always fails.

This is leaving her unable to talk to Varian, whilst Andrew lies to him, saying she doesn't show up anymore, because she gave up on him.

So when Rapunzel & Co. arrive, Lashanie is begging them, to let her help, when they should try to get insinde the castle again.

While Rapunzel is in prison with Varian, he tells her, how he wanted everyone to forget, because he doesn't think they'd ever forgive him - including Lashanie.

The thought of her losing all the memories they share saddens him, but he believes this is the only way, he could ever really be with her again, unintentionally admitting his love for her to Rapunzel.

She assures him, that Lashanie wishes nothing more, than to see him again.

As Eugene and Lance come to free Rapunzel, Lashanie accompanies them.

When Lance steps aside, making the way free for Varian, the two young lovers finally see each other again, after being separated for far too long.

Before going on the balloon, Varian struggles to tell Lashanie about his feelings for her. Knowing this, once again, isn't the right time, she states, "It's alright, I'll still be there when you get back."

She can't keep up with Eugene & Lance, when they follow the carriage & so she's left waiting, watching the balloon, having the most precious cargo on it.

Lashanie goes with Rapunzel & Varian, when she uses the hurt incantation, to free his dad. Never before she's been so relieved, as when she sees Varian happy again, Quirin neing alive while nothing bad happened to Rapunzel.

When the people of Corona celebrate in the streets, Varian & Lashanie dance with each other. While spinning around they finally say "I love you", almost at the same time♡

\- The lost treasure of Herz der Sonne

On the treasure hunt, Lashanie joins rather late.

She drops into Xavier's shop, while him and Varian are preparing to leave.

Because the teams are already set up, she just accompanies them. (Cheating?)

When Varian starts to complain about Xavier's legends, she tells him, how he helped her a bunch, while they were separated and how she grew very fond of the old blacksmith.

Later, while fighting the mummies, she accidently breaks the head of the spear Xavier gave her.

During that fight the alchemist is rescued by Xavier & Varian sees, how Lashanie was right about him.

They walk back to Corona holding hands, listening to one of Xavier's long legends.

Soon Varian tries to make a better material for Lashanie's spearhead. He creates a crystal-like material, that hardly breaks.

The prototype, he turns into an earring, of five connected gems - a gift for his girl.

\- Be very afraid

The spread of red rocks, give her a hard time to tell apart reality from her imagination, since her fear, the red rocks react to, is chaos - people fighting each other, the kingdom falling apart & ultimately, Varian being the cause of destruction, controlling one of his altered automatons.

In the end, she's able to push this fear aside. When the illusion of the automaton is about to crush her, she stands tall against it, reminding herself, that this isn't what Varian's like.

The moment she'd have to take the hit, the illusion disappears.

\- Cassandra's revenge

Varian has moved his work to decipher the scroll, to the Demanitus chamber. He wants to do his work in solitude mostly and so Lashanie usually only visits him on his request during that time.

But the past days she's been having bad dreams, nightmares of the scroll and the moonstone, turning worse with each passing night.

Since that nightmares started, she has mixed feelings about Varian's work.

The night before Eugene's birthday, her nightmare was more terrifying than ever, showing her scenes of massive destruction and she decides, to tell Varian about it, once the preparations for Eugene's party are done.

So when everything for the party is set, Lashanie leaves, missing the party itself.

She heads to the Demanitus chamber, meeting Varian there.

He does listen to her concerns, but assures her "Everything will be fine!"

To lift her mood, he tells her, that he's almost solved the secret of the scroll anyway.

Hearing that, she puts her worries aside and stays to simply spend some time with her boyfriend.

They don't know about Cassandra's appearance on Eugene's party and her wish for the scroll.

Only short time later, Rapunzel accompanied by Eugene, Lance, Max and Pascal, drops in, looking for the scroll.

Varian tells Rapunzel what he's been able to find out, right before Cassandra makes an entrance, wanting to take the scroll with her.

Knowing it's too dangerous, to simply give it to her, they try to stop Cassandra.

Rapunzel still believes she could talk some sense into her friend. Lashanie alas is sure, Cassandra means bad danger, thinking to see one of the elements from her nightmare in the young woman.

In order to at least stop Cassandra from receiving the incantation, Lashanie and Varian leave the fighting to their friends and start mixing a potion, to erase the translation key from the wall.

When the translation is destroyed, everyone else is caught up in some kind of disaster and Cassandra plans to kidnap Varian, who's now the only one with knowledge of the incantation, Lashanie blocks her way.

"You have to go through me first!"

Cassandra warns her. "Don't push your luck girl."

But when she actually wants to lay hands on Varian, Lashanie strikes out with her spear, hoping to get her to leave.

Cassandra flinches and a few black rocks rise to shield her.

Lashanie's spear hits the rocks, but it doesn't simply break, like most weapons would do. Instead, a few shards flake off, one of them hitting Lashanie in the left eye.

For a moment, Cassandra remains motionless, shocked by the sight of Lashanie, who sank to the ground and Varian, who immediately kneeled down by her side.

But Cassandra's ghostly companion tells her, to use this chance and leave, so she grabs Varian and tries to get away.

Lashanie pushes herself back up, taking the hand, Varian's stretching out to her.

Yet, Cassandra's stronger than them, she tears the teens apart from each other.

Trying to run after them, Lashanie follows Cassandra, but she has no chance of keeping up with her, not with the blood blurring her sight and the pain beating inside her head.

Outside, Rapunzel and the others find her, down on her knees once again, pressing her hand to her face.

Only then Rapunzel realizes, how bad Lashanie has been hurt. The friends try to help her, but she doesn't let them.

"No, don't waste time on me! Stop Cassandra!"

Cass is nowhere to be seen and Rapunzel tells her, that they're gone.

Desperately, she throws her fist on the ground, starting to cry.

That's when suddenly, the plants surrounding them, show a strange reaction to her. They seem to grow, seem to become more vital.

Her connection to the earth's flow of energy, saves her eyesight and helps her to slowly calm down.

Though the worst of her injury heals through that power, the incident leaves it's mark - the injury causes heterochromia to her left eye, turning it into a light blue with green emphasis.

Ignoring Lashanie's protest, Rapunzel takes her back to the castle, together with the rest of the group.

There, the friends plan their next steps, when Cassandra makes it lot easier for them, to find her, by creating a giant black rock tower, right where Gothel's old tower once stood.

Getting there is no real problem for the group, but getting in is far more difficult. And while Lashanie wants to simply climb the whole way, Rapunzel insists she stays with her, so she won't get hurt again.

Soon Cassandra lets them in herself, advised by her strange friend. Inside, when the group splits up, Lashanie sticks with Rapunzel and Eugene and after a while, they finally find Varian.

He's in a cage that's, of course, formed of black rocks. The cage itself is outside of the tower, only connected to it, by small bridge.

But the missing safety of the passage and the height don't stop Lashanie from running to him. Thanks to her agility, she gets to him save and sound.

Though Varian's quite shocked, what happened to her eye, the teens are still endlessly happy to find to other to be fine overall.

Yet, Varian still has to get the fourth incantation, so Rapunzel will be able to stand a chance against the moonstone's power. In order to unlock the last secret of the scroll, he needs a concentrated beam of sunlight.

Rapunzel hands Eugene the ring, she actually wanted to propose to him with and while Eugene makes his way over the small bridge, Rapunzel leaves to find Cassandra.

When Eugene's almost reached Varian, he wants to hand him the ring, but it slips off his hand is being caught by Lashanie.

Using the ring, Varian discovers the fourth incantation.

Inside, Rapunzel refuses to fight Cassandra. Incited by her ghost companion, Cass decides, to use Eugene, to push Rapunzel.

She pulls the cage back inside and Eugene bravely puts himself in front of Varian and Lashanie to protect them.

"Stay close kids!"

Cassandra catches him with her powers and chains Lashanie's legs to the ground, so she can't interfere.

When she threatens to crush Eugene with her the black rocks, Varian gives Rapunzel the incantation he just deciphered and the princess unleashes unexpected powers.

The powers of the moonstone and sundrop collide and the impact blows Varian and Lashanie off the tower.

They get caught by Lance, who's been lost in the corridors of the fortress with Kiera, Catalina & Max.

"See? There they are. And I led us right to them."

At the end of that crazy day, Eugene finally gets to make his birthday wish and have some cake with his friends.

\- The final episodes

After Cassandra took Varian and fought Rapunzel in her tower, everyone agrees, that Corona needs to be better prepared in case of an attack.  
Lashanie spends more time helping Varian with his inventions, for the safety of Corona. One of them is "the Rooster" - an early-warning system (that sadly gets ruined by Lance)

The goodwill festival comes and Lashanie attends together with her parents and Rhonda, while Eugene and Varian stand guard. When Cassandra gets revealed to be disguised as the handmaiden Faith, panic spreads - the guards mistakes her intentions, thinking she came to harm Rapunzel. And when Varian's new invented gun fires, unintended by him, and encases Cassandra in amber, she drops all hope to make amends with Corona. Instead, she annouces it's downfall.  
After a fight, which they are unable to win, and when Rapunzel had gone unconcious from a potion Cassandra threw at her, Lashanie escapes with the other people of Corona, finding shelter at the Snuggly Duckling.

Soon the decision is made, to take Corona back, with Rapunzel leading them on.

(Lashanie's line in "Through it all":  
**Varian** (sung): Onward we ride  
Who knows if we will make it back?

**Lashanie** (spoken): Of course we will!  
(sung): We stand against the tide  
Face the greatest storm as one

**Arianna** (sung): We're at your side  
[to Rapunzel]  
**Rapunzel** (sung): Together we'll come through )

Before they actually head to fight for Corona, Varian mentions a portal, Demanitus has built to banish Zhan Tiri into the netherworld. To get the plans, so they can rebuild that portal, they have to travel to Demanitus tomb.  
Inside that tomb, they find the notes they need, just like a whole lot of monkeys living there and the apparatus, Demanitus used to switch minds with a monkey.  
While the others try to catch the primates, who snatched the notes right under Rapunzel's nose, Lance can't keep his hands off the mind switch gun. So first Varian, then Eugene, later Rapunzel and also Kiera get's switched with one of the monkeys. Lashanie's lucky enough, she doesn't become a victim of Lance's mischief.  
"I tell you Lance, don't you dare to fire your monkey gun on me!"

As soon as everyone got turned back to normal, Rapunzel got the notes and they find out, that the protal needs to be set up in the castle, so it'll be close enough to Zhan Tiri, they return to their waiting friends and families - ready to fight for their home.  
Lashanie and Rhonda ride to battle on Ruddiger's back, after Varian stretched his hand out to her.  
"Hey, need a ride?"

Arriving at the castle, they begin to build the protal, while Rapunzel leaves on her own, to search for Cassandra.  
Just when the set up is done and ready for use, Quirin falls into the control of the mind trap Cassandra stole from the spire. But before he can pull the leaver that activates the portal, the mechanism Varian built into his helmet takes him out.

When Eugene leaves aswell, to look for Rapunzel, Hamuel sits on the leaver - activating the portal unintentionally - Lashanie and everyone else in the room, get sucked into the Lost Realm.  
That netherworld causes strange changes. So while the streak in Varian's hair turns into a living, talking snake, Lashanie grows physical traits of an arctic fox and the color of her hair changes. On top of that, she can only sing her words. (Which the snake in Varian's hair seems to enjoy, unlike Kiera)  
After a while, Eugene manages to save them for the Lost Realm and they get back to their normal selves.

Zhan Tiri takes the moonstone from Cassandra and the sundrop from Rapunzel, causing the castle walls to come down and everyone has to get out fast. Their plan to banish Zhan Tiri with the portal, needs to be dropped - it gets crushed by falling rubble.  
Outside, Zhan Tiri shows herself to the people of Corona in her ultimate form, ready to destroy the kingdom. Side by side with all her friends, her lover and her family, Lashanie fights for her home.  
"For Corona! For Rapunzel!"  
But soon, when Zhan Tiri uses the decay incantation, the battle seems lost.  
In the end, Rapunzel and Cassandra save them all - they defeat Zhan Tiri and Rapunzel sends the united stones back to space.

Finally Corona's back in the hands of it's people and they can look into a bright future again.  
Before Cassandra leaves to find her own destiny, her and Lashanie have a talk. Cassandra apologizes for what happened in the Demanitus chamber, only to find, that Lashanie doesn't feel any resentment towards her at all.

While Varian becomes the royal science expert, Lashanie keeps singing - just like she always wanted to. But she doesn't simply go on as a street performer - the owner of a small theater hears her singing and offers her, to take her performance to a real stage. She becomes the star of the theather's musical shows.

\- After the ever after / Post series

_Coming soon..._


	2. Cacti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case you don't like the format it's written in, you should maybe check the later chapters, where I changed the style noticeable)

It's a normal day in Old Corona and as they usually do, Varian and Lashanie spend their time together in his "laboratory". While Varian is testing the effects of some different chemical components, Lashi's sitting on the top of a flat shelf, happily flickering through the many books he owns.

As she's so impressed with Varians knowledge, she tries to improve her own wisdom, by learning as much as she can, so she can keep up with her friend.

This time, she's picked a book about plants and flowers, which shows some pictures of the described plants. She's running her fingers over the pictures, while reading the informations in a whisper.

Varian gives her a look from time to time, as she giggles whenever she reads something that sounds funny or extraordinary to her. He smiles and turns to her,

Varian: Everybody should enjoy reading about plants as much as you do.

Lashi: Oh! Did I bother you?

Varian: Not at all! It's just ... funny, the way you read this book.

He turns back to his little experiment, while she keeps her eyes locked at him for a little moment longer, smiling brightly.

Then she flips to the next page and her eyes light up. With a small laughter she claps her hands. Varian turns his face to her again, surprised by her sudden joy.

Varian: What is it?

Lashi: It's... look!

She holds the book in his direction, which shows the info on cacti and some pictures of different forms, categorizing them on the ongoing page.

Lashi: I've already heared about them and also seen an illustration before. I really like them you know, and one day I want to see a real one.

Varian laughes.

Varian: I see, but chances are you won't. They only grow in dry places, like deserts. That should ... also be written there.

The last part he says in a mumble, while putting his attention back to his chemicals.

Lashi: That's not a problem at all! I'll just travel to a desert one day. And hey!, you should come with me.

He isn't looking up from the test he's performing on the chemicals.

Varian: I don't know. This is just lots and lots of sand..., but, I could imagine there's some minerals growing there, I haven't seen already. The weather conditions there are, at least, a great difference from ours.

Saying this, he takes a look out the window. The sun is going down already and he still couldn't finish his work here.

Lashi: That's right! And this could be a great adventure for us. I'd really love to go there with you... And I would bring some cacti back home, so I'd have them with me. I'd take care of them, as good, as you could imagine!

Thinking about that, she smiles with glee, while she is still looking at Varian, who's busy with his beloved alchemy.

Varian: That should do...,

he says, completely concentrating on his work. Lashanie stretches her back, to have a glimpse at the desk he's standing at.

Her eyes widen, as she sees Varian pouring the two chemicals he's working with, into the same jar.

From the experiences she has with his alchemy, she knows that this usually doesn't go well.

For some seconds nothing happens and he already has a victorious smile on his face, when suddenly, the reaction causes a small blast. Black smoke filles the air.

Lashanie jumps off the shelf, running to Varian.

Lashi: Frick! You alright, Vary?

The smoke gets thinner and she looks into his face, all covered in black dust, his hair blown upwards. She starts laughing loudly, holding her tummy.

Varian pouts for a moment, but can't hold his own laughter long.

Lashi: Oh dear, you should see yourself!

Varian: You should have seen your face, when you came running!

Lashi: No! Don't try to distract from yourself.

They are almost out of breath from laughing so hard, not only over their looks, but out of relief nothing worse has happened.

Lashi: I'll just help you clean this mess up, before I have to go back home.

Varian: Thank you.

Both of them stay silent for a moment, starting to clean the desk. Varian looks at Lashanie,

Varian: Birdy, I'd go on an adventure with you, to find your cacti, anytime.

She just smiles.


	3. Confusing feelings and a musical contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case you don't like the format it's written in, you should maybe check the later chapters, where I changed the style noticeable)  
((Also this chapter's kinda long...))

Spring is almost over and summer's on it's way in Corona. The town get's more vivid with the growing temperatures and the nice weather, and so are many festivals upcoming. One of them is a musical contest, with a lot of people to participate in. They come not only from corona, but also smaller villages and towns close to it, to be part of that event. And even more people will be there to watch this contest, to be entertained by the musicians and of course, see the winner of this great competition.

Since it is Lashanie's greatest goal in life, to become a famous singer one day, she decides to join the contest either.

She's on her way to Varian, to tell him about her plans. At least, it was him, who encouraged her, to take part in this. She wasn't so sure in the first place, but Varian is right, it will be a great oppurtunity to test her skills. And of course she would have went anyway, to see the other musicians perform, so why not take a chance.

"Even if you don't win this, I'm sure you'll have great fun in singing on stage for once.", he said, and now she knows, he was just right. Tomorrow will be the great day and she can't wait for it to come. But there's also nervousness kicking in, whenever she thinks about all the people who'll look at her. Though, she's already got a plan for that...

The door to Varian's lab stands open, as she arrives. Knowing, there could have been an experiment gone wrong, she walks in slowly and carefully.

Lashi: Vary, are you there?

No answer, so Lashanie just makes her way further inside. The next moment, Varian stops her with an alarming voice.

Vary: OH! Be carefull!

Lashi: I am, don't worry. But, what is this?

She's pointing at the ground, which is covered in something slimy and purple.

Varian: This, my lady, will be the solution to our critter problem.

He says, as he's lending her a hand, which she happily takes, to help her take a big step over his newest invention.

Lashi: Well, I'm not trying to volunteer for future experiments, but maybe you should have let me step in there, to see if it works.

Vary: I guess you're right... So, if you'd just be friendly enough to walk out again...

A smirk shows on his face, as he tries to tease her.

Lashi: No, because I've got some great news and I'm sure, you don't wanna wait to hear them.

With these words, she ignores his obvious joke. Varina doesn't hesitate, to take the time to listen to his friend. He just pushes some papers aside and takes seat on the table.

Vary: Then please, tell me!

A gesture he makes, is telling Lashanie to sit next to him.

Lashi: Oh, I'd prefer to stand, if you don't mind. I'm a little excited, you know.

The smile on his face encourages her to go on.

Lashi: You remember, when I told you about this contest of musicians in corona?

Vary: Of course I do. I guess you want to go there? I mean, I knew you would.

Lashi: That's not quite it. I wan't to participate.

Vari: That's some great news, really! I'm glad you changed your mind.

Lashi: Yes. Thank you, for giving me the push I needed back then.

Vary: Anytime! But I feel, there's still something you want to talk about...

Lashi: Indeed! You know, I tend to get a little too nervous, when I'm under pressure and a lot of people watch me.

He nods. This might be the only serious problem, with her dream to be a real singer one day.

Lashi: But I thought, if there was someone in the crowd, I can concentrate on while I'm singing, someone who gives me confidence, I could easily do it.

Vary: So, you want me to go with you?

Lashi: Yes! Will you do this for me?

Vary: I wouldn't miss the chance, to see your first performance on a big stage!

Lashi: Thank you, Vary. I'll pay that favor back.

Vary: Well then, he jumps off the table, would you please step into my newest invention, my lady?

Jokingly he gestures at the floor right in front of the door, but as he looks, his slime has turned into a purple puddle, nothing more.

Lashi: I guess that won't be necassary anymore, huh?

She leans on his shoulder, wearing the biggest smile.

Vary: There must be something wrong with the components, that hold up the consistency...

While Varian's already putting his googles back on, ready to find the fault in his formula, Lashi leaves. They agree to meet early the next morning, so they don't have to hurry on their way to Corona.

The rest of the day, Lashanie spends with practice. On that important day, she wants to show the best of herself to the people.

The next morning, they travel to the city of Corona. They see a lot of people on their way, who seem to have the same destination as them. Whith each one who looks, like they could be another contestant, Lashanie feels more sure that this is exactly what she should be doing. She's knows, she's just meant to be a singer.

As Varian and Lashi arrive, the city is already pretty crowded. Everywhere are people singing and playing their instruments, turning the whole place into a big celebration. The city is covered in colourful ribbons and banners. Joyful, the two friends are making their way to the main stage, where the contest will be held. As they get there, Lashanie signs herself up, so there's no turning back for her.

The time that's left before the big show, they spend taking in as much of the festival, as possible. They take a walk around the city, which was even more beautiful today. On their stroll, they listen to the lots of different musicians and sometimes, they even sing along with them.

With more time going by, the atmosphere gets more lively and so it comes, that when a song is played, that both her and Varian really like, Lashanie just takes the oppurtunity to dance with him.

She remembers, how hard it was, to get him to dance with her for the very first time. Now he just smiles with glee as she grabs his hands and drags him to a free spot. They spin around to the sound of the music and soon they forget everything around them.

On the last chords, the song slows down quite a bit, getting them to dance slowly. As the speed of the song, and so of their dancing changes, there is also a noticeable change to the atmosphere between them.

Suddenly she feels warm, feels how her cheeks turn red. Lashanie can't tell exactly, because the sun is blinding her, but it looks like he's blushing too. A moment of distraction and she trips, bumping into his chest. He looks down at her, while she looks up and in that moment, they're so close, she can feel his breath on her face. It seems, the flow of time has died for them, while they gaze into each other eyes.

The sound of trumpets, pulls them out of the little world, that belonged just to them for a few seconds. This is the sign of the contest's start. Fortunately, the anouncement tells, that Lashanie's not the first to perform and they don't bother on missing the introduction speech anyway. Still a little perplexed by the previous situation, they hurry back to the main stage. They run through the crowd, Lashanie at the top. When they finally get there, the first musician has already started. They just find their place next to the other people, who'll take part in this competition and listen to the rest of the first number.

Lashi: Look, there's a sign with the order, and -OH! There's only one left before me...

Vary: You can do it! And I'll be right here, being your lucky charm.

He winks at her and she just nods, holding her face down a bit, as she feels how it's turning red once again. If she just knew, what was going on with her. Why does she feel so nervous lately, whenever he smiles like that or when they are close, like before when they were dancing. Is this just how you feel for a friend? But then, why is he the only one, that makes her feel this way? And why is it getting worse, why do these feelings grow with each passing day? All this questions are circling around her head, while the last song before hers, is being performed.

The annoucer calling her name, forces her to push those thoughts aside.

With shaking legs, she goes up stage and sings her song, in a gentle, yet confident voice. The audience got their eyes locked at her, surprised by the talent of such a young girl. Verse for verse she feels better being up there. Her legs stop shaking and more and more she loses the stage fright. And again and again, she looks at her lucky charm, standing there in the crowd. Just a look at his face assures her, he shares her happiness over this moment. And that just makes her cherish him even more.

When she finishes her last line, the people start to applaud and cheer, leaving her a little confused. She didn't think it would turn out so well.

Lashanie thanks them, with a bow and happily hurries down the stage, running into Varian's arms.

Vary: I knew it! I just knew you'd be great!

Lashi: Thank you so much, Vary!

While Lashi enjoys the embrace of her friend, she notices a young woman looking at her. She smiles at Lashanie, as soon as their eyes meet and Lashi smiles back at her, wondering if they might have met before.

She is pretty, with her pale skin and the long raven hair. Her hazel eyes rest a while longer on Lashanie, before she is announced herself, to show her skill on stage.

The people listening to her, stand in awe of the beauty of her voice. Her moves are graceful and complement her performance even more. Her song is sad and serene at the same time. Both Varian and Lashanie just stare at her, admiring what they see and hear.

And the audience leaves no doubt in their love for this beatuy, as they loudly cheer her name when she's done, - Lady Lune.

Some more musicians are doing their entry. Some good and some bad, some entertaining and some boring, but all Lashanie can think of, is the singer who's called Lady Lune. She lost her, when she got off stage, but the winners are about to be announced and she sure will be one of the best three. Meaning, she'll win a trophy and has to get back on stage, to receive it.

Lashanie plans to take the chance, to talk to her then. She doesn't have something special in mind though, she just wants to speak to this fascinating woman for a moment.

The announcer doesn't protact the award ceremony unnecessary. He solemnly proclaims the names of the winners. A man, who's name got lost to Lashanie and Varian, won the 3rd place. Lashanie herself made it to the 2nd, which left the 1st free for, of course, Lady Lune.

When the trophys has been handed to them, they leave the stage again, with one last applause from the people who witnessed their talent. Lashi hurries after Lady Lune.

Lashi: Please, Madame, wait!

She turns around.

Lune: Oh, it's you. So little lady, how can I help you.

Lashi: I just..., you're voice is amazing!

Lune: Well, thank you, my dear. But you've got a pretty mesmerizing voice yourself.

Lashi: I..., thank you. I really hope to be as good as you, someday.

Lady Lune smiles kindly at her.

Lune: I'm sure you will be a great singer, I see you have a gift.

Lashi: You really think so!? I ... I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!

Lune: It was nice talking to you dear, but now I have to leave.

Lashi: You're not from here, are you?

Lune: No, I'm a travelling musician. Me and my group are bringing our music to everyone, everywhere. This feeling, of making such a pure and unique gift to the people, as when you are singing your song, is what keeps me going. And you have felt it too, right?

Lashanie nods.

Lune: You've got the heart of a musician, dear. Maybe we can sing together, when we meet again.

Lashi: I'd love to!

Lune: Well then, little lady, until next we meet.

The striking young woman leaves, smiling one last time at Lashanie, before she vanishes in the crowd.

Varian walks up to Lashi. He heard most of the conversation, but kept himself out of it on purpose.

Vary: I think she's right.

Lashi: Huh? Oh! Did you hear what she just said?

Vary: Yes, I hope you don't mind.

Lashi: No, it's fine. And thank you for believing in me.

Vary: Don't mention it, it's nothing. So, you want to be like that when you're older, travelling from place to place?

Lashi: I don't know if I want to travel like her, but I sure want to be as good as her, with such talent and still be so kind and noble.

Varian feels like telling her, that she's already so close to be like that, that she doesn't have to feel outshone by anyone. But as he looks at her face, the words just won't come out. Instead he hands her a little box.

Vary: I almost forgot, congrats on winning the second place.

Lashi: Oh, you shouldn't have...

She opens the little box, by removing a green ribbon, that keeps it closed. As soon as she lifts the cover, a nice smell fills the air.

Lashi: Cookies!

Vary: Well, I just knew you'd make it, so I wanted something to present you with.

Lashi: Aww..., you're such an angel, Vary!

She throws her arms around his neck and without thinking any further, she kisses him on the cheek. Blood rushes into his face, and his eyes are wide open of surprise. But it still feels right, so he closes his arms around her.

Then, a familiar voice ends the acts of affection.

Ludwig: Don't carry it too far!

The two let go of the embrace instantly. Even if they have no reason to feel embarassed, they still do, knowing Lashanie's father has seen them like this. This feeling is new to them, since they've shared a lot of touches before. But now it is different and they can sense, that Ludwig is also able to see this change.

Vary: Ludwig!

Lashi: Dad!

Ludwig: It's still Sir Ludwig to you, Varian! And how often did I tell you, not to leave on your own, Lashanie!?

The kids stand straight, sharing a worried look. This is a really bad situation.

Ludwig usually is a calm man, but when he's mad, he could be the worst. And the most terrible thing about his angry lectures is, that they can expand to hours, if he's on a real rampage.

But they seem to have more luck, than they deserve, because Ludwig isn't alone.

Quirin takes him by his shoulder, being the voice of reason.

Quirin: Don't be to harsh on them, my friend. They're fine and that's the main thing.

Just a short, but firm look to Varian and he goes on, trying to calm Ludwig down.

When things have settled a bit, they leave, making their way back home to Old Corona together.

Quirin doesn't miss the chance to congratulate Lashanie on her trophy and her father also assures her, he is very proud of his daughter. But as he keeps talking, he drifts back into his anger, about her leaving without permission, so Quirin soon changes the subject again and the two man are talking about economy and things, that don't sound interesting to neither Lashanie nor Varian.

Little by little, they gain some space between them and their parents, until it's enough to speak freely.

Lashi: So you did sneak out too? After all the trouble, you've seen me getting for doing so...

She shakes her head smiling.

Vary: I didn't exactly sneak out. There was just no time to tell him, really.

Lashi: Well, I'm glad you were there with me. And I'm sorry... for my dad.

Vary: Yeah..., well, that was kind of unpleasant...

Lashi: Thank god, your dad was there too.

Vary: Sure...

His expression changes immediately, knowing he disappointed his father once more.

Lashi: Oh Vary, don't be sad. I'm sure your dad will understand.

Vary: Probably... and at least I don't have to endure hours of lectures.

Lashi: Right! I can't wait to get home. ... But, overall, I'm still very happy with this day.

Vary: It sure was a great day in total.

For a while they walk in silence.

As they keep walking side by side, the thought of taking his hand crosses her mind again and again, but she can't get herself to do it. Such things have been so normal before, so why were they so hard to do lately? What has changed inside her, that turns easy things like this into a task?

With a deep breath, she gathers all of her courage and just grabs his hand.

If it even does surprise him, he doesn't show it. He just answers this gesture with a gentle grip.

So they walk home together, holding hands while the sun starts to set in burning red colours.


	4. Great Expotations pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The promised noticeable format change begins here ;3)

There's a great science fair held in Corona and Varian of course does participate in it. He asks Lashanie to be his assistant at this important day, and even though she's a little nervous, to be assisting him on stage when it comes to science and despite the fact, that she's skeptical of his intention to impress this lady, Cassandra, that just dropped in some time ago, along with princess Rapunzel, she could never turn him down. So together they make their way to Corona once again, to show Varian's wit to the people there.

Varian is pushing his invention on a big cart, with Lashanie walking by his side, who's happily humming her new favourite melody. Her humming falls silent, when they see Cassandra standing on a ladder, hanging a banner for the expo. Varian just instantly walks up to her, making his interest in her pretty obvious, while his friend follows him, making slow steps. She kind of didn't want to meet Cassandra first, not because she has something against her, but there's a strange feeling she has, when she sees her and Varian together.   
"That's just ridiculous of you", she's thinking, while they greet her.   
Varian though, is very happy to see Cassandra, at least he's got something special to show her today. He wants to impress the young woman and so he tells her about his invention and his chances in the science fair. He's hoping, that she might see something special in him, hearing this , but Cassandra doesn't care at all, for what he has to say. Not only that, but also her attitude towards him is pretty cold and she is gone as fast as the wind, when one of the guards tells her about a chance for her guard assignment. She isn't even saying goodbye before she hurries away. What she also leaves behind, is not just the two friends, but her work - the banner, which is about to go down to the floor.   
"Oh, Vary, look!", Lashanie's pointing at the rope that's about to come off and Varian hurries up the ladder.   
He fixes it, making sure it will stay up for today and by doing so, he pretty much does Cassandra's job here.

He's just done and about to come back down, when they suddenly hear a voice, which seems familiar to them. And it is, it's the princess of Corona herself, together with her boyfriend Eugene. She's wearing a funny kind of helmet, which causes her, to mistake Varian for Cassandra first. But with just a few adjustments to this strange helmet, she quickly sees who's actually standing in front of her right now.   
"Hi Varian. I haven't seen you since we...",   
Eugene interrupts her, "Since your last invention almost killed us. So glad you're here, with, what looks like another invention!"   
He takes a look to the side, where Lashanie stands. It still feels a little funny to her, to talk to the princess like she was a normal citizen, so she's standing back on purpose right now.   
Eugene puts on a friendly smile, "Oh, and you brought the singing bird with you!"   
While Varian is coming down from the ladder, the young girl greets their new won company. She does a light bow in Rapunzel's direction.   
"Hi there", smiling about Eugene's words, she responds in a sweet tune, "Of course I'm here, I'm always with him!"

As soon as Varian's got some earth under his feet again, he porudly praises his invention and his so beloved alchemy to Rapunzel and Eugene. It's so typical for him, to drift off into his own little world, when it comes to science and alchemy, that it puts a smile on Lashanie's face. But then he asks for Cassandra, to make sure she'll be there to see his invention and her smile slowly fades. Again he's making it so obvious, how much interest he has in this woman, and again it leaves a bitter taste to Lashanie.

~x~

"But shouldn't we be getting ready for the presentation?", she can't believe Varian actually wants to have a little chat with Cassandra now, instead of preparing for his big performance.   
"It's fine. It won't take long. And there isn't much to be done anymore anyway. Just wait here for a few minutes.", he says, walking off.   
She just shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head in disbelieve.

Varian finds Cassandra, busy doing her duties as a lady in waiting. Even though she doesn't seem to be very interested in anything he has to say and ignoring her cold attitude, he really wishes to talk to her more and maybe even become friends with her. So he tries once again to tell her about his presentation and because he really wants to get closer to her, he offers her, to be his assistant. It does take two people to do the presentation after all and Lashanie will surely understand, once he tells her.   
"Why don't you ask your singing friend?", Cassandra responses.   
She's already a little annoyed by this distraction from her work. At least she's got still so much to do, before she can finally get to her first guard assignment.

It's not right and he knows that, but this might be his only chance to spend some more time with Cassandra, so he stretches the truth a little,   
"Bird- , eh... Lashanie? No, no. She's got bad stage fright."   
Cassandra lifts an eyebrow, not really believing his words. But truth or not, she still has to turn him down anyway. She's just got to much to do, to even spare a minute. She's just preparing the decoration on the table, when a glass of juice falls over, leaving a stain on the tableclothes. This is just great, she really didn't need this now.

To Cassandra it'a a stupid nuisance, taking her precious time, but to Varian it's a chance, to show Cassandra some of his skills in science and how useful it can be. So he uses some rock salt and water, exactly knowing their reaction with the juice, will get them rid of the stain.   
She comes back to the table to clean it and finds that the stain is gone. She's not just impressed, but also realizes that it might come in handy, to have someone like him helping her, so she just asks him. And of course Varian enthusiastically agrees, but he also has a request. Once more he asks her to assist him in the exposition.   
Cassandra still isn't burning for the thoughtof doing so, but his help might buy her time and time's what she really needs today, so she finally says yes. Varian couldn't be happier. There's enough time for him to get everything prepared for the exposition and still help his new friend, so he instantly gets to work with her. But he's got the feeling, there's something he has forgotten...


	5. Great Expotations pt.2

Time goes by and Lashanie's got enough of waiting for Varian to return, she decides to search for him. The castle is huge and she feels like she doesn't belong there. Well, in fact she doesn't. This makes her wonder, why she is even able to walk around inside the castle, like there was nothing to it. But all the guards seem to be busy because of the expo.   
"A blessing in disguise, it seems", she mumbles to herself, while walking down the halls on her search for the little alchemist.

She finds him pushing a giant laundry cart.   
"What the frick are you doing, Vary?", she's still kind of mad, he left her waiting for so long, but she can't keep herself from laughing a little at this sight.

"Oh, Lashanie!"   
That's what he had forgotten. He still wanted to tell Lashanie about the whole assistant thing.   
"Well, you know. Cassandra needed my help. She really wants to get the chance, to work as a royal guard, but her duties as a lady in waiting, would have made that impossible. So I'm just helping her... a little."   
Some of the clothes fall from the cart to the ground, as Varian just keeps walking, while he's talking to his friend. Lashanie picks them up again while she follows him.   
"And I've got some great news for you too!", now he actually stops walking, to face her.   
"What, you've got some laundry for me to do either?"   
She shouldn't be like this, but this whole situation was just to absurd for her, to stay serious.   
"Don't be silly! No, Cassandra will be assisting me during the presentation, in return for my help here. So you don't have to be nervous about going on stage with me anymore."   
He has a big, bright smile on his face, while Lashanie needs a second to fully understand what he just said. He actually replaces her ... with Cassandra. It's hard for her, to hide her dissapointment, but he looks so happy, so she just covers it up with a smile.

Still there's one thing burning on her tongue.  
"So you're doing all of this, just for her to be assisting you later?"   
Lashanie just can't put the thought aside, Cassandra might be using him. But Varian doesn't seem to get the hint.   
"No. Well, yes... kind of. But it's just... you know.", or he doesn't want to understand what she's trying to say.   
"Varian, I know you really like her, but don't you think she's just... kind of using you, for her unloved duties?", the young girls asks carefully, not wanting to hurt her friend.   
But just when these words leave her mouth, she already feels regret.   
"What?", Varian just laughs it off, "No, you're completely wrong there, Birdy!"   
But the look on her face isn't changing, it still has this severity to it.   
He tilts his head, "Or could it be, you're jealous?"   
"I... what!? No, no way!", she says, a little louder than she planned. And is her face turning red? Frick! "I just..., you're just to good, to play the fool for her!"   
Varian's still smiling, but Lashanie can see in his eyes, that she's gone a little too far with that last sentence.   
"I really appreciate, how much you care for me, but there's no need for you to worry, I'm fine! Just let me do this!", he says in a calm voice.   
Without waiting for Lashanie to answer anything to him, he leaves.   
"Fine, do as you please!", she shouts after him, not very loudly, but the high walls throw it echoing across the floor.

With tears of anger in her eyes, she leaves the castle and just walks for some time, until she finds a quiet place. She regrets what she said to Varian.   
They never really had a fight before and now she's the one who started it. It's not like she was lying, it really seemed to her, as if Cassandra was just using him. But still, this ugly feeling she has towards that young woman, makes her think, she wouldn't have been like this, if it wasn't about Cassandra.  
Lashanie despises her own behaviour. Maybe Varian was right and she was just jealous? They've been doing everything together for such a long time now, that maybe she couldn't stand the idea of sharing her friend with someone else.

She stays alone for a little while longer, missing most of the expo. She sure doesn't want to miss Varian's presentation, but she's a little nervous to go back. A deep breath, and she gets up, knowing it won't get easier with more time passing.

When she arrives, Varian's on stage already, but to her surprise, Cassandra isn't with him.   
Instead, there's this little guy, who always seems, like he has been looking to deep into a bottle. And it seems, Cassandra is guarding this important doctor, who's the judge of this whole event. Lashanie wishes, she would have arrived a little earlier, so she would have been able to help Varian. But now it's to late and so she just stands in the crowd, watching his performance.

The presentation isn't going that well, due to the clumsiness of his new assistant, but Varian still gets to show his new element to the people - Cassandrium. As he holds it up, his and Lashanie's eyes meet. She has an apologetic smile on her face and he just can't help, to smile back at her.

But then everything goes down the drain. Shorty messes up really badly, so badly, that this Dr. St. Croix disqualifies Varian from the science fair. He walks off dejected as the first place goes to someone else. Lashanie follows him, planning to apologize for her behaviour and maybe cheer him up a little.

He's sitting near a fountain, when she walks up to him.   
"Hey Vary...", she says with her soft voice.   
"I know, you probably think I deserve this...", he sadly interrupts her.   
She sits down next to him, placing her hand on the top of his, "No. You deserve the best and you know that. I'm sorry for the things I said before. I guess you were right and I was just jealous..."   
He looks at her in surprise, as she continues.   
"It's just..., it's been just the two of us for such a long time now. I know it's stupid, but I guess I was scared of losing my best friend to someone else."   
It was hard for her to admit this, but she felt better now, a lot better.   
"Oh Birdy, I -", Varian starts, but he stops himself from talking, when Cassandra joins them.   
It's obvious to Lashanie, that she should give them some time alone to talk, so she gets up. Cassandra assures her, that she doesn't have to leave, but the young girl just smiles friendly and says it's alright, before she walks off.

While she's leaving them, she thinks to herself, "Jealousy... what an ugly feeling!", at the same time she swears to herself, that she'll never again let this kind of emotion influence her.

She keeps walking to get her head clear, when suddenly there's so much noise and the sky is going dark, as if night has fallen in less than a second.   
Lashanie isn't close enough to see, that it is St. Croix who causes an enormous vortex, by using Varian's invention in the wrong way. Everybody is in running panik, searching for a safe place. But Lashanie's only thought is, that Varian was so close to the place, that seems to be the origin of that sudden chaos.   
It might be dumb, but before she even can think about the consequences, she finds herself running right into the middle of this disaster, looking for her friend. When she's close enough to him, she realizes, that he and Cassandra, with the help of Rapunzel, are about to get the situation under control. Proudly she just watches, knowing how deeply he always wishes to proof himself.

Soon enough everything's over and it seems like no one has been hurt badly, except for St. Croix. But Lashanie doesn't know what happened to him and even if it might be kind of mean, she doesn't care at all. She's just happy Varian and the others are fine. To top this, it seems that Cassandra's finally answering his wish for a friendship with her, with no ulterior motives. And for that, Lashanie's glad.

But when Varian mentions some black rocks, he has discovered near Old Corona, while he's talking to Cassandra, the atmosphere changes noticeable. Cassandra and Rapunzel ask him to show them, where he found those rocks and of course he's willing to do so.

They still have to clean up the mess, the vortex caused, but as soon as their done, they head off to Old Corona.

When Rapunzel goes near the black rocks, something very strange happens. Her hair and the rocks, both start to glow. It's an surreal sight that's showing to them.   
It doesn't take much time for Varian, to draw the conclosion, that there is a conection between those rocks and Rapunzel, causing them to react to her. And of course he is right, but Rapunzel also tells them, that her father, for whatever reason, has forbidden her, to talk about those rocks. So she has to beg Varian and Lashanie, to keep this a secret from everyone else but her and Cassandra.   
"We, collectively, are going to figure it out. But I need to know, that I can trust you.", she asks of them.   
Lashanie is still perplexed by what she's just seen, so she remains silent, but Varian doesn't hesitate to answer for both of them, "You can count on us!"


	6. Stay the night

Messy. The once quite lovely little village Old Corona, is now almost completly destroyed by the black rocks, that started to spread all over the place some time ago. It has turned quiet, as the villagers have left.

But someone is refusing to leave. Varian can't just go, not until he's found a way to free his father from the amber he has created by accident. Not before he could make up for this horrible incident.

She knows he won't leave here, she could never get him to do that. And she does understand his point, so she's back for him again today, or better, just like every day.   
Lashanie already feels a little worn down, coming all this way daily, but he needs her now more than ever, so this isn't the time to be whimpy.

The young girl passes what remains of the door, calling for her friend.   
"Over here", it echoes from inside.   
She makes her way in further, to see Varian must just feel twice as tired, as she does. It's obvious he's been up all night again. Lashanie walks up to him, putting her worries into words,   
"Oh Vary, you look like you haven't slept for days!"   
Saying this, she knows he hasn't and he doesn't bother to hide it.   
"It's nothing. You know what my priorities are right now."   
His answer doesn't surprise her, it's not the first time they have that talk.   
"Yeah, I know...", she says, looking around, seeing how much worse the mess, at this once so comfy place, gets with each passing day. "And you know I want to help you, I really do! But this place is a mess, Vary. You can't just go on like this..."   
"I beg you, please, no lecture this time!", he sounds annoyed, but this is also no surprise to her, since it has become their daily verbal exchange.

Even though she still wishes, he would change his mind, Lashanie has to accept his wish. She places a wooden basket on a table, making sure not to touch any of his work while doing so.   
"I hear you. Well then, you should at least eat something", she's taking some food from the basket.   
The young male isn't showing any intention to follow her invitation, since he knows from experience, that his friend's cooking is the opposite to her singing - her voice is heavenly while her food comes directly from hell.   
He doesn't even have to tell her what he's thinking, it's written all over his face. But she just hands him a spoon,   
"Don't worry, I didn't make it. My mom did."  
The best proof for the edibility of this food, is Ruddiger, who has already started to stuff his fuzzy face with it. Lashanie doesn't even feel insulted, Varian just now takes the cutlery and starts eating. Not only because she konws her cooking is truely miserable, but also because he smiles for a short moment, when he says "Thanks, Birdy". Those moments have become rare, making them incredibly precious to her.   
Though he doesn't eat much and quickly gets back to his work, his stomach isn't empty anymore at least, that must be enough for her now.

Lashi stays, trying her best, to help the little alchemist with his research for a way to free Quirin, and so time flies by as the friends are working side by side. When they realize how long they've actually been working, it's dark outside already.   
The day is done and yet, there's no real progress made, to save his dad. Varian can't hide his dissapointment over one more lost day, so as an act of comfort, Lashanie pats his shoulder,   
"I'm sorry Vary, I wish I could be a bigger help."   
But he just softly shakes his head, "It's fine Birdy. I guess you should go and get some rest now."  
She really is tired, but she knows, Varian will be working all night again, if she just leaves now.   
"You're right, I am tired, but it's also pretty dark outside...", the girl says, as she fiddles with her fingers.   
Varian raises an eyebrow, trying to catch her eyes, "You're not afraid of the dark...".   
She hates to make up these little lies, but what else could she do, knowing he would never want her to stay, just to take care of him.   
"Not when the village was filled with life, I wasn't. But now, I don't like to be alone outside anymore."   
"Want me, to walk you home?", he offers.   
She shakes her head, her light brown bangs dance around her face.   
"No I...", she gives him puppy dog eyes, "Would you mind, if I stay for the night?"   
There are a thousand thoughts forming in his mind at once, but the only thing that comes out is, "You..., aren't your parents...? Can you just do that!?"   
This girl just has a way, that can make him lose all his eloquence within one second.   
Lashanie simply shrugs her shoulders, "I'm sure they'll understand."   
Varian whereas is sure, Ludwig would rather burry himself alive, than agree to this. But somehow, he can't say no to her, so he'll just accept this to be the truth for now.   
"Sure, if you say so...", he rubs his neck, already feeling kinda embarassed by what he's going to declare. "But, due to the current condition of our house,... we'd have to share a bed."   
"Oh!, That's...", this sure wasn't part of her plan, but she definitely won't chicken out, "...that's fine. I'll be fine with you, right?"   
He nods, "... right."

Not much later, they get ready for bed. Lashanie asks Varian, to lend her a shirt, she can wear for the night.   
"One of mine?", he asks, as if it wasn't clear.   
"Well, yeah! Or do you want me to crawl into your bed, just dressed in thin air?"   
The cheeky smile on her face assures him, she's just trying to tease him again. And usually, he would have gone nervous by those words. But this time, he'll show her, two can play these games.   
So he sits down on the edge of the bed, tyring to put on a confident smile, as he says "Maybe I'd want you to."   
But when she simply shrugs her shoulders once more, wearing a satisfied grin, as she starts to lift her shirt, his confidence is gone in the blink of an eye. He jumps up, his face big red. "Alright! I'll get you a shirt!"   
He can hear her giggle, as he's thinking to himself, he'll sure show her next time.

While Lashanie changes, Varian makes sure, they didn't leave any lights on, so they won't wake up to a burning surprise.   
When he comes back into the room, the brunette's changed already, and now she's just standing there wearing his shirt. It's already a little to big on him and even bigger on her, looking almost like a dress. The moonlight, that's falling through the window, throws a glowing frame on her.  
"Like a rose in the dirt", he thinks, seeing her standing between all that rubbish.   
His eyes wander down on her, from her small shoulders, down her pale, slim legs, to her bare feet. It takes him a moment, to realize, she followed his eyes. And even though the light in this room is minimal, he can clearly see, that the soft touch of red on her cheeks has intensified.   
Instantly he looks away, feeling heat bruning on his own face. "Take care, don't step into the rubble", he says, rubbing his neck.   
"Oh, of course!", a nervous chuckle accompanies her words.

They've been lying in bed for some time, none of them able to fall asleep, when Varian slowly turns to Lashanie. He isn't surprised to see, she also is still awake.   
Varian gives her a warm smile seeing her all snuggled up like this. And he directly receives a kind smile back.   
In this very moment he starts to wonder. Only a few weeks ago, some realisation came to him, how there were so many things to her, some of them great and some of them small, he actually really adored. Like her smile, that was so warm from the very beginning, and when it reaches to her sharp, peridot eyes, it gives them an even more foxy, yet tender look. But that was just one of many things.   
So why didn't he see that before, when everything could have been so easy? And how many times did he wish, it all would be normal again and they would just be fine... all of them.

A few minutes just go by in silence, while they gaze into each others eyes, both drowned in their own thoughts, before Varian whispers to Lashanie.   
"I still wanted to thank you, Birdy."   
She looks at him in surprise, "What for?"   
"Come on! I know you well enough, to know you wouldn't have been too scared to go home, even in the dark. You stayed, so I wouldn't be up all night, am I right?"   
There's no doubt about it, the look on her face tells him. But she just responds with a stretchted "Well..."   
"You don't have to do this, but still you're here. You're getting yourself into trouble, to make sure I'm alright. I just...", he's searching for the right words, while her eyes are like spotlights, directed at him. "You're an angel, Lashi."   
He was mostly avoiding, to look directly into her face, but with these words, he looks her straight in the eyes, causing her heartbeat to increase. It's pounding so loudly in her ears, she fears that Varian must be able to hear it too.   
Trying to hide, how nervous she got from those simple words, she quietely aswers, "I don't need to be praised like this, you'd do the same for me. I'm just right where I should be."   
"I guess so...", Varian's voice sounds so warm, while the sharp blue of his eyes, seems to glow in the moons light, "...but you could just take a compliment for once"   
"Maybe. But I'm not doing anything great, really!" He has no idea, how much she wants to be here for herself too, making this not just an act of pure selflessness.   
"Right now, you're doing more than anyone else. You shouldn't talk that down."   
The sadness in his voice is so deep, that it pains her. Not only because he's suffering, but also because there's nothing she can really do about it. The young girl knows, that it doesn't help much, that she's there. Not really, not as long as Quirin isn't saved. Still she wants to say something, hoping to give him comfort.   
"Varian, I ...", but he interrupts her, while he's turning away.  
"Goodnight Birdy."   
He just knows for sure, that this isn't the moment to get too sentimental and also not for them, whatever they might become in the future, this isn't the right time for it. Not yet.   
"Goodnight ... Vary", Lashanie whispers softly.


	7. Save him

The day is done already, when Lashanie is still sitting in the kitchen with her parents. They've been there for some time now. First her mom just helped her, to change the bandage on her head, but after a while, Ludwig turned this into another lecture.   
Now he's telling his daughter, she shouldn't see her friend Varian anymore. While her dad is talking and her mother just gives her a look from time to time, that's meant to be an approval to Ludwig's words, the young girl has only one thing on her mind - Varian.

"Are you even listening?", her father asks strict.   
She responds with a plain face, "No, I'm not. Sorry."   
She doesn't mean to be disrespectful, but she also doesn't want to hear anything bad about Varian. She never took it lightly, when he's been criticized, but after all that's happened these days, and after she finally started, to be true to herself about her feelings for him, this talk feels like hell to her.

It just takes a second for Ludwig, to shake off his surprise.   
He leans towards her, over the table they sit around, "Let me repeat it for you. You are not going to see that boy again!"   
The worry for her safety is only topped by his anger, over her indifference for his orders.   
"He is dangerous. You've seen what he's done!", he shouts at her.   
Lashanie winces, but then just answers, in her natural calm voice, "That's ridiculous. It's still him, he's still Varian! You know he's not like this."   
Ludwig can't believe his daughter.   
"He even hurt you! You can not seriously want to throw away your life for a criminal!", he's still shouting, but now the anger in his voice, is mixed with disbelief.   
Lashanie pushes herself up from her seat, she's still talking in a calm manner, yet it's easy to hear, she's mad at her father.   
"What do you know!?" The girl just turns around, not waiting for her dad's response.

Her mom attempts to go after her, enraged by the way her child talked to her husband, but Ludwig holds her back.   
"Let her go, dear. There's no use in trying to change her mind anyway. You should know best, that she's got a will, that towers over Corona's highest peak."

A short while later, when she feels calm again, Anne goes to her daughters room. She can already guess, why Lashanie still wants to be with Varian so badly, even after what he's done.

But when she's at the door, wanting to knock before entering Lashanie's room, she hears the soft voice of her child. Anne leans against the door, to listen.

On the other side, the pretty girl is on her knees, her hands folded tightly, as she's sending a prayer out the open window in front of her.

"Please, I beg you, please tell me, is there still anything I can do?", the worry she feels, is so present in her face and her voice, while she's praying to a god, she talks way too seldom to.   
"I'm prepared to give whatever it takes, if I can just save him. Help me save my Varian!"   
Lashanie hates her own weakness, feeling pain in her throat, as she's trying to hold back the tears.   
"I know they say you don't pick favors. And I know it's selfish of me, to ask for this anyway...", no matter how hard she's trying, she can't stop the tears from coming anymore, "...but if there's only one thing you could ever do for me, then please, don't let Varian lose his heart. Help me to lead him back to the light again!"   
The cold air blows in through the open window, giving the small girl goosebumps. She trembles a little under the cold, but that won't stop her, from placing her plea.   
"You know he has a good heart, if you're always watching, then you've seen the kindness and gentleness in him, then you know there's so much good and valuable, he could share with the world. Please don't let all of this fade away, being taken from him by his fear and anger..."

The wind grows stronger, blowing into Lashanie's face and through her light brown hair. It's as if someone was trying to answer to her begging. Or at least, that's how she understands it. Her face lights up just a little bit.   
"I promise, I will do everything I can, to help him find happiness again."   
Her words are still directed to the starry sky.   
"Varian..., I love him," she whispers with a soft smile, while she tilts her head, "... so I'll do all I can, to make things better for him."   
A last tear drops down her chin, falling to her chest, as she's still smiling gently at the moon and stars. Somehow these feelings for Varian, let her keep her hopes up, make her feel, like nothing was impossible for them.   
"If there's a way to free Quirin, we will find it, right? You will lead our steps and we will be able, to make things right again. Varian..., Vary will be fine, if I just give it all, right?"   
She hopes so much, that her words will come true.

Still she wonders, what will it take, to bring back hope for her beloved alchemist too? What will be the cost? But in the end, it won't matter anymore, anyway, because she's already made her decision. Though really, she has no choice, with that love for him permanently beating in her chest, along with her own heart.

She is still kinda mad at herself, for being so dumb before, always making stupid excuses for her feelings in the past. But now she will be true to herself and hold on to these feelings. To them and to Varian. Nothing in this world will stop her, from protecting them.

Now that she's finally honest to herself and accepts these feelings as they are, they give her some kind of strength, she's never felt before. If her hopes come true, the path they have to take, won't be paved with sins. She wishes deeply for the chance, to walk Varian back to a road, that leads into a bright future. To a future, where they can all be together again.

"Don't worry Quirin", she thinks to herself, "I'll take care of him and together we'll find a way to free you."

One last time, she directs her words to the night sky.   
"I don't know yet, what it will take to make my promise come true, so please forgive me, if I have to do anything, that goes against your word. But, I swear, I will make up for it! As soon as I've saved my Vary, I will make up for every bad I might do!"

She get's up, to close the window. Her eyes are still pinned to the beautiful sea of stars, that spread in the dark blue.   
"But I have to do this. I have to help my love!"   
And saying this, she's sure, she will keep the promises she just made in the dark of this night.


	8. The Beginning

With noisy, big steps, a young girl walks through the mud, the rain has turned the sandy way into.  
She's soaking wet, yet she still smiles, while stomping extra hard into the big puddles she comes across. Her red skirt is already sprinkled with little splashes of dirt.  
The village she's walking trough is called Old Corona, quite lovely and calm, at least most times.

Not a single bit, the brunette bothers about the rain. She's just happy, to finally be free to spend time outside.  
Of course she knows, her parents only meant well, trying to train her skills these past years. But with each passing day, she's been isolated from pretty much everyone else than them, she started to wonder more, if they meant well for her, or just for themselves.

Still she feels like it's her duty, to master whatever talent she posses, so it was a blessing in disguise, when her snobbish cousin and his family came for a visit.  
With a mean grin he told her, "You know, there's someone living here, who's as bad of a crank as you are. Father told me about him, the son of the leader of your filthy little village, I think. Maybe you should go see him, you'd probably get along great, both being out of your minds!"  
The moment he said that, she wished he'd fall into a deep hole, but now, she's somewhat of greatful, he mentioned this boy to her. If he really was exceptional enough, for people to talk about him, maybe he could help her understand this strange gift she has.

"That's it.", she mumbles to herself, as she stands in front of a big house.  
She had to ask for where he lives, having people not only telling her the way, but also his name - Varian. Thanks to her parents, she was like a stranger in this village, even though they lived here for some years now.

The rain leaves the walls wet, making the house appear rejecting and unfriendly, but neither the bad weather, nor the rumble in her stomach, could stop her from meeting this boy.

A little nervous, she knocks the door lightly. When it just swings open, Lashanie takes a step back in surprise. It seems, it was being slightly left open the whole time.  
It's funny to her, but maybe there was no need for closed doors in this peaceful village and her parents were just very strange, keeping their doors locked all the time. And if she was honest with herself, it was pretty likely, that they were the one's doing funny things, in the eyes of others.

Slowly, she takes little steps, making her way in.  
"Hello?", she calls, insecurity filling her voice. "I..., I heared about someone... someone who could tell me about magic...".  
Her own heart is racing so loudly in her ears and her eyes are so busy, taking in everything in this room, that she doesn't recognize the steps, coming closer behind her.  
"My name's Lashanie... and I..." she goes on talking, but not walking further anymore.  
Suddenly a hand grabs her by the shoulder. With a loud scream, she turns around, leaving the young boy, who fastly pulles his hand back, in shock for a second. Just a moment, they stare at each other, with wide opened eyes, then the boy clears his throat and puts on a friendly smile.  
"Hello Lashanie, I'm Varian."  
She isn't answering, still just staring at him with her bright eyes. He walks past her, taking off the coat, that saved him from the rain.  
"I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but it's not magic I can tell you about.", he says in a confident tune, while taking some glasses from the table, "It's alchemy! I don't work with magic!".  
With a satisfied smirk in her direction, he pours the liquids from the glasses, into a big bowl, that's connected to other vessels through lots of pipes.

Now that she's recovered from the little shock he gave her before and she's sure, he's not dangerous, she walks closer to him.  
"What is this?", she asks, fascinated not only by the construction itself, but also the colourful reaction inside the bowl.  
Just in this very moment, Varian realizes that she's a stranger, who practically broke in.  
"No, the question is, what are you doing here?", he tilts his head and crosses his arms over his chest, not angry but somewhat irritated about this strange situation.  
Lashanie straightens her back, as she looks him in the eyes again. For the first time, he really takes a close look at this curious girl.

She seems to be about his age, with a small, slim body.  
Her brown hair looks dark now, but Varian knows it's just because of the rain and must be light when it's dry. It's uneven, leaving one side longer than the other and looking, like she cut it herself.  
Freckles cover her cheekbones, and a soft touch of pink accompanies them on her pale skin. Wet wisps of hair, stick to her face, but the thing that really catches his attention, are her eyes. Their shape is kind of sharp, yet they look very tender, reminding him of a fox. And the colour is one, he can't remember to have seen, on anybody else ever before. It's a mix of green and yellow, bright and mesmerizing. Even though it's odd, a remote area inside his head decides - pretty.

"I can't use my magic right, you see? And I thought you could help me".  
She's as pretty, as she's crazy, he thinks.  
But instead of saying this and probably hurting her feelings, he shrugs his shoulder, before he states, "Sorry, but as I said, no magic - alchemy! Also...", he considers shortly, not wanting to chase her away with the wrong words, "...I doubt you can use magic."  
Though he would have liked some company, he can't just pretend, to believe she's got magic skills. Varian already does expect her, to get upset and leave, when she just shakes her head with a big smile,  
"Yeah, that's my problem exactly!"  
"No, that's not what I meant. What I was trying to say is...", he goes on, but is abruptly interrupted by Lashanie, who grabs him by one of his hands, he was gesticulating with, and points at the bowl behind him.  
"Oh, look!"

POW - a small explosion and the whole room is covered in pink dust. Little particles sparkle in it, like stars in the night sky. Lashanie stands with her mouth open, her eyes filled with amazement.  
"It's beautiful", she chuckles.  
Varian can't help to smile at this extraordinary girl.  
"This isn't what was supposed to happen.", he admits.  
As he's starting to clean the mess, hoping his father won't find him like this once again, he explains to Lashanie, what he actually planned. She understands only little of his explanations and it's making even less sense to her, but the way he talks, and the knowledge he's calling his own, fascinates the young girl.  
Out of sheer admiration, she excitedly calls "You're amazing!", then she smiles a little embarassed and corrects herself, "I mean, your wisdom is..."

"Oh! I... thank you.", Varian rubs his neck, as he usually does, when he's flattered. "So, would you like to see some more of my work?", he asks, happy to finally have found someone who's interested in his alchemy.  
"Yes!", she instantly says, a little louder than planned, so glad for the chance, to spend more time with this remarkable boy.  
She's so excited about the new friend she made, she soon forgets, why she came here in the first place.

The kids don't know it yet, but this rainy day, should be the beginning of a wonderful friendship. And the first step on a path, that leads to unconditional, true love.


	9. A special gift

This afternoon in Old Corona is quite boring and it brought cold and uncomfortable weather with it. Varian is, as most times, in his lab, experimenting with different fluids he extracted from various plants he gathered a few days ago, with his friend Lashanie.

When his eyes meet some white flower petals, she crosses his mind. It's pretty late already and usually she comes by daily.  
Before she felt confident enough, to sing in front of him, she sometimes just came by, to hug him, talk way too fast for him to understand and vanish again, to practice her singing.  
But since this wasn't a problem for her anymore either and she just sings, while she's helping him with his alchemy, or hums her melodies, while flickering through books, they spend almost all of their time together. So where could that bird be?

He really could need a helping hand right now, trying to fill in, just the right amount of chemicals, in the tube he's holding, while keeping the liquid moving.  
It's a real pain doing all this by himself and her realizes, how much he already relies on Lashanie's help.  
"That's ridiculous, you can't just expect her, to be around all the time!", he thinks, doing his best, to get things done without help.  
The sun is almost down and Varian is quite sure, Lashanie won't show up anymore this day. Maybe he should go to her house later, just to see if everything's alright.  
But he can't decide, after all, he doesn't want to come off as a limpet to her.

So he's lost in his thoughts, when the girl suddenly stands right behind him, giving him a quick hug.  
"What you're up to?", she asks, curious and joyful.  
Varian, who didn't hear her coming, is so surprised by this unexpected touch, that he drops the tube he's holding. With a loud clink, the glas bursts into little pieces and the fluid leaves splashes, not only on the ground, but the table, their shoes and everything close by.  
Lashanie gasps, holding her hand before her mouth, "I'm so sorry Vary! I didn't mean to scare you."  
Quickly he swallows down the anger he felt for a moment and just smiles at her. "It's alright Birdy."  
He starts to clean up, what's left of his work and she instantly goes to help him.

"So, where have you been all day?", Varian asks.  
It makes him feel kind of nosy, so he immediately adds, "Not that you should have been here. Like, if you didn't want to, but..."  
With a chuckle, Lashanie interrupts his nervous talking, putting one hand over his.  
"I know. And I would have want to spend the day with you, but I had to sing in Corona.", she shrugs her shoulders, going back, to pick up the shards.  
"On such a cold day?", the look on his face tells her, he's honestly concerned about her well-being.  
But there's nothing she could say about this, so she just avoids to look him in the eyes, yet she still smiles, touched by his kindness.

The cleaning doesn't take that long, but the most ungreatful part is, to clean under the table.  
While Varian's on his knees, crawling down under the heavy wooden plate, Lashanie hears him mutter.  
"What? I'm sorry Vary, I can't hear you.", she giggles, amused by the view that's offered to her.  
"This isn't the first time!", he yells, hitting his elbow on the table's leg.  
He gets back up, blowing some streaks of hair out of his face.  
"You've dropped in like a ghost a few times before, remember?"  
She doesn't answer, but just tilts her head and gives him a mischievous smile. Most times, he sees her as an angel, gentle and kind, but there are also little moments just like this one, when he can see something devilish sparking through that angelic face.  
He goes on, "Aaannd...", purposely stretching his words, "...you always break things, when you do!"  
"Technically, I didn't break anything - you did.", she answers, still happily grinning at him.  
Varian coughs, caused by the dust, that's still sticking to his clothes, but also to hide, that she caught him off guard. Not that he didn't know she was clever, yet he usually has a good comeback. Unlike this time, there was nothing he could add to this - she was right.  
Lashanie walks up to him and pats his back, starting to cough herself, when dust fills the air in the whole room.  
Out of breath, Varian asks "Will you be here tomorrow?"  
"Yes!", she squeeks.  
He smiles, "Fine, I've got a surprise for you then!"

The next day, Lashanie walks in, being extra noisy.  
"Oh Vary...", she calls in a sweet tune, but doesn't get an answer.  
A little perplexed she blinks at the empty table. No ingredients are scattered on the plate, no instruments are set and no alchemist is to be seen there.  
One more time she calls for him "Vary?", when he, all of a sudden, pulls her into a tight hug from behind her back.  
It's not a real scream, that comes out of her mouth, as she could, somewhat, expect something like this from him. But it still causes her heart to race.  
"Oh frick!", she drops, when he lets go of the embrace.  
It kind of reminds her, of the first time she came here, but just a little.  
"You shouldn't do that to me", she giggles, "That's not very nice, you know."  
Varian shrugs his shoulders with a victorious, satisfied smile on his face.  
"Let me make it up", he says, handing her a little box.  
It's very plain, no decorations or frills. Hesitantly she reaches for it.  
"Take it, it's yours!", he encourages her.  
Still a little suspiciously, she takes it and lifts the cover, to find a little golden bell, with a black leather ribbon attached to it.  
"A bell?", her voice sounds almost childish.  
"Well...", Varian takes the ribbon by both ends, causing the little bell to ring. Gently he puts it around Lashanie's left wrist.  
"Now I will know when you've arrived. I just thought the sound of a bell kinda fits you."  
The girl looks at the little gift, hanging from her arm. It's nothing special, still she feels deeply greatful for it.  
She throws her arms around Varian's neck, "Thank you Vary!", Lashanie yells happily, while pressing her cheek against his.  
"It's ...nothing, really!", is the only thing he replies, with a red face.


	10. Healed by a kiss?

The sun is merciless burning down on Old Corona this day and usually, the kids would seek a cool, shady place, to spend their time, or take a swim in the lake.   
But since they still have to be punished for the last mischief they made, the adults have decided, to let them help harvesting some of the apples.

Like most times, Lashanie walks over to Varian's home. She wants to give him something, before they have to help with the harvest.   
Walking this way, has become a daily routine for her. It's pretty rare, that Varian comes to her instead, for a good reason - her parents.   
She knows, that they do kind of like Varian, but they're still pretty funny when he's around, as if they always had to have an eye on them, when they're together. It's awkward and silly, so they usually avoid to spend much time at her place. But what did it matter, she wouldn't want to spend more time inside her house anyway.

When she arrives, Varian spreads his arms, ready for the embrace they normally share when they meet. But this time, Lashanie presses something made of straw against his chest instead. "Here, you'll need that, when we're working in the sun the entire day!", she says.   
The boy takes the something and holds it away from him by an arm length. Only now he see's, that it's a hat made of straw. It's made pretty poorly though, the straw is loose here and there and the form seems somewhat... wrong.  
When he looks at his friend, she has already put on a straw hat herself. Her's looks just as bad, as the one she handed him and he can't help it, he must laugh at the sight of her, with that big, ugly thing on her head. It's obviously a little too big for her, and slides down, covering half of her pretty face.   
"Looks like you made them yourself!", he snorts, just in the very moment, when she proudly states "I made them myself!".   
Now he's laughing loudly, as he sees her pout.   
"I'm sorry Birdy. Very sorry, but..." he holds up the hat, that is about to fall apart, "I'm afraid it won't stay a hat, long enough for me to wear it."   
He sits down, holding his tummy, as he's trying to stop himself from laughing more.   
"You're such a child!", she replies, a little offended by his reaction, just a little.   
She knows this wasn't a good response, with their thriteen years of age, they both we're still kids... kind of... but she couldn't think of a better comeback now. Seeing, that she really seems to bother about this, he grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him. This comes so suddenly and unexpected to her, that she trips, landing on his lap.   
"Ouch!", he chuckles, as he closes his arms around her, for a hug. "I didn't mean to upset you Birdy. I know you mean well, but I just can't wear this.", speaking this last words, he has to hold back his laughter again.   
But she only nods lightly, as she pushes herself up again, feeling her heart skipping some beats and than beating way too fast. She feels annoyed by herself, for these strange feelings, she can't quite understand. There's a notion she has, what it might be, but he's her best friend and... this just can't be it!

As soon as she's on her feet again, she turns away, pretending to adjust her clothes, when really she's just trying to make sure, he wouldn't see if her face was red.   
"I really hope you won't get a sunburn!", she tries to warn him, but he just waves it off.   
"Don't worry. This isn't the first time, I'm helping with the harvest and I never got a sunburn."   
"If you say so...", she answers, while putting her own hat back on. "Well then, let's go!"

The friends are great help and soon they're actually enjoying the time outside, together with their parents and some other villagers. Varian' standing on a ladder, while Lashanie skillfully catches the apples, he throws down.   
To reach them better, Varian climbs from the ladder to a branch.   
"Varian!", he hears his father's warning voice, but he instantly yells "I'll be careful!"   
The rest of the day goes by without any incidents, but from time to time, Lashanie notices something. The sun has been shining down on their backs all day and with more time passing, Varian started to rub his neck constantly. When she asked him, he said it was nothing.

Now the day and the work are done and Quirin wants to send the kids home, since he still has to help, storing the harvest. He walks towards them, when Lashanie is pulling Varian's collar "Show me!", she insist.   
"What are you doing?", Quirin sounds somewhat amused, by the little dance they're doing in front of him.   
Instantly she let's go of Varian. With a serious face she says "Vary's got a pretty bad sunburn, but he won't let me help him!"   
Quirin pays her a kind smile, he always liked, how caring this young girl was. He gently takes Varian by the shoulders, to turn him around and now there was no sense in denying it anymore - his skin was a red as the setting sun.

By Quirin's request, Lashanie's now back at Varian's home. His father asked her, to help Varian with his sunburn, while the adults where doing the storing and she could have never turned him down. Of course she would also have helped, if Varian would have asked her himself...

The girl holds a soft cloth into cold water, wrings it out and steps to Varian, who's sitting on a chair and seems to be pouting a little.   
"Say, did you agree to help me, for the chance to tell me ,I told you so?", he smirks at her, while immitating her voice.  
As she takes a stand behind him, she splashes some water droplets in his face.   
"Don't be silly. You got burned already...", he can't see her face, but the sound of her voice, tells him she's smiling "...why should I still make fun of you, for not simply wearing a hat?"   
She gently brushes his hair aside with her fingers, before placing the wet cloth in his neck, just when he was about to answer her. Now he lets out a relieved sigh instead.   
Lashanie sits down next to him, starting to prepare a cream, that should help this bad burn to recover faster.   
For a short while, he just watches her, than he breaks the silence, "I still think your hat looked ridiculous!".   
He wears a big smile and it's obvious he's trying to tease her.   
But she just starts to laugh, "It really bugs you that I was right, huh?"   
"Pfft, no. Not at all", he lies.   
Lashanie rolls her eyes, and tries to concentrate on the mixture, when she notices an ingredient is missing.   
"There's a plant my mom usually puts into that sort of cream. Just wait here and I'll go get it!", she tells her friend, as she already gets up to do so.   
He holds her back by grabbing her hand, "Would you mind, to wet the cloth once more, before you leave?"

So again she puts it in cold water, in hope to cool Varian's burn. But when she stands behind him one more time, ready to put the fabric down on his neck, she comes to the thought, that she might be able to help him better.   
Carefully the young girl runs her fingers over his skin, completely concentrating on this touch. She feels herself drift off a little, but this wasn't unusual for her, when she was using her gift. Sceptically, yet amused, Varian asks "What are you doing?"   
She snaps back into reality, playfully stating "Just wait and see!"   
Now again she's about to just put down the cloth, when a funny impulse crawls up inside her and without thinking any further, she follows it, placing a soft, quick kiss in his neck.   
In surprise he twitches, feeling goosebumps on his arms.   
"Birdy?", he asks, with a mix of confusion and amusement.   
Within a second, the impulse is gone, and she's left with a slight embarassement for her own action, so she hastily presses the wet fabric to his skin.   
"Ouch! What... why?", he chuckles, trying to catch her eyes, but she's already hurried to the door.   
"I'm ... I'll go get the plant!", Lashanie mutters.   
"Wait!", the boy calls. He talks in a dimmed voice, "Maybe you could help me, make my own hat? This probably wasn't the last harvest this year aaand..."   
Just a simple smile and he already knows her answer,   
"Of course, Vary. I'll bring what we need. I'll be right back!"   
The door opens and closes and Varian is alone in the room. As he puts one hand on the spot, where her lips touched him, a warm smile forms on his face.

Outside, Lashanie leans against the door, taking a deep breath. What did she just do!? Now her cheeks turn red, just by the thought of it.   
She tries to shake it off, by remiding herself, of the things she wanted to get, "The... the plant, and straw...", she speaks the list loudly, while making her way.

The next morning, Varian wakes up feeling no pain at all. First he thinks, it's just becuase he's still too drowsy. He's already expecting some kind of pain, when he puts his hand down on his skin, where it was burned just yesterday. But it doesn't hurt or burn at all anymore. He wonders, this couldn't be done by that cream, not in such a short time, could it? Or did Lashanie...?   
"No way!", he loudly states, as he throws himself back down on the mattress.


	11. Getting in trouble

A young alchemist is excitedly running through his village, searching for his new friend. He's found something, he'd really like to have, no he actually needs it, but, just his luck - he can't reach it. Good for him, that the sweet girl he's befriended with, seems to be pretty agile. Now he only still needs to find her.

Not much later, he spots Lashanie, sitting by the lake. As soon, as she meets his eyes, he loudly calls for her, unable to hide his excitement.   
When she sees him, the friendly, warm smile, she wore from the very first day, shows on her face.   
"Vary! What are you up to?", she asks, not missing how joyful he seems.   
With a bright grin he declares, "Not me - us! I've found something great and I need your help to get it. Come on!"   
Without even waiting for an answer, he takes the girl by the hand and drags her with him. She giggles, asking where they're heading to.   
"You'll see. We're almost there!"

In front of an old, abandoned barn, that was sure to meet it's final day soon, he stops. "Here we are!"   
"Thinking back to your words", she says, raising an eyebrow,"I guess it's not the barn you want to show me!?"   
He raises his hand, pointing at the roof, "No, this is it! Can you see the plant growing there?"   
Lashanie tilts her head, looking at the spot, he's pointing at. The barn's roof is covered with green, most of it obviously being weed, so it takes her a short moment, to spot the object of his desire.   
She squints, "Is that monkshood growing there?"  
"Yes! Fascinating, isn't it!? I was searching for it, for some time now. I wanted to test some reactions, having it as an ingredient, but I couldn't find any around the village."   
"Well it's a pretty uncommon place, for such a plant to grow...", she answers, smiling about this coincidence - there's the thing he's looking for, directly in front of his eyes and yet out of reach, ...oh sweet irony.   
"So, you think you can climb up there?, Varian asks, already knowing, she easily can, with him helping her.   
First she only nods slightly, looking up at the height of that barn, but then she turns around with a confident mien, "Of course I can!"

In order to help her, getting up on that roof, he holds down his folded hands, for her to step in them. The moment she does, he gives her a push.   
He intended it to be light, just enough, to make it easier for her, to reach the window. From there, it should be a child's play, to climb to the top. But he didn't think she would be so light, and so the push he gives her, is stronger than planned.   
"Careful! You're supposed to help me climb, not fly!", she complaints with a chuckle.   
Yet she is able to reach the window and pull herself up. She lifts one leg and within a second, Lashanie is sitting astride on the windowsill. Her face shines of pride, when Varian is standing under that window, staring at her with big eyes. He knew she could do it, for sure, but still he's impressed with, how she makes it look so easy. And just as Varian thought, from there, it seems to be nothing for her, to reach the roof. Curiously he watches, how she moves, as if she had done this a thousand times before.

One last stretch and push and she's reached her goal. She looks down to Varian, waving at him with a cheeky smile.   
"Impressive!", he calls to her. "Now be careful. Get the flower and come back down, please.", Varian starts to get nervous, seeing her standing at the edge.   
"Alright!", it echoes in her sweet voice.   
Lashanie plucks the plant and wraps it in her handkerchief. With the precious cargo, she gets back to the edge, planing to throw it down to her friend, so she'd have her hands free for the descent. Just in the moment, when she's about to drop it, the roof makes a strange noise under her feet.   
With a loud crackling, the damn roof gives in, breaking under the weight of the small girl. A loud "Wooaahh" and she's out of sight for Varian. In panic he calls her name. This, and the noise the collapse made, cause Quirin to check on them.   
When he's asking his jittery son what happened, they hear Lashanie yelling from inside the barn "It's alright, I'm fine!", followed by a soft "Ouwie".

After Quirin helped the girl get out of her selfmade, unusual prison, he gives both kids a lecture, they wouldn't forget anytime soon.

They endure it silently, with hanging heads. Not only is he telling them, how dangerous this was and how their carelessness, could have ended up, getting Lashanie hurt really bad, but he also seizes the monkshood.   
With a strict look to Varian he says "These are poisonous! How many times do I have to ask you, to stay away from dangerous plants!?"   
"It's really my fault...", Lashanie quietly says, trying to lower the trouble for her friend. "I wanted to impress Varian, by getting him the monkshood. I've seen it in a book and...", she doesn't know how to continue.   
Honestly she hates to lie to people, but even in the little time, she's spend with Varian, she easily realized, how much it hurt him, when his dad was dissapointed in his son.   
"Oh Lashanie...", now Quirin pays her a sceptical, yet kind look. He doesn't like the thought, of being lied to, but still, he'd really be glad, if Varian had finally found a true and loyal friend.

All the noble ambitions aside, the kids still have to get some kind of punishment. After talking to Ludwig and Anne about the incident, they decide, that the two trouble makers, could make themselves useful, by painting some of the houses in Old Corona. Most of them could really need a coat of paint and it wouldn't give them too much room, to do any more mischief.   
Since neither Varian nor Lashanie are being asked about their opinion, they get to start early in the next morning, with their new given task.

The fact that this is supposed to be some kind of penalty, doesn't keep them from goofing around.   
Chuckling, Varian imitates the sound Lashanie made, when she fell.   
"Next time, you'll climb whatever and I just stand there and enjoy the view!", she responds laughing, while giving him a soft push.   
With a smirk he says, "You're on! The roof would probably have thanked me, you know, still being intact."   
He laughs loudly, as Lashanie gasps in acted dismay. She takes her brush and splashes some of the paint in Varian's face. The revenge follows at once, when he waves his arm, to cover almost her entire face in wet paint.   
"You asked for it!", she giggles, while pushing him to the ground, taking a seat on top of him.   
While she tries to draw whiskers on his face and he playfully fights against her, he calls "No, have mercy on me! I don't want to end up like that roof!", causing her, to loudly laugh with him.

From afar, Quirin is watching their little game. With a happy look on his face, he's thinking to himself "They're going to bring a lot of trouble..."


	12. Birdy

It's been a pretty successful day for Varian and Lashanie. The two have been out, to gather some materials for Varian's alchemy and he just can't wait, to show all of the great things, he's already figured out with his experiments, to his new friend.   
First, when this girl started to come by daily, after they met some time ago, he wasn't sure, if she'd bother him, doing his alchemy. But on the contrary, she's actually a good assistant. The enthusiasm from the first day, when she saw that chemical reaction, didn't fade away and more importantly, though there's she still has a lot to learn, she seems smart enough, to be an actual help.   
Despite the fact, that this young friendship is already pretty close, he has to admit, that he doesn't know as much about her. Like where she's going somedays, early in the morning and only coming back, when it's evening already.

He's watching her from the corner of his eyes now, as she silently walks by his side. Lashanie notices and turns her face to him, smiling kindly.   
Rapidly he looks away, feeling caught.   
"I'd really like to go on another hunt for materials tomorrow.", he breaks the silence, "If you want to, you can go with me again."   
"I can't...", she responds quietly. "You know, my mom's working for a seamstress. She takes torn clothes home, fixes them and brings them back to the shop in Corona. And, well, that's where we'll go tomorrow."   
"Oh, so you're going as a help to your mom?", he asks, feeling there's something she didn't tell him yet.   
She shakes her head, "Not exactly..., but when she goes to town, I have to go with her, to perform my singing in the streets..."  
"You sing!?", he asks, curiously but also with a surprise in his voice, that's telling just too perfectly, how little he would've pictured her as a singer.   
"Yes, for some years, actually.", she answers him.   
"Why didn't you tell me?", while asking this, he tilts his head a little.   
Sure, he could show more interest by himself, but he'd really like her, to tell him things like this, that's what friends should do, right?   
With an apologetic smile on her face, she replies "You didn't ask. And I didn't want to brag."   
"Brag, you say...", he mumbles, yet he's kinda relieved. It's not that she didn't tell him, because she doesn't see him as her friend. Yet he wouldn't count that as braggin, but she's somewhat different from other people anyway. They continue their way, as she explains her worries.   
"Yes, wouldn't it sound, like I was just trying to impress you, if I told you out of the blue?"   
He blinks at her and then starts to laugh loudly. The thing that really was impressive, was her vivid imagination.   
"Lashanie, you worry too much!", he says with a kind expression.

The next day, Lashanie goes to Corona with her mom, just as planned. Actually, she really likes these trips, since she just loves to sing. Yet, she sometimes struggles with fright, when there's too many people waching her. It gets worse, when she's at any kind of stage.

This day hasn't been bad, looking on the income she made, with just simply singing for the people walking the streets. But she had a really bad day, when it comes to her stupid fear of being watched. She still hopes, that nobody else but herself noticed. It bothers her, mostly because she's sure, that it effected her singing in a bad way.   
Now that she's back home, she usually would go to see Varian, to check if he was able, to find the few things, he still needed. But feeling pretty bad about herself, she instead finds herself a quiet place at the lake. Lashanie just sits there and keeps practicing her singing, when she suddenly hears a familiar voice.  
"So there you are!"   
She instantly stops, "WHA... Vary!"   
Maybe it was kind of dumb, but she really didn't expect anyone to be around.   
He walks closer to her, "Oh no, don't bother! Just keep singing, it sounds nice."   
It's the very first time, he hears her singing voice and he doesn't even have to pull a civil lie, not at all - she really does sound nice and that might even be an understatement.   
With a hanging head, she embarrasedly admits "I can't if you listen."   
This leaves him kinda confused, "But you're always singing in front of people, when you go to Corona, are you not?"   
"Yeah, but they don't really know me, so it wouldn't bother me as much, if they didn't like my singing...", she responds calmly, her hands folded and resting in her lap.   
"I see", he nods, "but I do like your voice!"   
Although she didn't mean, to make him compliment her, it still was good, to hear something like that, after this day. She's just about to thank him, when he adds   
"It reminds me, of the twittering of little birds."

This was really the first time, she heared this comparison, so for short moment, she just blinks at him in surprise. But then, she starts laughing - a bright, endearing laugh.   
"I'll take that as a compliment.", she joyfully exclaims.   
"You should, it was meant to be one!", he sits down next to her, "Maybe I should call you birdy, as a nickname."   
Lashanie doesn't answer right away, causing him to add "Only if you like it, of course."   
She lightly nods then, "I do. Birdy sounds sweet."   
Her eyes take this tender shape, they only do, when she puts on her kindest smile. Varian clears his throat, unsure why he's so fascinated with the eyes of that girl.   
"So, what's that song you've been singing?", he tries to change the subject.   
"It's lullaby for a stormy night, my mom taught me it."   
"Would you mind, singing it once more?"   
She takes a deep breath and pays him a sweet smile, "Alright! I'll sing for you. But you promise, you won't laugh at me!"   
He wonders a little, that she thinks there would be a reason for him to laugh, but he still agrees, "I promise!"

Until the sun goes down, they sit at that lake. First Varian just listens to Lashanie, but soon she encourages him, to sing along with her. She teaches him the lyrics of the song and they just enjoy their little duet. When there's almost no daylight left, they make their way home.

"So, do you like to sing, or are you doing this for your parents either?", he carefully asks, as they walk in the twilight.   
Her parents are very demanding, when it comes to this strange gift, Lashanie is said to possess. Not that Varian really believes, she's actually able to perform any kind of magic, but maybe, this singing is also just one of those things, they want her to do.   
"Yes, I really like it.", she interrupts his thoughts. She looks so happy, saying this, that his doubt get siped away at instant.   
"This is what I want to do, you know. One day, I wish to be a great singer.", Lashanie goes on. There's an eagerly glimmer in her eyes, as she tells him about this dream she has.   
Gently smiling at her, he replies "I'm sure you'll be!"

When Varian gets home a short time later, the song is still stuck on his mind. Just as the beautiful voice, that sang it to him.


	13. Savior

What a day!   
Once again, Lashanie's aunt and her cousin are in Old Corona for a visit. Her aunt's new husband, a wealthy man, excused himself by proclaiming, that he couldn't show himself in a place like this.   
"Thank god!", Lashanie thought. "One less self-absorbed person, to stick around here."   
Though she immediately felt bad, for having such mean thoughts. Yet she couldn't help it, people like him, were people she'd usually avoid.

The meal they later had, was also testing her patience more, than just being a nice get-together. Not only because her own mom was kissing her aunt's ass, in every second sentence she spoke, but it seemed, that everyone was ordering Lashanie around.   
"Don't sit like that!", "That's not how you're supposed to hold a fork!", "Tell us, how is your singing going?", "Don't talk so loudly!", "Take your elbows off the table!"...   
When she already thought, this would never end, she finally was allowed to leave. She jumped up from her chair, feeling a great relief, and hurried to the door.

Now she's standing outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air, while she thinks to herself, "Free at last!"   
She knows exactly where she's going now. Varian should be home and he'll probably be just as happy as her, that Ben, her cousin, is here.   
"He honors us with his presence.", she mutters with an amused grin.

Lashanie takes a few fast steps away from her house, when she hears the front door being opend and then falling shut again behind her. Being sure, her mom is going to call her back, to make her help with some of the housework, she turns around. To her surprise, it's neither her mom nor her dad, but her cousin.

With a satisfied smile, he walks up to her.   
"What is it?", Lashanie asks, a sprinkle more temper flowing in her voice, than planned.   
"Running to your little alchemist, are you?"   
It's easy to see, Ben's trying to provoke her, like he always does. He's been insulting and mocking her, since their very first meeting. Back then, she didn't understand it and felt, there might be something wrong with her, if he hated her so much.   
Nowadays, she doesn't even care a bit anymore. He can't hurt her with his words, no matter how hard he tries. He means so little to her, that his words don't have any weight to pull her down.

"You're like a dog, when it comes to Varian. Only that he doesn't even have to call for you, to come running!" Ben's teeth show, as he has a nasty grin on his face, saying this.   
Lashanie just shrugs her shoulders and pays him a bored smile.   
"I'm busy, you see? I've got something to talk about with my friend. But maybe, you should try to make some friends too? Then you wouldn't have to run after a dog such as I am!"   
Without waiting for his reaction, she turns around, ready to leave.

What neither Lashanie nor Ben are noticing, is that Varian's just close by, watching their little verbal exchange.   
He actually came, to help Lashanie, get away from the unpleasant visitors, by making up a story, of how he needed her help urgently. So he's kind of surprised, when he finds, she's escaped their grip already. But there's also something else he feels - anger.   
He knows Ben is a prick and when that nag is throwing his witless affronts at him, he really doesn't bother. That guy's far too dense, for Varian to care about his gibberish. But hearing him say this ugly things to Lashanie, bugs Varian more, than he would have thought.

Yet he tries to stay calm, watching them from some distance. He knows how bad Lashanie responds, to being pampered and protected like a small child.   
And maybe it's over already anyway, since she doesn't seem interested in, and for sure not impressed with, Ben's sad attempts to insult her.

But Ben hasn't fired his final shot yet. He also turns away, as if he was getting back inside the house. But instead, he loudly shouts after her, for everyone around to be heared,   
"Pathetic! But keep spending all day by the side of this idiotic loser. Your filthy little village here, is done for anyway! Just look at these rocks, erasing this useless place from existence. So you two should play friends, as longs as you still can!"

Lashanie stops in her motion. With her hands clenched, she turns back to Ben, who's isn't facing her directly, but looking over his shoulder, waiting for her response. He's sure she'll get emotional and that would mean victory for him.

"Take that back! You don't get to call him that!", she yells.   
"How cute. You want to protect that crank, huh?" Ben laughs it off in her face, feeling so confident of his repartee.   
Right now, Lashanie feels like punshing him, but instead, she takes a deep, deep breath and smiles. Leaving her cousin in confusion.   
"I just feel sorry for you, Ben. You're not even able, to see the position that you're in. With your stepdad directing your whole life and nothing you can do on your own. And what's even worse, there's no one who's close to you, no one who really cares...", she lets a second pass, seeing how Ben's face is turning red from embarrasment and fury.   
"Varian's already twice the man, you wish yourself to be!", her bright eyes focus him.

But, though she knew her words would hit him hard, she didn't expect his reaction, to be so extreme.   
He fastly stomps towards her, sheer anger filling his mien. In front of her, he stretches his back, demonstrating how much taller he's compared to her. With a hard push, he throws her off her feet. Lashanie hits the hard, sandy ground and the little bell on her wrist, chimes in a light tune.

In shock she looks up.   
This is the first time, he's actually been violent against her. Before, he's always kept it to his mean comments.   
"Who cares for your opinion!? You're just a dumb, little girl!", he says, grinning at her.   
Ben leans down to grab her wrist and pull her back up a bit. The stocky boy brings his face near hers. "And don't you ever forget that!", he hisses.   
Satisfied with himself, he's about to push her back down, when someone yells in anger. "Take your paws off her!"

No matter what she'll say about this later, Varian couldn't just keep watching. He runs to them, stopping when he's standing directly in front of Ben. The boy lets go of Lashanie, to stand face to face with Varian.   
"Don't you dare to touch her again!", Varian says, trying to sound calm, yet his anger explodes in every of his few words.   
Ben doesn't respond, he just looks at Varian, who's a good bit shorter and smaller than him. But taking it on with both of them, probably wouldn't go well for Ben, so he raises his hands in defense.   
"I see, I've gone too far..." With one last look at Lashanie, he walks back to her house, disappearing inside it.

Varian lends Lashanie a hand, helping her back up on her feet.   
"Thanks, Vary.", she whispers, still confused by how this went down.   
Blood runs from a scratch on her arm, dropping to the floor and seep into the sand.   
"Come on, I'll take care of that.", Varian softly says, as he's dragging her with him, holding her hand.

Later, they're at Varian's place, where's he's doing his best, to doctor Lashanie. The girl's already recovered from the incident and wildly cursing over her cousin.   
"Such a... poophead!", she yells.   
Varian is just done with the bandage and chuckles a little, hearing how hard she tries, to find a good cuss for Ben. But then he looks at her, real concern showing on his face.   
"Why don't your parents do anything? They know how he behaves towards you. Yet they chose to ignore it, the past years. And look what happened..."   
"Oh Vary...", she tries to avoid his eyes. "You know my aunt married that, oh so wealthy, rich guy!"   
Lashanie, tries to make it sound funny, in attempt to hide, how much her family's thinking bothers her.   
"My mom would do anything to please her. There's no way, she'd question Ben's behavior. To them, my aunt's making our name worthy again."   
"Doing, what your parents expected from you...", Varian tilts his head, wanting to look into her eyes.

Slowly, she pulls away her hand, he's still holding.   
"I don't care for that anymore. These intrigues, I despise them anyway... Still..." She fiddles with her fingers, "I wish they'd care for me more, than for those stupid names and titles."   
As tears start to run down Lashanie's face, Varian's eyes widen in surprise. He didn't mean to make her sad.   
Obviously, she's trying to hold herself back from crying, as she doesn't sob, her shoulder aren't shaking - nothing else is revealing it, but the tears falling from her cheeks. He pulls her closer and holds her in his embrace.   
"I'm sorry Birdy, I shouldn't have...", but she just shakes her head.

She would have liked to tell him, that he didn't do anything to apologize for, that she was just endlessly happy and lucky, he was there. But if she did, she'd be squeaking under sobs and she already felt weak and small enough, crying like that. So these words would have to be left unspoken, for now.

Yet, even though she couldn't tell him, even if she felt sad about her parents way of thinking and although she's actually been physically hurt that day, when Varian was holding her like this, it all suddenly seemed unimportant, compared to this moment.


	14. Lovestruck

Some days are just longer than others. Or at least they feel so much longer, just like this one.  
The farmers of Old Corona had to put some extra work, to save as much of their harvest from those black rocks, as possible.

Even if Varian would have rather been searching for clues, what these strange objects caused to spread, he decided to join his dad on the fields and help him instead. Some time later, even Lashanie and her parents came to lend hand. It would have been a nice reminder, of the easier days, if the rocks weren't always present.  
With them around, no one could forget, that this wasn't a joyful get-together, but an urgent duty. Everyone was there, simply because they had only little time left, to save most of the village's needed income.

Now that the work is done, the day is in it's final hours already. The sky's dressed in shades of pink and purple and the air gets noticeably colder.  
A hand softly touches Varian by the shoulder, as he's watching other people leave, while catching a breath.  
"I wanna go watch the sunset. Are you going with me?", Lashanie asks.  
Her cheeks are red from the work they've just finished and the cool air outside. Her hair is messy and yet, too him she looks stunning, with that jolly smile adorning her face.  
Varian just nods, pushing those thoughts aside, as he calls for his little raccoon. 

Together with Ruddiger, they walk to the small hill, where they have spend so many hours already. Whenever the day has been hard, they come here, to share their thoughts, or to silently have a rest side by side.  
And to watch the sunset, hoping for the next day, to bring a change for the better.

The friends sit down in the gras and Ruddiger finds himself a comfy place on Lashanie's lap. He rolles himself up, like a croissant, causing the girl to chuckle, while she's gently stroking his fluffy fur.  
Varian's just watching them, listening as she tells about some daily stuff. Or at least, he's trying to actually listen, when a very sudden and unexpected realization strikes him.  
The twilight is drowning everything in rose colors, Ruddiger's calmly sleeping under Lashanie's caring hands and right there in this very moment, he understands. He doesn't want her around all time and her happiness doesn't mean so much to him, just because they're friends - he loves her.

He actually fell in love with his best friend.

It hits him like a flash. There's a tingle in his arms and legs and her words don't reach to him anymore, when a hammering in his head sets in, coming from his own heartbeat.  
Of course he knew, she meant much to him... and there sure has been some moments. Moments when he almost caught the feeling, that's now taking over his mind. Yet he's taken by surprise, of how the way he sees her, changed over the years. And how he's obviously missed, to recognize this change,... until now.

He stares at Lashanie, like all the answers, to every question in this world, were hidden in her eyes.  
While Varian's world turns upside down, so does Ruddiger, making the brunette laugh.  
"Rudy, you're tickling me!", she calls out under laughter.  
Varian starts to laugh with her - nervously. He isn't laughing because of his little raccoon friend being silly, but because of the tension he suddenly feels.

Lashanie misses his inner cofusion, owed to Ruddiger's little dance. But Varian still can't take his eyes from her.  
What should he do now? Should he just try to tell her? Should he wait for the right moment? And how would he know, when this moment has come?  
So many questions and so little answers.  
How he would like, to talk to his dad about all of this, as soon as he gets home. But Quirin's so busy these days, with the rocks causing all that trouble...  
Varian's eyes wander over the fields and stick to some rocks, that reach from the ground, like black fingers tyring to grab the sky.

Maybe this is the possible worst time, for this kind of feelings anyway. Shouldn't they care for the village first, for their homes, before everything gets destroyed by those rocks? Shouldn't he try, to make this place safe for them first?

Finally Lashanie notices, that Varian's got something on his mind.  
"You're so quiet. Is something wrong?", she asks, while putting her hand over his.  
"No, I was just..., no!", he hastily answers, rubbing his neck.  
"Maybe it'll help, if you talk about it, you know..."  
Since it's more than obvious, that there's something he isn't telling her, something that keeps his mind busy, Lashanie's trying to get him to talk.  
"It's nothing, really!"  
He gets up, ready to head back home. Before taking the hand, he's reaching out to her, she gives him a sceptical look.  
"You're a poor liar..."  
As if he wanted to agree with her, Ruddiger jumps up from the girl's lap and starts to run in circles around Varian's legs.

~*~

The friends walk home together, avoiding complicated subjects for their talk, especially the rocks.  
When they're about to seperate, close to Lashanie's home, they share an embrace, just like they normally do.  
But this time, Varian keeps holding her, far longer than usual.  
For a moment, Lashanie just enjoys having him so close. But after a while, she softly asks,  
"Are you sure, there's nothing you want to tell me?"  
He lets go of her and smiles, a little embarassed.  
"I am."

He isn't telling the truth, but she doesn't want to push him and just accepts his wish, not to share his thoughts, for now.  
Lashanie walks to the door, waving at him, before she gets inside.

The boy's walking the little distance between their houses with Ruddiger as his companion.  
He talks to the cute raccoon, like he would to another person.  
"We have to save Old Corona first. This is our home."  
Ruddiger jumps at his side, as if he wanted to give him an answer.  
"This is where we met. Most of our memories are connected to this place. When we took care of the rocks, when we're back to normal and I'm sure we'll be fine ... I will tell her."

His small, fuzzy friend, joyfully runs up and down in agreement.  
Now more than ever, Varian knows he has to work things out.  
The sooner, the better.


	15. Rapunzel's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is based on the episode of the same name S3 ep1. It starts in the middle of this episode and to fully understand the events, I recommend to watch the episode first. This being said, have fun ^^)

The princess is back. Xavier's coming down the stairs of the hideout, accompanied by Rapunzel and her party.

Joyfull the young lady greets all of her friends with an embrace. Until she's standing in front of Lashanie.  
Rapunzel seems surprised to find her here. And maybe she's right - everyone else who's hiding here, is friends with the princess. But her and Lashanie only met a few times and when they did, Lashanie always was with Varian.

There's an awkward silence building up between the two females. Finally, Eugene's the one to aks the question, that's on Rapunzel's mind.  
"The singing bird!? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Varian?"  
When he says Varian's name, he stretches it a bit, still somewhat mad about the fight, they just lost against the alchemist.  
Lashanie shakes her head slightly.  
"This man, this Saporian, he won't let me get near him..."  
"Andrew?", Rapunzel asks.  
"I don't know his name. I've met him, when I visited Varian in prison."  
Rapunzel bites her lip, listening to Lashanie.  
"I knew he was bad news, the first time I saw him. He acts all charming and civil, but underneath that disguise, you can clearly sense he's got the personality of weasel..., a rat!"  
Anger fills the young girls voice.  
"Yes, Andrew!", Eugene adds after hearing this description.

Lashanie goes on.  
"Him and his people, they are keeping me away from Varian. I tried to break into the castle several times, but they've always stopped me..."  
Eugene isn't ready, to trust the stories of the alchemist's friend just like that.  
"Why are you still running free then?"  
A joyless smile shows on her face.  
"I'm fast..., but being fast isn't enough to actually get inside."  
Rapunzel nods. They fought them just a moment ago.  
And with all these orbs Varian gave them, it probably was a childsplay, to keep that girl off.

Her next words, Lashanie directs to Rapunzel alone.  
"That's why I want to beg you princess, when you head to the castle once more, take me with you!"  
"Lashanie, I can't just do that..."  
"Please, Rapunzel. Please!"  
The young woman looks into the the eyes of the girl, that's begging as if her life depends on it. She can easily see, how desperate she is. But there's also something else...  
This moment, it reminds her a lot of the day of the storm, when she had to turn Varian down. That's why she agrees to take her with them.  
"But it will be dangerous. I can't guarantee for your safety!"  
"That's alright!", Lashanie satisfied exclaims, while presenting a spear to them, that looks quite unique.  
A gift she got from Xavier.

~*~

  
When Raps is going to make herself a new frying pan, Lashanie follows her.  
Eugene's eyes are sticking to the girl, as she leaves the room. He's still suspicious about her.  
"She's a good girl", Xavier adresses him. "She doesn't even know how much."  
It seems Xavier has no doubt about the truth of his own words and Eugene's mien loses it's severity.

Whereas, outside Lashanie is walking up to Rapunzel. The princess is obviously under a whole lot of pressure. And Lashanie understands very well. Everything's just so messed up...  
But she still has a question burning on her tongue.  
"I don't want to bother you, Rapunzel, but...", she begins.  
"No, you're not!"  
The blonde fakes a smile, trying to keep up her friendly and positive attitude.  
"You've met Varian, right? How is he? Is he alright?", Lashanie asks her.

Now Raps is sure, the girl hadn't seen him since the Separatist's took over. The worry showing on her face, she couldn't be faking that.  
"He is, but..."  
The princess hesitates.  
"Yes...?", Lashanie's worries just increase with Rapunzel's words.  
"I don't know if he's still the same person you knew. I'm not even sure, you would really want to meet him like that..."  
It would be useless to lie to that girl and Rapunzel honestly doesn't feel, like she still has the strenght, to make up something that would sound... better.  
"I see...", the younger one says quietly. "But no matter what, I still need to see him!"  
"What if he doesn't want to see you?"  
This thought already came up to Rapunzel, when Lashanie told them her story a moment ago. Maybe Varian wanted her to stay away.  
Also this whole situation, it reminds her of someone else's absence. God, it's so hard not to think about her...

Lashanie's words pull the princess out of her thoughts.  
"Then I'll have to reach out to him! He's hurting and I can't leave him like this... If he'd push me away, he'd do it out of pain, because... we'd never seperate by choice on a clear mind.", she says in a confident tune.  
A heavy weight lies on Rapunzel's heart. This conversation is driving her thoughts in a direction, she isn't ready to take yet.  
While the brunette's walking past her princess, she can clearly see, that there's something else, than the kingdom's trouble, she's raking her brain over.  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm no good... at all."  
Lashanie is looking at the stars in the night sky, while she talks. Surprised of her words, Rapunzel blinks at her.  
"Like, I was there. While all of this happened, I was there. And still, I could do nothing to stop it."  
She turns around to look into the princess's eyes.  
"But instead of letting these thoughts drag me down, I can also just do my best to fix things up, right?" A smile adorns her face.  
"Right...", Rapunzel answers, getting lost in her own thoughts once more.

Eugene joins them and Lashanie heads back inside. He doesn't even have to tell her first, that him and Raps could use some time to talk.

~*~

  
The teen's been asleep, when Eugene's voice echoes in her ears.  
"How could she have run off on her own like that?"  
He's running up and down the room.  
"If I know something about Rapunzel, it's that she is tough. But she's only one person, right!? How is she supposed to take on all this Saporian's by herself!?"  
"And Varian!", Lance throws in.  
Lashanie knows they're right, she can't make it on her own.  
"You are not helping! I'm going after her, anybody else?", Eugene exclaims.  
She jumps down from her improvised bed.  
"I thought you'd never ask!" 

~*~

  
Meeting the expectations of her friends, Rapunzel really doesn't get far, before she's being caught by the Separatists of Saporia, and thrown in a cell.  
But there, she finally gets to talk to Varian, who comes to see her. He still plans to erase the memory of everyone in Corona, with the help of a Saporian wand of oblivion and the potion he's about to create. But Rapunzels still got one chance left...  
So she finally tells him her view on the things, that happened on that fateful day. She explains to him, why she couldn't leave and that she's sorry, how all of this went down.  
"I never meant to break my promise to you, Varian. We were friends", she ends her talk.  
"That's the beauty of my plan. In the end, when your memory has been erased, we can be friends again.", he answer, walking past her cell.  
"But you're only making it worse! None of this people did anything to you!"  
"It's not what they did to me, it's what I did to them! And there's no way, that they will ever forgive me!"

Varian can't even look her in the face, as he finally admits to the princess, that he's regretting what he has done. It leaves Rapunzel is surprised, that he isn't even after revenge anymore.  
"How do you know, if you don't give them a chance?", the princess throws in, hoping to change his mind.  
Now she can kinda see, why he's doing all this. He's made bad mistakes, he'd like to undo, wishing he could just turn back time. But since that's impossible, making everyone forget, probably is the closest solution to him.  
Varian's resolve gets shaken by her words for a moment. But he quickly snaps back, recounting all of his crimes to her.  
"No making them forget, is the only way to fix what I've done.", he declares.

Andrew interferes.  
"Yeah, it's been a slight change of plans, buddy."  
He takes Varian by the shoulders and drags him away from Rapunzel. He turns him around, so that he faces his crew.  
One of them explains to Varian, that they want to use the explosive trait of his chemical, Quirinian, to blow up Corona.  
He shakes of Andrew's hand.  
"What? No, no! No we've agreed nobody would be harmed!"  
"Relax, Varian. You don't wanna end up on the wrong side of history.", Andrew tries to talk him into his plan.  
The boy looks at Rapunzel. Her hope for him, to do the right thing, is written all over her face.  
"You're right...", he says, reaching into the pocket of his coat. "So I'm gonna have to ask you, to step inside that cell."  
Varian's threatening the Saporian's with one of his orbs. They, whereas, can't believe he's turning against them.  
"I'm getting on the right side of history.", he simply states, before throwing the orb on them.

~*~

  
Just Varian's luck - instead of something useful, he threw a bathbomb on the Separatist's. Which got him a place in the same cell, they hold Rapunzel a prisoner.

Now Varian's regret lasts on his shoulders, with the weight of a ton. He feels miserable. While Raps is trying to fight the prison bars, he breaks the silence between them.  
"All I ever wanted, was for my father to be proud. 'Course, if he were free from the amber now and saw everything I've done... well, he'd be ashamed."  
Rapunzel steps back from the bars to sit down.  
"Look, I know how much it hurts, to have someone you trust, let you down. I mean, after you go through something like that, how can you ever trust anyone again?", she says.  
"I don't know... That..., that's why I thought maybe if..., if I could make you forget everything that happened, you know, we could be friends again, learn to trust again..., but I guess life doesn't really work that way."  
Their eyes meet. And even though the situation doesn't look good, it kinda helped, that they could finally have a talk like this. A smile forms on both their faces.

But Rapunzel's wonders. His friend crosses her mind.  
"What about Lashanie? You wanted to erase her memory, all her memories of you, too?"  
The smile he wears, gets lost again. It's a sad thought to him, that she would have forgotten all the time they've shared. But now he has to face her, with even more guilt he's brought onto himself.  
Though it's been quite long, since she's last shown up. Maybe she doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. And Andrew said she..., no... Andrew can't be trusted.  
"Wouldn't this be the only way, I could ever be with her?" he asks Rapunzel.  
Now it's all coming together. The young woman understands, that he's in love with his friend. So that only adds up, to the reasons, why he wanted to start over again.  
"If she forgot all the things I've done, forgot how much I've hurt her..., maybe then she could look at me again..."  
"Varian, I don't know what Andrew told you", Rapunzel says, "But I've met her!"  
His eyes light up.  
"And I know for sure, that there's nothing she wishes more, than to be with you again."  
Now his frown turns into a smile. She doesn't hate him!

They get interrupted, by Eugene and Lance showing up.  
"Ok, this is very sweet, but honestly, I'm offended! I can't believe, you were going to break into something and didn't even ask me. That's kinda my thing!", Eugene says in a playful voice, while opening the door with a selfmade lock pick.  
Rapunzel is so reliefed to see Eugene, running into his arms.  
Varian wants to leave the cell too, when Lance blocks the way for him. The big guy is looking all serious, when he asks him, where he thinks he's going. But just the next moment, he only wipes off the goatee, Varian drew on his own chin, to look more mature.  
The group chuckles a little and Varian is sure too hear a laugh he knows very well.  
Lance makes way and finally, after being seperated for the longest time since they've met, Lashanie and Varian are face to face again.

She runs to him and throws her arms around his neck, "Vary!"  
After a moment, where they just hold each other, they look into one another's face and the girl starts talking wildly.  
"I was so worried, I missed you so..., but this man, these Saporian's,... I..."  
Tears start to form in her eyes and she presses her face against his chest.

But the two teens don't get much time for their reunion. Andrew must be stopped, fast!  
Rapunzel declares, that she wants to take Varian with them. Even though Eugene is still skeptical, Rapunzel holds on to her resolve.  
With the words, "We need him!", she heads off with Varian, followed by her friends.

~*~

  
The group watches, how Andrew's party is loading an airship with the Quirinian, the chemical Varian invented. The alchemist explains the explosive force to the others, letting them know, that Corona is indeed doomed, if they can't stop Andrew.  
"Is there anything you can do?", Rapunzel asks.  
"If you get me on that ship, I think I can neutralize it.", he answers.

Meanwhile, their troubles double up themselves, when the king and queen are being led to a carriage.  
With their memories lost, they don't show any sing of resistance against Andrew and his brutes.  
The plan is, to let them watch how Corona gets destroyed, before they should be killed by the Separatist, that leads the carriage.  
So the group has to split up, Eugene; Lance and Lashanie are supposed to rescue Rapunzel's parents, while her and Varian would sneak onto the airship.

Lashanie would rather go with Rapunzel and Varian, but the princess thinks, the less people they are, the lower is the chance of being caught too early. And she probably is right, so Lashanie accepts.  
Before they leave, Varian takes Lashanie's hand.  
"Birdy..., Lashanie, there's something..., I need to tell you something..."  
He struggles to find the right words. They don't got much time left, but maybe this will be his last chance to tell her.  
Rapunzel takes him by the shoulder, "Varian, they're getting away!"  
"It's alright, Vary. I'll still be there, when you get back." Lashanie says with a kind smile.

The plan's going to be set in action, as the princess and Varian leave to the airship. But when Lashanie wants to get on a horse, Eugene just lifts her off Max again.  
"What are you doing?", she complains.  
"Sorry singing bird, but I'm not taking you with us!"  
Eugene gets on Max's back.  
"But... I can fight!"  
"Yeah, sure you can. But for now, you can just keep an eye on the airship.", he answers, before him and Lance leave on the horses, following the carriage.  
"What!?", she calls after them "Argh!"  
But then she turns around, her eyes locked at the flying ship, that now carries what's most precious to her.

~*~

  
As soon, as Rapunzel and Varian get on the ship, they have to fight Andrew and his minions.  
Caused by a small, very small incident, Varian has with his orbs, Pascal gets caught in a bubble, just as Rapunzel's feet. While Rapunzel is getting lifted by the bubble, Pascal rolls across the floor.  
Varian hurries after the small chameleon, just to be stopped by a knife. Then Andrew grabs him, draggin him to the egde of the ship.  
He's got him by his collar and holds him overboard, ready to throw him off.  
"Traitors to Saporia, pay with their lifes!", he states.

Until that moment, Lashanie couldn't see anything that happened up there, but now her heart drops, as she sees Varian like this.  
"Nooo!", her voice echoes shrill through the night.  
Varian's eyes widen and Andrew smiles with satisfaction.  
"Don't worry, she'll be right behind you."  
But Pascal, that smart guy, hits Andrew's ankle with the speed he could build up in his rolling bubble.  
He falls back inside the ship, together with Varian.  
Reliefed Lashanie sinks to the ground. For a moment, she thought she'd lose him.  
A deep breath and she pushes herself back up again, to run after the ship. Keeping up with it, as good as she can.

Thanks to Pascal and the unbelievable way, he uses his bubble against the Saporian's, Rapunzel and Varian soon got that airship in their hands, while Andrew is floating free. He got his head stuck in another bubble, caused by one of Varian's orbs, when they fell.  
They are already feeling victorious, when the poor loser Andrew, comes back one more time, to cut one of the balloons, that carry the ship.  
None of the beat up brutes, is able to stay on the ship. They all take a free flight. But with more luck than wit, they get hit by the remaining orbs, and stuck in bubbles, instead of falling to their death. It's an embarassing sight, how they just float away...  
Rapunzel and Varian though, manage to stay onboard, but things are looking bad.

~*~

  
At the same time, Eugene and Lance are able, to rescue the king and queen, not even knowing about the trouble Rapunzel and Varian are into.

The one balloon that's left, isn't enough to carry the ship. Half of it is already hanging down and they're too close to the ground. This way, Corona can't be saved. They have to change plans.  
Rapunzel suggests using the Quirinian.  
"Yes, yes! Heating the Quirinian will increase the temperature enough, for the balloon to rise. We just have to get it high enough so... so when it explodes, it won't destroy the city."  
Before Varian goes on, he looks down in the streets, where Lashanie is still trying to follow them, warning the people she comes across. If the city gets destroyed, then...

"You need to get off that ship. Rapunzel, I've got to clean up my own mess.", he says.  
"No. You do not have a shield of magic hair, that will protect you, when this thing explodes."  
She wraps her hair around him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"It's you're mess, but it's my kingdom!"  
With these words, she sends the boy down, safely landing him on a roof. He can only watch, as the airship flies away without him.  
And he calls after her, "Rapunzel!"

The princess brings the balloon as high into the sky, as possible.  
When the Quirinian sets the ship on fire, she climbs the balloon. Now they're just high enough from the ground, so the city will be save, when the chemicals explode.  
Rapunzel uses her hair, to form a protective shield around her and Pascal... and POW! - the ship explodes.

Lance and Eugene are watching the explosion from afar, just like Varian and Lashanie. They all hope, for Rapunzel to make it, as they got their eyes locked at the green cloud of smoke, that formed over the castle.  
And indeed, Rapunzel's hair shields her and she's able, to make it back to the ground safely.  
Eugene comes running to her, closing his arms around the brave young woman.  
"It's all over.", he says in a soft voice.  
Rapunzel smiles.  
"Not yet. There's still one promise, I have to keep."

~*~

  
Together with Varian and Lashanie, the princess makes her way to Old Corona, to finally free Quirin.  
She wraps her hair around the amber and gives instructions to Varian.  
"Once I start this incantation, I won't be able to stop it and it could seriously harm both of you and your father. So, I'm trusting you, to snap me out of it, once your father is free."  
She hands Varian a bucket filled with water, he's supposed to throw over her, as soon as the amber's gone.  
He smiles at her. "You can trust me Rapunzel."

And so she starts the incantation.  
"Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chains  
And set the spirit free"

Varian can't believe his eyes. The amber actually starts to melt.  
"It's working.", he whispers, just to repeat these words loudly. "It's working!"  
Lashanie places a hand on his shoulder, feeling her heart pounding wildly. After all this time, seeing Quirin free again is like a dream coming true.  
But then she starts to feel weak. This incantion, it has a bad effect on her. She's getting dizzy and falls to her knees.  
"Birdy!", Varian calls for her.  
"It's alright. I'll be fine.", she answers, forcing a smile.

It's done. Finally, Varian's father is free. Before he can run to him, he still has to stop the incantation.  
He throws the water over Rapunzel, but it evaporates instantly, when it touches her.  
Varian tries to take the princess by the shoulders and his gloves get burned off. Lucky for him, only his gloves.  
He can't touch Rapunzel and Lashanie is getting weaker with each passing second.  
So he just stands in front of her, hoping words might reach her, when nothing else does.  
"You didn't give up on me, I'm not giving up on you."  
And all of a sudden, Rapunzel snaps out of the incantation, turning back to normal.

Before Varian finally gets reunited with his dad, he checks on Rapunzel. As they share an embrace, he thanks her.  
Then he runs to Quirin.  
He's got his dad back. And more than that, he finally gets to hear the words, he's been wishing for the entire time.  
"I'm so proud of you, Varian. I always have been."  
The two females smile, seeing them so happy, finally able to be a family again.  
Rapunzel walks over to Lashanie, who's still sitting on the ground and stretches out her hand to her.  
Lashanie takes it and says, with a big smile on her face, "Thank you, Rapunzel. For everything."

~*~

  
Sometime later, a big celebration is held in the streets of Corona.  
First Lashanie dances by herself, between all the other people. Then, with a fulminant spin, she brings herself in front of Varian, holding out a hand to the alchemist.  
He hesitates, since his dad's with him and they have been seperated for so long. But Quirin just gives him a gentle push, nodding at his son.

The two dance in the crowd, spinning around.  
While they hold on to each other, their eyes meet. And there it is, the moment both of them have been waiting for.  
The right moment, to finally tell, what they've been carrying in their hearts for a long time now.  
"I love you!", they both call out, almost at the same time.

Lashanie bites her lip, her eyes widen, as her heartbeat increases.  
Varian blinks at her in surprise.  
He wished so much for her, to love him back, that he would have even erased her memory, when she already did love him and he just didn't know.  
He closes his arms around her, lifting her a bit, while happily spinning around.  
"She loves me!", he yells loudly, for everyone to hear.

His dad shakes his head, wearing a warm smile on his face, while Ludwig stands beside him, frowning.  
Not only did his daughter run away, now she's even got herself a boyfriend, without asking him for his mind.

But none of this goes noticed by the two lovebirds, as they keep dancing in a close embrace.


	16. For Birdy

In times like this, everyone has to move closer together.  
Old Corona's finally getting rebuild. But right now, a lot of work has yet to be done.  
Most of the houses are still under construction and since Varian's dad and Lashanie's parents are friends, and the two teens seem inseparable anyway, now that they're a couple, the families decide, to share a house, as long as the reconstruction is still ongoing.  
Though they don't have enough space, for everyone to claim an own room, and so Varian and Lashanie get to share one, for the time of their cohabitation.

When their parents tell them about this new arrangement, the lovebirds happily smile at each other, glad they get to spend even more time together.  
Quirin and Anne don't hesitate, to give them some private space. Only Ludwig would have rather taken his daughter with him, to his and Anne's room. He even seems somewhat confused, when no one shows to agree with him.  
On the contrary, Anne just grunted "Oh no, Ludwig!", while Quirin patted Lashanie's shoulder, having a pitying look on his face. Varian tried to hold his laughter, as Lashanie crossed her arms, stating "No way!"

So in the end, Ludwig gives in. But before he accepts his defeat, he leans over to Varian.  
"I warn you, boy. Don't you dare to try anything!"  
Varian raises his hands in defense, "Got it."  
"And I got an eye on you!", Ludwig hisses, before leaning back in his seat again.  
With an insecure mien the boy looks at his father. But Quirin just shrugs his shoulders, yet with an apologetic smile. His son has to gain back Ludwig's trust by himself. There isn't much, Quirin could do to help him with that, even if he would like to.

~*~

It's the night after the hunt for the lost treasure of Herz der Sonne and the two young lovers are back home, back in their own little room after that long, thrilling day.

Lashanie's changing to her sleeping attire, while Varian, already dressed for the night, is sitting on the bed, his back turned to her.  
They let the events of the day pass in review. So much has happened - a flight on a balloon, lots and lots of legends Xavier told on the way, a fight against mummies... what a day!  
And in the end, Varian and Xavier even kinda grew together. Though Lashanie would have never tried to push it, she's really happy they did. After all the time she spend in the hideout, the old blacksmith has become a cherished friend to her.

When their talk gets to the point of the fight, Varian turns slightly towards Lashanie.  
"I really didn't expect, you could fight like this!"  
"Well, you missed a few things.", she chuckles, while pulling the dress over her head.  
"I guess so..."  
She walks to him, gently smiling at her beloved alchemist.  
"It's nothing special really. You don't even have to be very skilled, to use that kind of weapon ."  
Varian returns her smile.  
"Well, the skill you do have, was already pretty impressive to me."  
"I skillfully broke my spear...", she adds with a shrug of her shoulders.  
"Right..."

Back then, she got it stuck between the bones of a mummie and when she tried to pull it out again, the head broke. Yet Varian kinda feels, like she only broke it, because she wanted to hurry to him, to protect him.

With a loud yawn, he falls down on the mattress, feeling fatigue crawling up inside him.  
"It sure was kind of Xavier, to give it to you in the first place."  
Varian says, watching from the corner of his eyes, how Lashanie slips under the blanket.  
"It was. You know, when he gave it to me, he told me, that it once belonged to a beautiful warrior. A young woman, who wasn't only known for her ability in battle, but also said, to heal the wounds of her companions with just a touch of her hand. And when-"  
"Birdy?", he gently interrupts her talking.  
"Yes?"  
"I think, I've heard enough legends for today."  
The girl chuckles, "You're right.", while snuggling up against him.

Then she adds, "Too bad it's broken now."  
"Mhm.", is the only answer she recieves from Varian.  
It still gives him butterflies, having her so close. And he just adores her even more, for how she shows these little acts of affection so naturally.  
With a small stretch, she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, followed by a soft whisper.  
"I love you. Goodnight Vary."  
"I- I love you too. Sleep tight.", he says in a slight stutter, hesitating first, but then pulling her a little closer.

~*~

The next day, Varian's got some time on his hands, while Lashanie is out to sing in Corona. He's using this time, to craft a fitting material, for replacing the broken spearhead.  
After some tries and a few mild curses, he eventually creates something he's satisfied with. It's sort of crystal-like, pleasant to the eye and hard to break.  
"Just perfect for her, don't you think?", he asks Ruddiger, who's been watching him work. Though the curious raccoon seems more interested in the tools, that are set on the table.  
Taking the spear and his new creation with him, Varian soon heads off to Corona.

Arriving there, the alchemist instantly walks to Xavier's shop.  
"Ah Varian! What brings you here?"  
With open arms, the man welcomes him. Varian holds out the spear to Xavier.  
"I want to ask you, could you please help me to fix this for Lashanie? I've brought something along, we could use to forge a new spearhead."  
"But of course I will help you, with that favor for the young lady.", he nods, making a short break, before he continues talking.  
"The Ironfeather, that's what the spear is called. That name it got, from the shape of it's head. It's very first owner-"  
In a most considerate tune, Varian stops the blacksmith's story.  
"Would you mind telling me about this, while we're fixing the spear?"  
Xavier raises an eyebrow, but then he just smiles at the young male.  
"You're right. It's a long story, so we might aswell get some work done, while I tell it."

They do a pretty good job. So much so that, when they've finished their work, the Ironfeather is even better than before. And though it won't be of any tactical use, the spear has become a real eye-catcher, thanks to it's new colorful head.

~*~

Later, when Lashanie comes home, Varian proudly presents the repaired spear to her. Happily she takes it, wearing a mien, as if she was just given a diamond.  
To test it, she does some impressive moves, spinning the weapon around. The flowing movements, make it look, as if she was performing some kind of dance.  
Varian watches his girl, thinking to himself, that he sure is lucky, he can call her is own.

A big smile adorns her face, when she turns back to face him.  
"Thank you so much Vary! It's perfect! Now even the weight is better balanced."  
"I only hope, you won't have to use it anytime soon...", he responds with a thoughtful face.  
Lashanie nods, "From your lips to gods ears!"  
Then her eyes wander back to the shimmering spearhead.  
"It looks so pretty!"  
Seeing her so enraptured by his work, is just what Varian was hoping for.  
"You like it?", he asks.  
"Of course! These colors, they are beautiful..."  
He takes her hand, "I'm glad you think so!"  
Kindly smiling at Lashanie, he places a little something in her palm.

It's one single earring, made from the same material as the Ironfeather's new head. Varian took five gems, in different sizes and connected them through a small golden chain.  
The girl gasps in surprise. "Oh wow..., it's really pretty."  
"Then it'll fit you just perfectly."  
His words send a blush to her cheeks. When she's brushing a streak of hair behind her ear and touches the earlope with her fingertips, she notices something...  
"Well, I guess I have to get my ear pierced."  
Varian blinks at her for a short moment, before it hits him.  
"Oh, you're right!"

That he didn't think of, while making this gift for her. She never wore anything like that before.  
"Maybe I can do it. If you don't mind...", he says, rubbing his neck.  
"Not at all. Better you, than anyone else."  
He nods, "Don't worry, I'll be careful!"  
"You better be, unless you want our parents to come running, when they hear me scream.", she says, with a little giggle and a wink.  
Varian blushes. "You.., I - you know I..." With a somewhat pouty smile he adds, "That's not funny. Your dad's just waiting for a chance, to go off on me."  
"Awww..", Lashanie pulls him by his collar and places a soft kiss on his cheek. "Come on now, I really want to start wearing that earing."

☽ -x ღ x-☾


	17. A new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3

With light steps, Lashanie's walking through the woods, just her and the melody she's humming. This little walk, was more or less an escape, a time out from the nosiness of her dad. 

Maybe she's too hard on him and it's just perfectly normal for a father, to keep an eye on their child like that. But all this constant checks, walking in their room with silly excuses, just to see what they are doing. Why can't her dad be as chill, as Quirin, when it comes to her and Varian being a couple?  
She kicks a tiny rock, that's lying in front of her feet. It would have been great, to have Varian with her now. But for that, he would have had to take a break from his research.   
As much, as she loves his endless determination and she's happy, that Varian gained Rapunzel's trust back, she wishes, there wasn't so much weight lasting on his shoulders. Yet she knows, how important it is to him, how much he wants to help after all that happened... and he's also really interested in Demanitus notes. So how could she possibly keep him from his work?

Without any destination, the girl makes her way further into the woods. Suddenly she hears a whimpering, fitting the sound, a small animal would make. Not hesitating any minute, she hurries into the direction, the noise is coming from. Just a quick sprint and she finds a raccoon, which got it's leg stuck in a trap.  
On the first look, she mistakes the little creature for Ruddiger, running to the animal and kneeling down by it's side.  
"Oh no, Rudy, how did this..."  
Taking a closer look now, she realizes, it's not Varian's buddy in this nasty trap. Still she cant leave this poor pet behind like this. 

Carefully, Lashanie tries to free the pitiful raccoon from it's miserable position. But the first try fails, when the animal bites her hand, as it feels scared and helpless.  
"I just want to help you. Look, I'm not going to hurt you.", the girl says, in soft voice.  
While she speaks to the pet, Lashanie gently strokes it's fur, making sure it calms down a little. Then she puts all her strength into opening the trap.  
Probably, the animal would have run away immediatly now, if it's leg wasn't injured so badly. Just leaving it behind like this, would mean leaving it as a prey. And so Lashanie lifts the small raccoon in her arms and carries it back home.

~*~

She walks into the room her and Varian share, as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb his work. The floor is covered in different stuff. Clothes, some of him, but mostly her's. A whole lot of books and papers, notes written in Varian's handwriting, with sketches to visualize his thought processes.  
This time, she's got to admit her dad was right - they really need to clean that room. With her foot, she moves some of the stuff, to make space for a blanket, where she carefully places their visitor.

Varian looks up from his desk, turning to Lashanie.  
"You got something there?"  
"Someone!", she responds. "I found her in the woods, stuck in a trap."  
The boy makes a stern face. If it was up to him, they wouldn't use such traps anymore.  
"Yeah, I see. Her leg looks bad.", he says.  
Lashanie nods, looking up to Varian, who's actually left his workspace, now standing beside her.  
"I know you're busy, but would you still lend me a hand, to doctor it quickly?"  
"Sure, I'll get a bandage!"

They clean the wound and put the bandage on the injured leg. All this, under the curious eyes of Ruddiger, who's making a face, as if he had never seen another raccoon.   
He doesn't even seem to bother, that this one right there, just invaded his home.

When Lashanie puts her hand on the little creature, wanting to use her gift, to help the wound heal faster, she starts to feel dizzy. With one hand, she holds herself from falling to the floor. Since Rapunzel's return, no even some time before that, she keeps getting this strange sudden feeling of faintness, whenever she wants to make use of her power.  
Worried, Varian kneels down beside Lashanie, taking her by the shoulder.  
"Birdy, are you alright!?"  
"Yes, I think so...", she nods.  
He exhales loudly, relieved she seems to be fine.  
"Maybe you should just let it heal the normal way.", he adds, before pulling her back up on her feet.

Still a little dazed, Lashanie sits down on the bed. To her surprise, Varian doesn't just get back to his work, but takes a seat by her side.  
"Maybe we should give her a name, for the time she stays.", the boy suggests.  
"You're right. A name for a girl, so..."  
Now, the two teens caught not only their visitor's attention, Ruddiger also seems to listen closely.

"How about Hilda?", Lashanie asks, after thinking for a short moment.  
Varian pulls a wry face, while neither the small female raccoon itself, nor Ruddiger seem impressed with Lashanie's suggestion.  
"Maybe Magda?", is her next try.  
Now the little creature actually seems to be a little offended, if that's even possible.  
"Or Berta?", that's all the names, Lashanie could think of right now.  
Varian laughs, when the cute, small raccon to their feet, starts to grumble, while Ruddiger is running in circles, as if he's trying to protest.  
"How do you like the name Rhonda?", the alchemist asks, still chuckling a little.  
"Yeah, that's a cute one!", the girl joyfully agrees.  
Even the picky raccoons, seem happy with the final result of their brainstorming.  
Gently smiling at their new friend, Lashanie states, "So Rhonda it is."

~*~

The leg takes some time to heal. Time, where Rhonda and Lashanie grow very fond of each other.  
But eventually, the pet has recovered and Lashanie wants to take her back to the woods. Varian and Ruddiger accopany them. On the way, the girl keeps repeating, how much she's going to miss the little raccoon.

When they're at a safe place, deep in the woods, where seldom a hunter can be seen and no traps can be found, Lashanie sits down on her knees.  
"So that's it now. You're free again.", she says with a lump in her throat.  
But Rhonda doesn't show any intention, to leave the group. Instead, she starts to cuddle up against Lashanie's legs.  
"Oh no, you're supposed to leave now!"  
The small creature isn't making it any easier on Lashanie, to let her go.

Now Rhonda turns away, runs to Ruddiger and under happy noises, they playfully fight each other on the floor.  
Lashanie just blinks at them, while Varian chuckles.  
"It seems, she's not going to leave you. Can't blame her." he says, smiling at Lashanie.  
"But... what now?"  
Varian shrugs, "We'll take her back home."  
He grabs Lashanie's hand, ready to head back to the village.

"My father will never allow this. The only reason, he can't say anything against Ruddiger is, that he can't boss you around.", she argues on the way, while Ruddiger and Rhonda follow them, still busy with their silly games.  
"I'd really like to see him, trying to keep her out! Do you remember how I've adopted Ruddiger?"  
Lashanie thinks for a moment, then she shakes her head slightly.  
"Not really, no..."  
"Exactly! He just came and he stayed.", Varian laughs loudly.  
It's such a nice feeling, to see him laugh like this, so Lashanie just laughs with him. As long as he's there, she has to worry about nothing.

~*~

Late in the evening, Lashanie's sitting on her bed, humming a melody, while stroking the fluffy fur of Rhonda. A soft knocking on the door catches her attention. Varian comes in, holding a red ribbon in his hand.  
"I got something for you. Your mom gave it to me. We thought it might fit our new friend."  
His smile is so warm and kind, as he hands her the ribbon. She never thought it was even possible, but it feels like, her love for him is just growing with each passing day.  
"That's such a sweet idea. Thank you Vary!"  
She hugs him tightly, before putting the ribbon on Rhonda's neck.

The pet looks really pretty with it, now being somewhat destinctive, to all the other raccoons out there.  
"It fits her perfectly!", Lashanie notices, smiling from ear to ear.  
Happy he could put a smile on her face, with something simple like this, Varian responds "Sure does."

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	18. First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3

A sundown and the same place as always. Varian is sitting next to Lashanie and while she enjoys the view, of the burning colors in the sky, Varian's thoughts are spinning over her. Or better over something, that's got to do with her.  
It's been some time already, since they've confessed their feelings for each other and became a couple. But in all that time that has passed now, they didn't share a kiss yet. He feels a little silly, racking his brain over this, when she doesn't miss a chance, to show him her affection and love, but since that little talk he had with Eugene and Lance, his mind keeps drifting back to that thought.

~*~

It was just some hours ago, when they've been in Corona together, Lashanie to perfrom her singing and Varian, to get some supplies for his alchemy.  
Walking back to the center of the market, he could hear his Birdy sing. She sounded so confident, with a clear and strong, yet tender voice, that Varian just kept listening to her for a little while, sure to keep some distance, so he wouldn't distract her. She was living her dream and he enjoyed seeing her like this.  
That's when Eugene and Lance sneaked up on him.  
"Say Lance, don't you think the birds sound sweet today?" Eugene asked in a silly tune, while putting one arm around Varian's shoulder.  
"Oh they do! Perhaps the birds are in love?", Lance instantly joined Eugene's joke.  
Though it was silly, Varian couldn't keep himself from smiling.  
"So how is it going for you?"  
Eugene tried to make it sound incidental. It wasn't much like him, to get involved into other people's business. But something about those teens, was screaming to him, that they could need some good advice. And who could give them better advice than Eugene himself!?

"We're fine...", Varian answered, a little confused by Eugene's sudden interest.  
"Good. That's great. But you know kiddo, you really gotta be good to your girl! And here we are, me and Lance, willing to share our expert knowledge with you."  
Varian's eyes widened. That sure wasn't the kind of talk, he was hoping to have with Eugene. Why couldn't they just talk about the tales of Flynn Rider instead?  
Trying to avoid this conversation, he stuttered, "That's..., wow - that's really honorable... but, well I have to-"  
But getting interrupted by Eugene.  
"No, you don't have to thank us! It's the duty of us adults, to share our many experiences with the youth."  
"Well said buddy!", Lance gratulated him.  
"Thanks buddy!"

The advices they gave, were mostly common sense, things everyone could have told him. Until Lance made a very serious face.  
"And never, under any circumstace, try to end a unpleasant conversation, by kissing her. You might get bitten!"  
Confused the other two males looked at him.  
"You... what!?", was the only thing, the older one replied, when Varian just reacted with a nervous chuckle.  
"No, don't worry! Lance is just joking." Eugene said, adding in a far lower voice, "Or meeting very strange woman."  
"Haha, yeah... no. Thats not it...", the teen stuttered, unsure if he should really tell them.  
But maybe they actually could give him an useful advice. So he gathered his courage, while he kept his eyes locked at Lashanie, who was still singing in small distance.  
"Well, kissing... we kinda didn't yet."

"You're serious?", Lance called out.  
His friend wore a smirk. "That boy takes over an entire kingdom, but is too shy, to kiss his own girl!"  
"I'm not too shy!" Varian insisted. "There just hasn't been the right moment yet."  
Eugene was still smiling, while he started shaking his head.  
"No, you don't just wait for the right moment."  
"I don't?", the boy blinked at him.  
"Of course not. You make it the right moment!"  
That sounded so much, like something Flynn Rider would say, that Varian was conviced this would work.

So Eugene tried to explain a plan to him, acting it out with Lance.  
"Find a nice place, something with a romantic atmosphere to it."  
"The atmosphere is very important!", Lance endorsed him.  
"Then you take her face into your hands, look her deep in the eyes and tell her, how beautiful she is. That you love her more, than anything else."  
Varian listened carefully, nodding to each single step.  
"And then you just kiss her.", the self-proclaimed expert ended his instructions.

With their little act, they had caught Lashanie's attention. Amused, but also a little confused, she waved at them. The male's started to wave back at her, all of them wearing a quite suspicious smile.

~*~

And now he's sitting here, trying to find the courage, to turn this plan into action. He recalls Eugene's words, "Make it the right moment."  
Gently he brushes a streak of hair behind her ear. With a warm smile, she turns to him.  
Why must this be so hard to do, when there's nothing he wants more in this very moment?  
"Birdy, you..." he starts, holding her hand in a tight grip.  
While he's gazing into her eyes, his mind goes blank. He has forgotten, what Eugene told him to do. But instead of trying to find the right words to say, he just moves his face closer to hers, until their foreheads rest against each other.  
Withing seconds, which feel like an eternity, the space between them shrinks so far, that Varian can almost feel the warmth of her lips on his.

But instead of her lips, her finger meets his mouth. Puzzled he looks at her. Did he do something wrong?  
Reading from his face, what he's silently asking himself, Lashanie explains her reaction.  
"You're nose is bleeding."  
With her thumb, she wipes the blood from his upper lip and shows it to him.  
"What the...?" he mutters, holding a hand under his nose.  
An apologetic and somewhat embarrassed smile shows on his face, as he says "Sorry Birdy."  
Under a soft chuckle, she hands him a handkerchief.  
"Oh Vary, it's alright."

He takes the handkerchief, trying to act cool about it, whe he's cursing internally. He finally had the courage, to initiate a kiss, their first kiss and they were so close already...!

~*~

It's amazing, how much can happen, in only one day. Practically overnight, strange red rocks started to appear all over Corona. And lots of troubles with them. While everyone was tormented by visualizations of their fears, caused by the rocks, Rapunzel, Varian and Lashanie were still able, to fix this mess.  
While Varian for sure, took the most important part, in saving the kingdom. Finally he had the chance, to show the people the good in him. Some even see him as some kind of hero now, a great success for the young alchemist. One he's really earned, by saving everyone while fighting his own fears.

Lashanie couldn't be more proud of him. She looks at Varian who's sleeping next to her.  
It's late, really late. The night has come a few hours ago and yet she's still awake.  
Her boyfriend is quietly snoring, but that's not what's keeping her from drifting to sleep. No, what keeps her mind spinning, is the fact that he kept his struggle a secret from her.  
She can imagine why he didn't tell her and maybe she should just be happy, that everything turned out so well in the end. But that little voice inside her head, seems to think differently.

Knowing he's suffered from his past and the nasty thoughts it created in his mind, dealing with it all alone, even though she was there, leaves a bitter taste on her tongue.  
Carefully, she runs her fingers through his messy hair.

When she finally accepts, she won't be able to fall asleep anytime soon, she get's up instead. As quiet as possible, the girl sneaks to the door, making sure, not to wake Varian. Before she leaves the room, she checks on him, if he's still sleeping.  
Little time later, Varian turns around in their bed, reaching out for Lashanie. It takes the sleepy boy a moment, to realize her side of the bed is empty. He puts his hand on the mattress - it's cold, so she's been gone for some time. He remembers she was still there, when he fell asleep.

Varian get's up, to look where she might be. In the parlor, the front door is left slightly open, so he walks out to find her, sitting on the stairs in front of the house, only wearing her nightdress.  
"Birdy? What's wrong, why are you sitting here like this, in the middle of the night?", he asks drowzy, while taking a seat beside her.  
"I can't get to sleep. This day was... packed. Guess I'm still kinda processing."  
As she talks, she keps folding and unfolding her hands.  
"Mhm, I see.", he responds.

For a little while, there's just silence between them. Only a few crickets fiddle their song.  
"What is it, that keeps your mind so busy?", Varian eventually asks.  
"You.", she simply answers.  
His face is like a big question sign, so Lashanie tries to put her thoughts into words.  
"You never told me, how much you still struggle with your actions."  
Now his mien is changing, making it obvious, he'd rather not talk about this.  
"I just wish, you would tell me, when something troubles you. I wish you'd let me help you, to get through things like this."

Varian faces away from her, before he responds.  
"You already had to deal with my problems and troubles so much these past months. So now that we've made it through the worst, I wanted you, to finally be carefree. You shouldn't have to lend me your strength time and time again."  
With a tender mien, she takes his hand into hers.  
"Varian, this strenght you're talking about, I only got it from you!"  
Surprised he blinks at her.  
"I'll gladly be strong for you and whatever might come at us, we'll face it together. You never have to be in doubt, if I will be standing by your side. This I can promise you."  
"Birdy, I..."  
Once again, she left him speechless. Her eyes seem to glow in the moonlight, while a smile adorns her face.  
There are so many things, he could say to her, so many loving words, but instead, he gently strokes her cheek and leans in for a kiss, for the kiss.

Just an inch more, she can already feel his breath on her lips and yet he hesitates again.  
Suddenly, squeaky noises disturb the silence, sounding, as if they wanted to encourage Varian. Rhonda and Ruddiger have followed him, now sitting by the teen's feet, excitedly chattering.  
But, though they mean well, they're only making him even more nervous. Irritated he looks at them and calls "Quiet!"  
Under more loud raccoon noises, they run off, like kids who played a doorbell prank. This whole situation, makes Lashanie giggle.

She's pretty sure, he won't find the courage to actually kiss her that night. So it leaves her in surprise, when Varian turns back to her and without hesitation, he kisses her. A gentle, affectionate kiss.  
Lashanie feels a sensation, as if a thousand butterflies came to life in her stomach, when he pulls her closer, while covering her lips in more soft kisses.  
With only the moon watching them.

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	19. Day of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3

Varian's wearing a bouquet of beautiful flowers with him, yellow and white daffodils, just as pretty, as his girlfriend he's heading to. It's the day of hearts, the first day of hearts, they'll spend as a couple. So it's pretty clear, what Varian has planned for this day - he wants to take Lashanie to Corona, so they could sign Herz der Sonne's journal together.  
By doing so, they'd have to ignore Ludwig's prohibition, but that would be worth it for Varian. Just the night before, when they all had dinner together, Ludwig addressed this...

~*~

They were sitting around the table and while their parents where talking about the harvest and the income they were to expect of it, Varian and Lashanie had their own silly conversation, pretty much just goofing around a little. They were talking in whispers and quietly giggling from time to time, which brought them Ludwig's attention.  
He kept glimpsing at the teens, while he was talking to Quirin, but suddenly, he turned to them directly.  
"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Before any of them could answer him, Anne did.  
"Lashanie's got to help me with an important order for a customer."  
With a wink at Varian she added "Then she's free for you."  
She just ignored the face of her husband, that was signed with a big frown.  
Quirin shrugged, "I'll be busy on the fields anyway, so enjoy your day."  
The dismay showing on Ludwig's face was almost frightening.  
"Yes, enjoy your day. But you don't plan to write your names into that diary, do you?", he asked in a serious tune.  
Varian coughed, taken by surprise. Sure he had already planned it then, but no way he would have told her dad about this.  
His girl rolled her eyes. "Dad..."

"Why not?", Quirin just asked, backing his son. "It's simply two names in a book, nothing to worry about."  
A slight smile showed on his face, as he looked at Varian.  
"Right, but...", the other man tried to argue, but Quirin didn't give him the chance to go on.  
"Anyway, have you seen the mess in the fields, that was caused by the crows lately? The scarecrow alone, obviously isn't enoug anymore. We should rather think about a quick solution for this."  
Everyone was starting to make suggestions, for a better way to protect the harvest, so Ludwig had no choice, but to drop the subject.  
Still from time to time, he gave Varian a look, with a clear message, "Don't you dare."

~*~

Well, he couldn't care less, he's going to hand Lashanie the flowers and then, they'll go to Corona and sign the journal. Ludwig won't be home and able to stop them anyway, he saw him walking to the fields with his dad.

Varian opens the front door, finding Lashanie standing in the middle of the room, wearing a stunningly beautiful, white dress. He startles "Wha... what are you...?"  
"It's called a wedding dress.", she answers, before he can finish his sentence.  
Lashanie tries to tame the extreme amount of fabric, as she's walking up to her boyfriend, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
"A we... wedding dress? But why? I mean, what for?", he asks, completely confused.  
But the only answers he gets, is a smile, that same mischievous smile, she wears whenever she's teasing him.  
Her mom walks in, her hands full with sewing material.  
"Calm down boy. You're not going to marry my baby so soon!", she says with an amused grin, while adjusting the dress.  
With a sigh and a slight shake of her head, Lashanie let's out an annoyed "Mom..."

But the boy's face has instantly turned red. Nervously he chuckles.  
"Hahah, of course not. I mean, not that I wouldn't want to! ... like I...", he bites his tongue, stopping himself from drivelling.  
Varian clears his throat, then addresses Lashanie.  
"Actually, I came to take you out.", he's holding the flowers to her and receives a bright, happy smile.  
With a look to Anne he asks, "If that's fine by you?"  
Anne grabs the flowers before Lashanie can, ignoring her daughters pout.  
"Sure, to get the rest of my work done, I don't need a mannequin anymore. Go change dear, I'll take care of the flowers."

~*~

Soon the two teens leave to Corona. While they walk, holding hands, Lashanie wears a cheeky smile.  
"What is it?", Varian eventually asks.  
"You sure got nervous back then...", her smile intensifies.  
The boy laughs. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting something like this."  
His mien changes, as his eyes rest on her. A lovedrunk look, is what shows when he adds, "But you looked beautiful."  
This time, it's her who turns red, hoping he doesn't notice.  
"Come on, the dress was like two times too big on me. I probably looked like I was drowning between all that fabric. But when we both get married, I'll...", she stops.  
Sometimes her mouth seems to be faster, than her brain and so her eyes widen, only when she realizes, what she just said. For a short moment, Varian blinks at her, somewhat surprised. But then, the loving look returns to his face, when he slightly tightens the grip of his hand.

~*~

Arriving in Corona, they find Herz der Sonne's diary to be stolen.  
"But it's the day of hearts, the day of lovers... who in the world would steal that book?", Lashanie says in disbelief.  
"And where's Rapunzel?", Varian asks, looking at the people around them.  
A lone man then tells them, that the princess has left with her family.  
"Looks like she's still trying, to bring back her parents memories.", the young alchemist mutters.

A lot of people are gathering at this place. Couples of all ages, some seem to be even younger than Lashanie and Varian. Dissapointment is the emotion that's most present, when everyone has to accept, that they won't be able, to put a proof of their love, as they had planned.  
Kind of perplexed, Lashanie stands in the crowd, feeling a great need to help somehow, yet she's got no idea how.

That's when an elderly woman takes her by the wrist. First, the girl startles, but taking a close look at that woman, she recognizes her, as someone who regularly comes to listen to her singing at the market.  
"Young lady, maybe you could sing for us? Bring some joy to this hapless situation."  
"Oh, I...", Lashanie looks at Varian, who just shrugs his shoulders.

Soon this incident, turns the celebration for the day of hearts into a musical festival, when not only Lashanie sings, but some people join her, while other organize instruments and start playing the fitting music, making a lot of couples dance on the plaza.  
Varian watches his girlfriend singing and dancing and cheering the people up by doing so. Seeing her like this, gives him a warm, pleasant feeling. If he wouldn't have known already, how much he loves her, now he'd know.

When Lashanie's sure, her help isn't really needed anymore, she runs back to Varian, falling into his arms. The music is still playing and someone sings a lovesong, so the teens use this chance, to dance with each other.  
When the rhythm slightly slows down, Varian pulls his girl a little closer.  
"You've done great.", he whispers into her ear, before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

~*~

Though they had fun, the journal wasn't brought back, meaning they had to leave without signing it. With that unexpected turn, Varian's glad he's prepared something else, a little surprise for Lashanie. Now he only has to hope, that Anne hasn't forgotten about it.  
...

They can already see the dark smoke coming from their house, when they're only at the entrance of Old Corona. Alarmed, they hurry there, to see what happened. The door swings open abruptly, and not only Varian and Lashanie are more than baffled by the cause of the smoke, also Ludwig and Quirin came running.  
Inside they find Anne, holding something burnt in her, with oven mittens equipped, hands. Varian's jaw drops, it's the small surprise he had prepared for Lashanie... or at least what's left of it.  
The only thing he asked Anne to do, was to turn the oven on and to take the pie out, as soon as it was done. She obviously failed on that last one.

"But how!?", he asks, looking at the ashes she's holding in the baking tin.  
"The dress, I'm sorry Varian, I got lost in my work. But I'll bring you both some tea later."  
With these words, Anne leaves, to eleminate the proof of her little disaster. All of them seem perplexed, except for Ludwig, who's wearing the biggest smile.

~*~

Later, when Anne also forgot, she wanted to bring them some tea, the lovebirds decide to finally get rest and go to bed. Moonlight is falling through the window, putting a silvery shimmer to everything it touches. The teens are snuggled up against each other, exhausted from all the odd events of that one single day.  
"I'm sorry Birdy", Varian says quietly, "Nothing really went the way it was planned."  
"Oh Vary, I was happy. As long as I'm with you, the journal of Herz der Sonne, presents and everything else is just trivial.", she answers happily, as she nestles to his shoulder.  
The boy smiles, feeling a great wave of affection coming over him.  
"I'm going to miss this.", Lashanie suddenly says, leaving him confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, soon Old Corona will be completely reconstructed."  
"Right...", he nods.  
"And then, we will be back to an own house. I'll miss falling asleep and waking up by your side."

He wasn't even thinking about this anymore, but she was right. Their way of living together like this, was never meant to be forever. Sure he'd be glad, to get some rest from Ludwig, but damn, he'd love to keep Lashanie here with him.  
But there will be a day, when they'll never have to part again. Lashanie's words from earlier echo in his mind...  
"When we both get married."

Looking to the side, Varian sees that she's already dreaming peacefully.  
"I love you.", he whispers, before he's falling asleep as well.

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	20. Just a dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre season 1 (song doesn't belong to me!)

Varian hears the door to his lab swing open, before the sweet voice of his friend calls for him.  
"Vary?"  
There's an unmistakable excitement flowing in that one word.  
"Over here, Birdy!", he responds loudly.  
Thinking about the possible reason for that excitement, puts an amused smile to his face. Standing at his desk, wearing his alchemy gear, he's waiting for Lashanie's small frame to appear next to him. With a lively hop, the girl stands by his side, bringing a joyfull attitude and a flowery smell with her.

Before putting her arms around him for a quick hug, she makes sure, she wouldn't ruin his work by doing so. While they still hold each other, Lashanie can't wait any longer, to tell him why she's so excited.  
"You wanna know where I'm going tomorrow?", she asks with wide opened eyes.  
While bringing some distance between her and his experiment, he nods. "Sure, tell me."  
Lashanie isn't wearing anything to cover her, in case the chemical reaction should go different from his expectations and he sure doesn't want her to get hurt.  
"There will be a small festival tomorrow, in one of our neighboring villages. Mom's going to have a stand for the owner of the shop where she works and she said, I could go with her. Not to assist her, but to enjoy the festival."

She's smiling from ear to ear. Varian knows exactly, how much she loves such events, where there's singing and dancing and she can join the people. Not like she usually does, to entertain others, but as part of them. Her happiness has a contagious effect to him and so he's smiling too now.  
"That's great. I bet you'll have a blast."  
"Well...", she tilts her head. "I asked mom, if you could go with us and she said it's fine."  
The look on his face, speaks volumes. Him? On a festival, dancing for everyone to see?

"Birdy, you know I love to spend my time with you, but -"  
She interrupts his attemp to find an excuse not to go. As much as she tries to respect his decisions and as little, as she wants to push him on doing things, she also knows, that he can't just stay inside of his lab all the time.  
"Come on Vary! I know you'll like it."  
Knowing this usually doesn't fail her, she lowers her chin, to give him the puppy eyes. But this time, it isn't enough to change his mind.  
He never could hold long against her, when she was looking at him like that. But hey - if he doesn't pay attention to it, she can't wrap him around her finger. So he pretends to be completely focused on his work. Though it's easy to see, that it's only pretending, when the beaker he's holding, is empty. Yet he still holds it in a position, as if he was to pour some liquid from it.

"Vary?", Lashanie asks, tapping the glass with her fingernail.  
A soft "clink" goes hand in hand with the chime of her bracelet bell.  
"Huh? Oh..." Varian chuckles kinda nervously.  
The thin girl sits on the table plate, bringing her face close to his, so he can't simply ignore her.  
"What's the matter?"  
With a quiet voice, he answers. "I'd like to go with you..."  
"Well, you can. Unless Quirin would be against it?"  
"That's not it." He makes a pause and takes a deep breath. "I can't dance and I don't want to embarrass you... or me."

If he wouldn't look so serious and actually a little bit sad, she'd probably would have laughed now. But instead, she jumps up from the table, takes him by the shoulders and puts on an encouraging smile.  
"But that's no problem at all! I could just teach you to dance."  
"Ha! Yeah, sure...", he turns away, back to his experiment.  
Lashanie takes his face into her hands, pouting as she lifts his goggles, pushing them to the top of his head.  
"I mean it! Let me teach you."  
The alchemist's eyes wander to the instruments on the table, where the colour of the reaction inside them shows, that his experiment has failed anyway.  
With a little sigh he gives in. "Alright."

~*~

The friends move to Varian's room, to make sure none of his alchemy supplies get broken... just in case.  
Lashanie reaches for Varian. "Come on, take my hand."  
"Wait, I thought you'd show me some moves first."  
"I am. But you're not just going to watch me. This will be learning by doing."  
Hesitantly, he takes the slim hand of his friend.  
"There's nothing to it, really!", the girl says, as she drags him with her.  
With a slight frown he answers, "For you.", before he accidentally steps on her feet. "Sorry Birdy, I don't think this is going to work."  
They haven't even really tried yet and he's about to give up already. He turns away, wanting to sit down on his bed. But Lashannie doesn't let go of his hand, she pulls him back.

"It's alright. I don't bother if you step on my feet." Tilting her head, she adds, "As long as you don't do it on purpose."  
Her attempt to cheer him up is working - his face lights up.  
"Look, maybe I'm just too unmusical."  
"No, you're not. You are just thinking too much."  
She starts to hum a melody and shows some simple, yet graceful moves. With a spin, Lashanie turns back to him.  
"Just let the music and the energy of the moment lead you. Instead of thinking, just feel."  
Expectantly, she reaches for his hand once more. And without complaining, he takes it.

~*~

Soon they dance to a happy song Lashanie sings. When she came up with that idea, he wouldn't have thought, that this was going to be a lot of fun actually. She was right, as soon, as he stopped thinking too much, there was nothing to it. Still, he can't deny that her dancing is different. Every spin, every little move, seems to be perfect. As if every part of her body - her face, her hands, yes even her hair, was in perfect harmony with the music.  
After a fulminant spin, Varian falls to his bed, exhaling loudly.

Lashanie giggles. "You're exhausted already?"  
He sits back up. "A little." With a light shake of his head and a fascinated smile he states, "You make it look so easy."  
"Well... it is." She shrugs, but the touch of red, that adorns her cheeks, grows slightly, revealing how much she appreciates this compliment.  
Just a short moment, where they do nothing but smile at each other, while keeping their thoughts their very own, before Lashanie takes him by the hands again.

"There's still some time left. Get up, I want to try something."  
"Left before what?"  
"Before I have to go back home, silly.", she chuckles.  
Curious what this something might be, he follows her request.  
"Have you ever danced slow with someone?", Lashanie asks and her eyes take that tender shape, that always seems to get him.  
Of course not, he thinks, but there's no words coming from his mouth. He only shakes his head slowly, while following with his eyes, how she places his hand at her waist.  
It's funny, they've been quite close for a long time now, this shouldn't be new to him actually and still... this simple touch, his hand right there, is able to make him feel nervous. He denies to himself, that she's the reason his heartbeat's increasing and sure it only feels harder to breath, because he's still exhausted from the dancing before...

"Any wishes?", her voice pulls him out of those thoughts.  
With his big blue eyes, he blinks at her in surprise. "What?"  
"A song. I asked if there's a song, you'd like to dance to."  
"I ... uhm, I don't know. Just pick a song, we can dance to anything you wanna sing.", he answers, trying to play it cool and unable to name a song that could fit.  
So she simply starts to sing, dragging him with her, as she slowly dances to the song.

Varian tries to focus on the steps, when the song, he can't remember to have heared before, keeps him from overthinking.

_"I've waited all my life_  
For the day when love appears",  
Lashanie sings.  
_"Like a fairy tale in days gone by_  
He will rescue me from my fears  
And now I feel him standing close to me"  
First the sound of it seemed familiar to him, but now he's sure, this song is new. And it makes him wonder a little, why she didn't sing it to him before.

_"And how can I tell him what he means to me_  
My heart stands still- has he come?"  
When only her voice and the song are on his mind, he dances pretty well. With light feet, they move across the floor.  
_"Oh starry night_  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?"  
Her lips keep moving.

_"Every night I think of him_  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon"  
As the song continues, there's a question forming on Varian's mind.  
_"And I sit patiently waiting for a sign_  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?"

Where did she learn that song? Why does he feel, like there's a reason she picked that one, out of all the songs she knows? And, damn it, why is his heart still beating like crazy inside his chest!?

_"Oh starry night_  
Is this the moment I dream of?"  
Varian gazes into her eyes, as if all the answers where to find there.  
_"Oh starry night_  
Tell me, is he my own true love?"  
Is this just his imagination, or does her face show some kind of ... sadness?  
_"Oh starry night_  
Is he the one that I dream of?"  
Suddenly, he feels the need to comfort her. And so he puts his arms around her tightly.

_"Oh starry night"_  
Their faces move closer.  
_"How will I know?"_  
She doesn't flinch or try to get out of the embrace, that stopped the dancing.  
_"Will his love show?"_  
Only her voice gets more quiet with each inch, the distance between their faces shrinks.  
_"Is he my own true love?"_  
Their foreheads touch, resting against each other, while both seem to get lost in the other one's eyes.

He doesn't want this moment to end so soon, even though it might be silly and he doesn't quite understand why. But still ... he needs to know.  
"Birdy, that song...", he begins, talking so softly, it's almost just a whisper.  
The voice of his father, he can hear through the door, stops him from ending his sentence. Loud stomping, accompanied by an even louder "Lashanie!", follows.  
Instantly, the teens let go of the embrace. Not a second too early, when Ludiwg comes in without knocking first.

"Did I miss something?", he asks with raised eyebrows, when the kids in front of him seem somewhat embarrassed, even though they're just standing in the middle of the room, nothing suspicious to be seen.  
"I'm late, right? I'm really sorry." Lashanie says, walking up to her dad.  
Ludwig's still staring at Varian, making an unfriendly face.  
Confused by the look Ludwig gives him, the boy says, "I'm very sorry too."  
With a snort, the man takes to leave.

Her dad's already out the door, when Lashanie turns back to her friend.  
"So, are we going together to the festival?"  
"Sure!" He smiles. "It would be a pity, if you had teached me for nothing."  
A shy smile and a nod are her response.

She leaves with her father and for a moment, Varian doesn't move an inch. When he realizes, what just happened, he runs his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath.  
Strange, yeah, that was probably the most fitting word for it. What a strange feeling he had during their dance and...  
Oh! Now he didn't even ask her about that song. Well, he can stil do it... tomorrow.

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	21. Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3

Deftly, Lashanie balances a wooden tray in her hand. Placed on that tray, are two bowls filled with steaming hot soup. She's almost there, already reaching for the door, when she notices a voice that must belong to a girl. No, two girls! There are two girls in Varian's lab, giggling and whispering to each other.  
The voices are too muffled, coming through the heavy door, to understand anything, but none of them sounds like Rapunzel. The way they're whispering, eagerly trying to be quiet, makes them sound like they're up to no good. And the first thought that crosses Lashanie's mind is - the Separatists of Saporia!  
Where's Varian? Is he inside there, do they keep him a prisoner!? Lashanie looks around, but there's no one close by she could call for help. Yet, she can't wait any longer - they either got Varian inside there with them, or they rummage through his stuff. And who knows, what they might find there...

Carefully, she puts down the tray. If she has to do this on her own, she might as well have the element of surprise on her side. A deep breath and - bam!, she kicks the door open.  
Before she can actually get a look at the intruders, a bucket falls down from above the door. Swiftly she takes a step back and with a wave of her arm, the bucket flies to the people who set up this little prank - Kiera and Catalina.  
Kiera can catch the bucket, right before it hits her, but from the water that filled it, she can't save herself. And so Lashanie looks at a dripping wet Kiera and a giggling Catalina, who's trying to hold back an even louder laughter.

The alchemist returns to find his lab hasn't only been taken over by the girls, but also turned into a mess. Well, to be fair, it has been quite messy before he left, but now the floor is wet, just like Kiera, as it seems. And someone moved his instruments and books on the table...  
His eyes widen, as he hurries to the plate.  
"Don't worry, nothing got wet. I just moved them, to make space for the tray..."  
Saying this, she finally remembers what she had forgotten, thanks to the little incident with the waterbucket. Varian's face immediately turns softer.   
With a smile, that still shows a lot of confusion, he asks "What happened?"

"We came here", Kiera starts to explain, " to ask you for help."  
Lashanie points at the floor, "I think he meant the water..."  
"Oh, that! I thought, we could set up a little surprise for V. while we were waiting."  
While saying this, Kiera examines a streak of her wet hair, wearing a cheeky grin.  
Varian's girl crosses her arms and a satisfied smirk adorns her face.  
"And I gave that little surprise back to her.", she ends the explanation.  
The boy can't help, to let out a soft chuckle.  
"Yeah, if I knew Lashie was going full raptor on me, I would have thought twice about coming here!"  
Kiera spreads her arms, to show off her wet clothes, while shaking her head with acted disappointment.  
"I said I was sorry. I thought you were..."  
Lashanie stops herself from saying more. Thinking about it now, she feels stupid for being so paranoid. While Varian's rearranging the stuff in his workspace, he asks,  
"That's all very well, but what do you need my help for anyway?"

~*~

Lashanie got them some tea and while she hands a cup to each of them, Kiera tells that there's a hunter roaming their woods. He seems to be after a pack of wolves and as stated by Kiera, badly determined to get them. So much so, that he does risk to get not only other animals, but also people in danger with his traps.  
Varian takes the cup from Lashanie, paying her a greatful smile.  
With a look to Kiera and Catalina, he considers "Perhaps these wolves are causing too much trouble for the villages and farms close to the woods?"  
Kiera opens her mouth, but before she can answer, Catalina has already jumped up from her seat.  
"No, they're not! They're just trying to protect their home!", she loudly exclaims, almost shouting at Varian.

A moment passes, where all of them just blink at her in surprise, but quickly Varian's mien turns soft, a look of sincere understanding showing in his eyes. Placatory he raises his hands, almost spilling his tea.  
"Alright. I didn't mean to upset you."  
Only now, Catalina realizes how exaggerated her reaction must have seemed to her friends. With a slight blush, she sits back down again, folding her hands in her lap. Kiera looks at her and Varian, as well as Lashanie, thinks to see some concern in her eyes.  
"That guy, this hunter, he paves the woods with traps. If he goes on like this, there will be no safe place for the creatures of this wood. They won't be able to live there anymore.", Kiera explains.

The two young lovers exchange a look.  
"Rhonda?", Varian asks, reading from his girls eyes.  
A slight nod is Lashanie's answer.  
Catalina softly tilts her head, one of her long plaits falls over her shoulders.  
"Who's Rhonda?"  
"My pet raccoon. I found her in a trap." Lashanie obviously draws a connection between that huntsman and Rhonda. "Of course, this could be a coincidence..."  
"If you believed in such coincidences." Kiera ends the sentence for her.  
"Right."  
Varian places his cup on the desk. "Well, I guess it's not just your problem but everyone's, when the animals get scared away from their natural habitat."  
A hand gently touches Catalina by the shoulder. Smiling kindly at her, Lashanie asks, "So, you've got a plan already?"

~*~

With ink that's glowing in the dark, just like Varian's tubes, they paint the faces of the two younger girls. The plan they have thought of, may not be the most brilliant ever, but it'll be good enough...

While Lashanie paints Catalina's face, Varian does the same for Kiera. And when the two girls just chat a little, during that artistic part of the plan, the other two are loudly chuckling.  
Suddenly, Varian taps his girlfriend's shoulder, to get her attention. Him and Kiera both got a mustache drawn to their faces and do a bow in front of Catalina and Lashanie.  
"The ladies!", they say with a silly grin, before they start chuckling again, holding their tummies.  
Lashanie raises an eyebrow. She can't hold back an amused smile, neither can Catalina, but they shouldn't be goofing around like this, when they have a plan to set in action.  
"Oh Vary, again with the fake beards?" Lashanie comments, knowing this will bring some quiet to that chaotic duo.  
And it works! While Kiera keeps asking for the meaning of that remark, Varian gently pushes her back to their working space.  
"It's nothing! Come on, we still got some work to do!"

~*~

It's dark outside, when they head to a spot, where the girls have watched the hunter check on his traps every night, since he's shown up. A light rain has set in, but luckily, Kiera and Cat are wearing capes anyway, so the ink stays in place.  
Now they're waiting, hiding in the thicket. Varian and Lashanie took position a little further from the trap, than the other two. At least, they're not the one's who are supposed to actually show themselves to their unwelcome guest. Only if it would be necessary, Kiera would give them a sign, so they'd come to help.  
Time goes by, with nothing but some animals to be seen or heared. When they already doubt he'll come there this night, possibly because of the rain, they can hear someone taking careful steps on the wet ground.  
It's the same man, the kids have seen before - the hunter.

They nod at each other, before they leave their hideout and slowly walk up to the man, who's kneeling down beside his precious trap. With spread arms they speak in perfect synchrony, the ink on their faces glowing, putting an unearthly shine to their eyes.  
"You who defiles our woods, you who destroys the peace, you are not welcome here! Leave this place at once! Our us, the ghosts of this wood, will punish you!"  
"Oh, they're good!", Varian whispers to Lashanie.  
Scared, the hunter jumps up. Just to slip on the ground and fall over the roots of a big tree. He holds his hands up in defense, covering his face.  
"No! No, I've done nothing wrong!"  
The girls walk slghtly closer to him, while the rain keeps growing stronger.  
"Leave now! And never return here!" They demand, their voices again in perfect harmony.

He catches another look at the ghosts, glimpsing at them through his fingers, only to find, that the rain is washing off the glow from their skin. Leaving nothing but two very young girls, to stand in front of him. He blinks at them, before bursting out in laughter.  
"Ghosts!? Ha! You're nothing but kids!"  
Catalina feels her cheek, realizing the ink is running down her face.  
Still watching from their hideout, Varian and Lashanie start to grow nervous. Just in case anything should go badly wrong, Lashanie brought her spear along, which she clasps tightly now.  
"Should we help them?"  
But Varian holds her back.  
"Not yet. They said, they'll give us a sign, if they needed our help."  
He tries to seem calm, in order to help Lashanie calm down, but his tension is obvious, almost tangible.

The huntsman has recovered from the scare they gave him pretty fast and is already back on his feet. Yet he isn't quite sure, if the girls could be dangerous still. He learned, to never let his eyes fool him - even though he kinda bend his own rule a little, by falling for their trick first.  
His complacent grin causes a bad rage to rise in Catalina's chest. She knows exactly, what's going to happen, if they don't put an end to this soon. Slowly, the girl takes a few more steps in his direction.  
"What does it matter?", she asks. "You'll leave anyway. You will leave and you will never show your face here again."  
Her voice sounds calm, only her eyes are showing an imense amount of anger.  
"Right! What does it matter!? It's just dumb animals, no one's going to miss anyway!", the hunter mockingly responds.

Now Catalina can't hold against the rage any longer. Her faces once again takes an unearthly shine, now coming from her red glowing eyes. Not the voices of Lashanie and Varian, who immediatley came running, nor the touch of Kiera can stop her from changing into a werewolf.  
Sheer panic paints her opponents face, when Catalina has grown to her full size, easily walking further towards him, even though the other three are tyring to hold her back.  
"You don't wanna leave!?", she growls.  
Her voice got nothing of it's usual sweetness left.  
"Then I'll make you disappear!"  
It's like a loud bark. So loud, that the birds in the treetops leave their homes.

~*~

Never in their life, any of them has seen someone run as fast, as that huntsman did. On that sight, that assured her he wouldn't return, Catalina changed back into the sweet human girl.

Lashanie and Varian walked the girls home and now they're waiting for the rain to stop, or to at least calm down. The friends are sitting inside the treehouse, joking about the face of that hunter and how perfectly Kiera and Catalina pretended to be ghosts of the wood. And for a while, Catalina laughs with them, even though she isn't making any jokes herself. But then, she quietly leaves to the balcony.  
Lashanie follows her outside, where Cat's sitting with her legs hanging from the deck. Varian and Kiera are still inside, goofing around and so it's only the two girls.  
"The rain has stopped." Lashanie notices.  
The clouds have been washed away and the sky is now clear, sprinkled with a sea of stars.  
Catalina only nods, "Mhm."  
Close by her side, Lashanie sits down. "You sound sad."  
"Maybe..."

It takes her a moment, to put her worries into words.  
"I just... I wish I was stronger and could control myself better."  
"You're doing great Catalina. You turned back by your own will, you had the chance to hurt that guy, but you didn't! I couldn't imagine anyone doing it better."  
Lashanie's lips form a smile, which Catalina returns. But it only lasts for a few seconds, before her eyes take that sad look again, staring into the night.  
"Have you seen the face of that guy? Have you heared him?"  
His words still echo inside Catalina's head. The words he called out, while he ran for shelter.  
"Not a girl, a monster!", she repeats them to herself.  
The gentle touch of Lashanie's hand, erases these words from her mind.  
"You're no monster! There was only one monster walking in this woods tonight. And it got chased away by you."  
"But I..." Catalina's voice cracks.  
"You're perfectly fine. Just the way you are."  
When a single tear rolls from Catalina's eye, revealing the blue mark on her cheek, Lashanie takes her into a close embrace.

Inside, Varian and Kiera are quietly watching them. After a short moment, Kiera notices,  
"The rain has stopped."  
"Mhm..."

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	22. Ice Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3  
(thanks to my friend Nostalgialover808 for the idea)

It's a cold snowy day in Corona and the town seems, like it has fallen into a deep slumber. Only a few people are walking the streets, ignoring the cold. Two of them are Lashanie and Varian, the teenage lovers are on their way to Xavier's shop.  
They promised they'd help him to clean, after Ruddiger and Rhonda, their pet raccons, caused a big mess there the night before, having one of their silly playful fights.  
Even though the cool breeze is biting on their skins, still they enjoy that little walk, chatting and laughing, as they press against each other.

Just when they arrive at the shop and taking off their heavy winter coats, Monty comes in.  
His nose and cheeks show a rosy touch and he's wearing a warm smile. After greeting Xavier with a slight nod, he directly walks up to Lashanie.  
"Dear, I got something for you."  
He pulls a small, red paper bag from his pocket.  
"I made you some peppermints, to thank you for your help."  
"Oh! Thank you. You really didn't have to!"  
Lashanie gives a hug to the old, chubby man and the rosy touch on his cheeks, intensifies a tiny bit.  
"Ah, it's nothing."  
Without saying more, he turns to leave again, back to his own shop.

Varian looks at his girl, tilting his head, more than obviuosly wondering about that unexpected gift she just received from Monty.  
"His shop had some kind of anniversary last week. He wanted to gather as many people as possible and since I would have been singing anyway, I did it in front of his shop this time. We thought it would draw people's attention to the shop and, well, I guess it worked."  
She waves the bag of peppermints, the proof it must have been successful.  
"It seems so." Varian answers, his lips forming a smile.

~*~

Soon the two of them are busy with cleaning thoroughly. The girl hums one of her favourite melodies, while sorting some things back into a big shelf. Xavier gives her a look, that makes her stop immediately.  
"Did I bother you?"  
She puts on her puppy look, causing Varian to roll his eyes with an amused grin on his face.  
"No you wouldn't young lady. But I wonder..."  
"About me?"  
"Yes. See, I know your singing can bring a lot of joy to many people. But I've seen what you can do and maybe you should try to aim for more. You wouldn't have to limit yourself to singing only."  
"I..., yeah, I have thought about that already. I mean, the first years of my life I remember, I was only trained to achieve **  
_more_  
**. And I wouldn't mind if it worked, I'd be happy if I could actually help people. But... I also love to sing. This is what really makes me happy."  
"Oh dear, one does not eliminate the other. You, and you alone, decide where you limits are. I'm sure you could make every door open if you would only dare."

Varian listens closely to their talk, but he keeps himself from saying anything about it, he does only know too well, what a complicated topic this is to Lashanie. That **_more_** Xavier's talking about, it must be that weird ability of her, to help wounds heal faster. But on that, she's already destroyed the hopes her parents had for her, the hope she would become famous for exactly that talent.  
Also, she once told him, that her grandmother was a quite skilled healer. She didn't even have those weird powers Lashanie calls her own, she only made use of her knowledge.   
But what did it matter, when it couldn't help Lashanie to master her so called gift. Not like it was expected from her...

"Well, that's..., it doesn't matter anymore. My, this gift, it's gone. Or at least I can't use it anymore."  
She says, pretending to be highly focused on the contents of the shelf.  
"You never know."  
On these words, Xavier leaves the room.

~*~

When all the cleaning is done, there's still a lot of the day left and they could just go home and get comfy. But after the unpleasant events during the last snowfall, Varian doesn't feel like returning home yet. He suggests they could take a walk instead, maybe they would even find some supplies for his alchemy.  
The weather got significantly worse, but since Varian seems quite nervous on the thought of going home, Lashanie agrees.

The small raccons to their feet, happily play with the snow flakes and curiously examine their surroundings, as if they had never seen any snow before in their life.  
They walk close by a small pond, when the snowfall suddenly grows extremely heavy.  
"Maybe we should head back now!", Lashanie shouts against the raising wind.  
"You're right. Be careful, it's getting hard to see with all that-"  
Abruptly Varian stops talking. He slipped from the path, falling down the small hill, directly into the frozen pond.

"Vary!"  
The thin layer of ice instantly broke and Varian's trying to get back on safe and dry ground. But the snow on the hill keeps him slipping off and his clothes, soaked with cold water, drag him down slowly.  
Lashanie runs to him, trying to save the alchemist.

While holding on to him, she orders Ruddiger and Rhonda to go and find help.  
But no matter how hard she tries, it's impossible for the petite girl to give him a helpful lift. Not on that slippery ground and with all the water putting extra weight to his clothes.  
"I'm only pulling you in, Birdy! You gotta let go!"  
Lashanie tightens her grip. "Never!"

Just when they think it's over and Lashanie is sure to be dragged into the pound herself in no time, someone big and bulky jumps into the freezing cold water, heroically rescuing Varian.  
Lashanie gets grab by two slim hands and pulled back up.  
Rapunzel looks at her with concern.  
"Are you alright Lashanie?"  
"I... yes. But Vary!"  
She turns around to find it was Lance who just rescued Varian. Relieved she pulls her boyfriend into a tight hug, directing her words to Lance.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much, you just saved my entire world!"

Thanks to Rapunzel and her friends, Varian was saved, but he needs to get to a warm place fast. On Lashanie's pleading, they help her to bring him home.

~*~

A fire burning and Varian in front of it, covered in plenty of blankets, his head resting on Lashanie's lap. But neither the fire, nor the blankets stop his skinny body from shaking like a leaf.  
Lashanie softly strokes his hair. His state makes her worry badly - he isn't just sleeping, he's unconcious and breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should go and get your parents." Eugene throws in.  
"Yeah, but they ain't around. They left for an errand, they won't return before tomorrow."  
Eugene raises an eyebrow and Lashanie pays him an apologetic smile.  
"What did you think, why they aren't here right now?"  
"Work in the fields?", Lance comments.  
With a frown, Lashanie turns her face back to Varian, deciding to ignore that dumb answer.  
"I think I might have a clue, what could help Vary. Rapunzel, would you mind bringing me a book from the shelf in my room? It's the an old one with a red cover."  
"Alright!"

A minute later, Raps returns with the book Lashanie asked for. The teen searches through the pages, before she points her finger at a certain one, shouting "That's it!"  
"The ice sleep..." Rapunzel reads out loud.  
"Yeah, that's what my grandmother called it, when someone went unconcious from the shock of falling into cold water."  
Eugene wonders, "I didn't know it was such a common thing."

With a shrug, Lashanie answers. "Well, on an island in the north, it apparently was. It once happened to my father, when he was still a child, but my grandma was able to help him recover perfectly from it, with some kind of aromatherapy she created. The ingredients are listed here.   
It's hot water and el..., that one's hard to read... oh right, elderberries, wintergreen and also sage and black pepper. ...that last one isn't readable, but maybe the other would be enough to help him get better?"

She looks at the princess.  
"Yeah, it's worth a try!", Rapunzel calls out, already burning with ambition to get the needed items.  
When Lashanie is about to get up, carefully lifting Varian's head from her lap, Rapunzel puts her hand on the young girls shoulder.  
"No, you should stay with him and we," she motions to Eugene and Lance, "we go and get the ingredients."  
"Are you sure?", Lashanie sceptically looks at the three friends.  
Eugene and Lance only nod, as Rapunzel assures her.  
"Of course! Don't worry, we'll be right back!"

~*~

The young lovers are left alone, no sounds but the crackling of the flame in the firplace and Varian's heavy breathing. The fire throws a warm light on his pale face and Lashanie runs her fingers softly over his cheek.  
Her eyes rest on him, as she starts to hum a melody. That definetely was one of those moments, where music could help her find some comfort and so she starts singing.

_"From my heart and through my hands to you  
Here's a gift, a lift to help you through the night  
Though the dawn seems far away, please know  
Someday it'll be alright  
From my lips and with my love I give  
Words to help you heal and live again  
Though the way seems long and hard, please know  
I am here, you're not alone  
I am here, you're not alone"_

Lashanie presses a kiss to Varian's forehead, when she hears Lance state, "Beautiful."  
She startles.  
"The singing!", he adds, as he hands her the elderberries.

Only a few seconds behind him, Rapunzel and Eugene follow. Now that everything she needs is in her hands, she mixes the ingredients together, while the water is heating in a pot, hanging over the fire.  
While she mixes the items, her elbow hits the small paper bag Monty gave her before.  
"Peppermints...", she says to herself.  
Rapunzel looks at the page of the recipe and squints at the last ingredient.  
"Could it be...?"  
"Yes, I'm sure it is!", Lashanie answers and throws a few of the peppermints into to pot, together with the rest of the mixed items.

Half an hour later, she fills a bowl with the liquid and holds it under Varian's nose, so he can inhale it. It takes a good moment, but soon enough, the aromatherapy is working - Varian opens his eyes, blinking at Lashanie.

~*~

One more cold day in Corona. The alchemist has pulled up his scarf, to cover most of his face. The accident he had just two days ago, has left him with a quite annoying cough.  
Quirin is walking in front of him, the snow crunches under his shoes. Right by Varian's side is Lashanie, holding his hand in a tight grip. With every cough from him, she pays him a worried look.  
"Maybe you should have stayed home."

Quirin actually just wants to get some medicine for Varian and allowed the teens to accompany him, when Varian kept asking. But he made it very clear, that this wasn't a pleasure cruise. Usually he'd enjoy to have a little stroll with the teens, but today he's far too worried, Varian could still get really sick.

While Quirin talks to pharmacists, explaining what they need, Varian and Lashanie stand to the side.  
As they are waiting, Lashanie adjusts Varian's scarf. How she's been mothering him the last few days, puts an amused smile to his face. He brushes a streak of hair behind her ear, just for it to fall right back into place.  
"You know, I've done some thinking... maybe Xavier was right and you really should try to make the most of your talents. Not just one of them.", he says quietly.  
She keeps playing with his scarf, pretending to put her full attention to it, until he grabs her hands.  
"Maybe. I always thought I needed this... this gift to achieve great things, but obviously I don't.", she finally responds.  
Varian nods.  
"Though I didn't do it alone."  
"You want to give it a try anyway?"

She still feels kinda torn. Even though Xavier probably was right and she doesn't have to pin herself to only one thing, it would take a lot of work, to perform both things at a decent level.

Varian closes his arms around her.  
"You know, a healer could make a great addition to an alchemist."  
He chuckles a little, instantly regreting it, as he starts to cough again.  
Lashanie strokes his back.  
"We'll see about that. For now I'm just glad you're fine... except for that cough."

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	23. Cassandra's revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the episode of the same name. It's written to show the events for Varian and Lashanie and therefore, it misses parts where none of them is around. To get whole picture for all characters involved, I recommend to watch the epsiode first. That being said, please enjoy!

This chapter is based on the episode of the same name. It's written to show the events for Varian and Lashanie and therefore, it misses parts where none of them is around. To get whole picture for all characters involved, I recommend to watch the epsiode first. That being said, please enjoy!

Nothing. Lashanie's walking through a place, empty and dark. She reaches out her hands and though she can't see them, she feels the touch of plants on her palms. With slow steps, she keeps walking further through the dark, no destination in a place where nothing can be found.  
And as if this place hasn't been missing any sign of life before, out of the blue, a town appears at the horizon, small and far away, but it's there. Lashanie starts to walk faster, her hands still open to feel the touch of the invisible grass surrounding her. But no matter how far she walks, the town isn't coming any closer.  
Then there's a familiar voice calling her name. "Vary!?" her voice makes a loud echo...  
She turns around, but behind her, there's still only endless emptyness. A bright light draws her attention back to the town in far distance. The blue light that's shining over the town, starts to destroy everything it touches - houses, trees, everything. Lashanie feels the shock crawling up inside her, when she realizes, that the dark trail that light leaves behind, is nothing else but the black rocks.  
To it's opposite, a yellow glimmer grows brighter in the sky. The lights are moving towards each other and as they collide, a purple dusk spreads across the town and eats away all that was left of it, even the black rocks...

With a loud gasp, Lashanie wakes from her dream. The same dream that came to her everynight for at least a week. Well, it's not exactly the same, the feeling of grass touching her hand, it's like she still can feel it, even now that she's awake. And that destruction, with each night it gets more haunting.  
She turns around, pressing her face into the pillow, that, since Varian moved his work to the Demanitus chamber, is wearing one of his shirts as a pillowcase.  
After the red rocks appeared, he decided to work in solitude. It was the fastest way to solve the secret of the scroll, he said and though it wasn't easy for her, she agreed. Now, they only meet when Varian takes a break from his work, sending Ruddiger to let her know.

Smiling sadly, Lashanie runs her fingers through Rhonda's soft fur. The small raccoon is calmly sleeping by her side.  
"At least **your** dreams seem to be more kind..." she says.

~*~

She's made her decision. Even though she hasn't heared from Varian today and it would be against their agreement, she'd go to see him and tell him about her dreams. Not for the simple reason he'd know that she had bad dreams, that would be silly.  
No, she has a feeling, just some kind of notion, that her dreams could be a warning. A bad omen. The elements of her dream, they remind her of the symbols on Demanitus scroll just a bit too much... it might as well be a simple coincidence, her own mind playing tricks on her, but what if it isn't?

But before she can head to Varian, she still has to keep another agreement. It's Eugene's birthday today - his real birthday. Edmund told Rapunzel and she was instantly fired up, to give him the best birthday party ever. And of course their friends, including Lashanie herself, agreed to help with the preparations.  
Putting all gloomy thoughts aside for now, she gets ready to meet up with Kiera and Catalina, so they can make their way to the castle together.  
"Come on Rhonda, we've got a long way to go. So no dawdling this time."  
Her fuzzy friend follows her with joyful jumps.

~*~

_Corona castle_

At the castle, everyone's busy to make sure, that the party will indeed be just perfect. Max and Pascal are adding flowers to the decoration and Lance, together with Kiera and Catalina, is conscientious hanging bows and bands to the walls, handling with big rolls of fabric.  
Since Varian isn't here and Lashanie's the closest to something like his assistant, she offered to prep some fireworks. Fountains they could hang with the birthday banner.  
While she puts together all the needed components, Rhonda's switching between beeing a helping hand and trying to steal stuff from everyone in the room.

Rapunzel walks in and spreads her arms.  
"Everthing is looking **so great** you guys! Oh, Eugene's surprise birthday party is going to be **amazing**!"  
Behind her in the open door, Eugene appears.  
"What's going to be amazing?"  
The princess hurries back to the door, to pull it slightly shut. She blocks his view.  
"What? Nothing! Nothing is amazing!" , she chuckles nervously, "Why - why would you think that anything is amazing?"

In Rapunzel's back, Kiera and Catalina have started to wrap Lance in one of the huge bands, making him look like he could just be a birthday present himself.  
Lashanie tries to hold her laughter "Oh Lance, this suits you perfectly!" She chuckles at the look of his confused face.  
"Ha, right? He's our captive now!"

Eugene smiles at Rapunzel, pulling a face like he already knows what's going on.  
"Eh, are you planning a party?"  
"No! I - I mean yes. But it is not for you." Rapunzel lets out another nervous giggle. "It's for my... **parents**! It's their anniversary."  
"But their anniversary was six months ago."  
"Uh, no. It's six months from now. That's what makes it a surprise!"  
Eugene decides to buy her story, "Great, so put me to work."  
"No! You can't come in. I have a list of very important things I need for the party."  
She turns around, knowing exactly who to call for help, to make sure Eugene wouldn't ruin his own surprise.  
"**Laaance**!"

Lashanie pinches Kiera with her elbow. "Time to free him."  
The girls start to pull the band, they have wrapped around Lance and in a spin, he moves through the room, stopping in front of Rapunzel.  
"Go with Eugene," she lowers her voice, "make sure he's gone long enough" and continues to talk in normal volume "and get everything that's on the list of very important things."  
"Oh - oh! Right. Right! Right." Lance nods. "Eugene! Come with me."  
Lance puts his arm around his buddy, dragging him away from the door, which is quickly getting shut by Rapunzel.

"What's wrong dear? You seem nervous." Arianna walks closer to her daughter.  
"No, I'm just - I'm worried that Eugene suspects something as I-"  
Edmund interrupts her. "Relax princess. He doesn't suspect a thing! How could he? He has no idea, that today is his real birthday. I've even avoided thinking about it around him." Then he starts speaking his thoughts out loud to himself again. "Now high-five Frederick, to show comradery."  
His crow Hamuel, wants to copy him by giving himself a high-five, falling from Edmund's shoulder.  
"You're right." The words of Edmund actually help Rapunzel to calm down. "This is gonna be the best surprise first birthday party ever!" Her smile slighty changes. "And that is not all."  
On those words, her and Pascal leave the room.

~*~

It really takes a lot of work from everyone, but soon the preparations for the party are done. They all gave it their best and what they put together in only a few hours, is really astounding.  
Lashanie would like to stay, just alone for the chance to see Eugene's face, when he came to the realization, they prepared all that, this whole party, just for him. But even more, she finally wants to tell Varian about these weird dreams...

She sneaks past Kiera and Catalina, knowing they'd be dissapointed she leaves so early. On one of the lavishly decked tables, her eyes catch Rhonda. First she wants to motion the raccoon to follow her, but something on the table, makes her change her mind. She walks over to Rhonda and takes a bag of marshmallows that lies next to her.  
A hand touches Lashanie by the shoulder and she startles.  
"I'm sorry, Lashanie. I didn't mean to scare you."  
Relieved she respires. "Ah, Xavier! No you - you didn't scare me. I was just..."  
"About to leave?"  
She smiles at him. Xavier was one of the few poeple, who could read her like an open book.  
"I only wanted to give **this** back to you, before you follow your next plans."  
The old man hands her back the spear, he once made her a gift. "I've corrected the handle, like you asked."  
"Thank you so much! But, ...you actually brought it here?"  
"You seem busy these days. I thought, I might save you time like this."  
"Oh! I'm sorry Xavier, really. I - I'll tell you all about it next time I visit you at the shop."  
He nods and pays her a kind, understanding smile, making way for her to leave.

But before she can finally make it through the door, Kiera catches her with a band, that was left over from the decorations.  
"Look, I caught a food thief!" She laughs, releasing Lashanie again directly.  
Catalina fiddles with her fingers. "You're leaving already? The party hasn't even started yet."  
Oh, there it is. The puppy face, Lashanie loves to use herself. Usually on Varian...  
"I'm sorry. But I - I **really** need to see Varian."  
"Oh ho!" Kiera steals a hand full of marshmallows from Lashanie, putting them to her mouth all at once. "Guess we should let you go then. Someone has to feed V. eventually." Under loud eating noises, she pulls Catalina with her.  
"See you tomorrow?" the red haired girl calls.  
And Lashanie answers "Of course!", before she heads through the door.

~*~

_Demanitus chamber_

Quietly, Lashanie comes walking down the stairs. She doesn't want to disturb Varian in his work, but also, she's a little curious to see what he's doing. She'd like to see him work, without him noticing her instantly, so she tries to keep quiet.  
On that thought, her surprise is even bigger, when she finds him setting up a contest between different kinds of metal, to decide which is best. She can't hold back a giggle and he turns around, not less surprised of her showing up, than she was to find him on his funny experiment.  
"Birdy! I didn't - I wasn't expecting you." He makes a confused face. "Or should I have been?"  
"No. I'm sorry, I know this is against our agreement, but...", she puts Rhonda down, who used the service of being carried there.  
"No, no it's fine..." Varian watches Rhonda and Ruddiger greeting each other, as if they had been separated for an eternity. Happily, they jump around making loud, jolly noises.  
He puts his attention back to Lashanie. "Actually, I got some time on my hands." A lovedrunk grin appears on his face. "And it's **really** good to see you."

Lashanie walks closer to him and he uses this chance, to pull her into a hug. Gladly, the young girl rest her head on his shoulder.  
She doesn't want to make him feel bad about his decision and so she doesn't bring it up too much, but damn, she misses having him around, being able to see him whenever. Misses his touch.

He brings his face closer to hers, but before he can press his lips to hers, she holds up the bag of marshmallows.  
"I got something for you guys."  
"Oh, that's - marshmallows! That's great!" He chuckles, his lips forming a wry smile.  
Lashanie takes a bowl, fills in the sweets and places them on the table, where Ruddiger immediately puts himself up to test their taste.  
Varian wraps his arms around Lashanie's tummy, hugging her from behind. "I missed you."  
Gently, she loosens his grip, turning to look him in the eye. "I missed you too." She kisses the tip of his nose, causing him to wrinkle it up under a soft chuckle.  
"Vary? There's something I want to tell you about..."

~*~

Varian leans against the table. He's been listening to all the explanations of Lashanie's reoccuring nightmares. How they get worse and how she feels, that they might be connected to the Demanitus scroll.  
Even though he doesn't believe her dreams truely are a warning of bad things coming at them, he knows she does, seeing signs everywhere and in everything...  
"So you think that these dreams you had, that they're some kind of bad omen?" He tilts his head.  
"I'm not saying they are predicting the future or anything." Lashanie walks up and down the room, wildly gesticulating with her hands while she talks. "But I **do** have a bad feeling about the scroll."  
It leaves a bitter taste on her tongue telling him this, when he's put so much work into deciphering that thing.  
Now her eyes rest on it, hanging on the wall behind Varian, together with a whole lot of notes he's taken. He turns around, to see what's the center of her attention, then turns back to Lashanie.  
Varian takes her by the hands. "Birdy, I see why these dreams make you worry. I know you're sensitive to things like this."  
Gently he runs his hand over her cheek and she closes her eyes, putting her own hand over his, pressing it to her skin.  
"But maybe you shouldn't read too much into it. It's only just dreams."  
"I know, but - what if..."

He lets go of the touch and pushes himself up from the table, heading to the wall. Lashanie follows him.  
"Actually, I wanted to make it a bigger annoucement, when I've found the fourth incantation...", he says, leaving her confused.  
"But, ehh, maybe it'll help you to calm down so - you see this?" He points at the notes in his handwriting, that are placed directly under the scroll and written to the wall.  
Lashanie can hear the excitement in his voice growing. She nods.  
"**This**! This is the translation key I figured out for the scroll. With it's help, we can read everything that's written on it! The only thing I need to find now is -"  
She ends his sentence "That fourth incantation!"  
"Right!" A proud smile adorns his face, that gets washed away as he starts to rub his neck. "It should be written somewhere on the scroll, but I couldn't find it yet."  
The girl moves closer to the paper. Not on the thought she could find something he couldn't. No, she's only staring at the strange writing, fascinated by the pace, with which he was able to translate the entire scroll.  
"You're amazing..." she whispers, bringing a soft blush to his face.

Trying to play it cool, he leans back against the table, hitting one of his bottles with the elbow.  
"Whaa -oh!" But he can catch it, before it falls. A chuckle and his face turns back to the caring, very loving look. "You see, I'm almost done with my work here, I've almost solved the screct of the scroll. So you really don't have to worry."

She could argue, that this wouldn't make it any better really, that this key would only make it even more dangerous. That he didn't get what she was trying to tell him, but looking at his face, being so proud of the work he has done...  
Lashanie walks closer, to cuddle up against him. Maybe he was right and she shouldn't worry too much. And when his work here was almost done, wouldn't that mean he'd soon be back home?  
"I guess - I guess you're right."  
He puts his hand under her chin and lifts her head. "Everything will be fine!"  
The tips of their noses touch, before Varian kisses her. And with her worries fading under his hands, she kisses him back.

Their lips part and form a smile, for a moment they just gaze into the other one's eyes.  
A rattling, coming from Ruddiger, calls them back to reality. They look at him and it seems, that the smart raccoon is heating up some cocoa.  
"Alright!" Varian walks back to the front of the table, dragging Lashanie with him. "How would you **liiike** -" he leaves a dramatic pause "- to join our contest of best metal?"  
A happy little squeak comes from Ruddiger, when Varian adds "We're about to decide a winner!"  
She chuckles. "Your ... best metal contest?"  
"Yeah! This will be fun, you can... you can assist me! What do you say?"  
With a shake of her head, but a big smile she agrees "Fine. Let's decide best metal."

~*~

"The results are in! Who will win first price for best **metaaal**!? Will it be - **steel**, for it's durabilty and thermal conductivity, or - **iron**, for it's lustrous shine and high melting point?"  
Lashanie giggles at Varian's dorky presentation. With a smile he requests "Drum roll, please!" "Of course!", she nods like a good girl and they both drum with their hands on the table plate. Varian accentuates this important moment with noises. "**Brrrr - ptcch**!"  
It's making Lashanie giggle again. "Oh dear, we must seem like a weird pack of mad scientists." And she receives a cheeky smile from Varian. "Mad, huh?"

With a happy squeak, Ruddiger fills the cocoa he's been heating into a beaker and throws in one of the marshmallows, Lashanie's brought them. He jumps off the table and brings the drink to Varian.  
"Ah, yes. Thank you, Ruddiger. This is perfect!" Varian does a manically laugh, as if Lashanie's words had been a challenge.  
His laughter passes on to her. "Alright, I get it! You **did** go mad."  
Satisfied with his performance, Varian points at Ruddiger. "Warm cocoa will really hit the spot. Thanks bud!"

Ruddiger makes a happy face as Varian takes the first sip, just when Rapunzel, accompanied by Pascal, Eugene, Lance and Max, is coming down the stairs.  
"Hi Varian! Lashanie!"  
Varian spits out the cocoa, directly at his poor friend Ruddiger. Waving at Rapunzel, Lashanie tries to hold her laughter.  
"Whoa - oh! Hi! Hi, I - uh... wasn't expacting you so... soon. I mean, we did agree, that I need at least five weeks of **solitude** to decipher this thing. So I thought I had some - some privacy." His words subside into a chuckle.  
With a smile at Lashanie, Lance drops "**Solitude** you say?"  
She returns his smile but Varian's cheeks instantly turn red. Frowning, Rapunzel looks at Lance, to pay Varian a friendly smile right after. "Varian, don't be embarassed."

Eugene, who's been strolling around in the chanber, takes Varian by the shoulders. "Hey goggles, real quick! Do you have any anti aging alchemies? Maybe some skin tightening serum?"  
He lets go of him and walks over to the second table, where Ruddiger and Rhonda are busy cleaning the cocoa off poor Ruddiger.  
Eugene takes a bottle and opens it. A purple fog escapes and when Eugene next sees his reflection in the bottle, he's shocked. An old man, or better an aged version of himself, is looking back at him.  
"I'm getting older by the second!" he calls out.  
At least he's bringing some laughter to the others around him.

Looking at Varian, Rapunzel notices the scroll on the wall right behind him.  
"Ah, thank goodness, you have the scroll!"  
He turns to Rapunzel "I do! Oh, I do. And it took a while, but I composed this key, -" his hand wanders over the writings on the wall, " to translate the text in it's entirety."  
"Varian, you're a genius!" Rapunzel declares, having Lashanie agree to her. "He is!"  
The princess asks "What's it say?"  
"This is the healing incantation." he runs his finger over the sun symbol, than passes on to the symbol of the moon, "This is the decay incantation. And **this** \- " his finger wanders to the upper right corner of the scroll, "oho, this is a third incantation. It would allow whoever posses the moonstone, to wield **complete** control over the black rocks."  
Now Rapunzel understands. "This is why Cassandra wants the scroll!"  
With obvious concern, Lashanie looks at her. "Cassandra!?"

"Yes! Yes, but there's more!" Varian takes Rapunzel by the shoulder, excited to share the fascinating informations, he could get find out. "It says here, that there are **four** incantions, not three!"  
The delight over his discovery bursts from him, now that he got the chance to tell about it. "But I can't seem to find it anywhere on the scroll." he declares, taking the scroll off the wall to examine it closer.

"Uh, guys? You might wanna stop talking about the secret of the scroll!" That last part, Lance says in coughs, pointing at the top of the stairs.  
And there she is - Cassandra.  
"Don't stop on my account."

~*~

She looks different from the last time Varian and Lashanie have seen her. Very different. The moonstone has effected her entire appearance.  
Varian calls for her "Cass!" And if Lashanie wasn't standing right beside him, she wouldn't believe it. What is he thinking? This isn't a friendly get together, not for Cassandra, that's for sure!  
Rapunzel puts her arm in front of Varian, holding him back. "Varian, don't get any closer! Hide the scroll. We can't let her get her hands on that incantation!"  
"The - the scroll is worthless without the translation key."  
Cassandra draws her blade. "Well, then it sounds like I need two things!"

On fast steps, Eugene runs up the stairs towards Cassandra. While running, he draws his own blade.  
"Get the scroll out of here, Blondie. I got this!"  
He attacks Cass with a strike of his blade, but it breaks against her suit, as she shields herself from the blow, by crossing her arms before her face.  
"Her armor is made of the rock-" Before he can completely finish his sentence, she kicks him down the stairs. On his way down, he hits Max and Lance, who wanted to follow him into this fight. Now he's unintentionally pulling them into his downflight.  
But Cassandra is not done yet. To make sure she's got them out of the way, she cuts a huge boulder from the Demanitus devise. It rolls down the stairs and forces the three to run.

Max takes Lance and Eugene on his back, as the boulder behind them is coming closer and closer. In attempt to get off it's track, Max jumps and finds himself on the top of that boulder.  
It keeps rolling with Max on top of it and Eugene, aswell as Lance, on top of Max. But the balancing act comes to an abrupt end, when the boulder eventually hits a wall.  
The friends take another free flight. This time across the chamber and on very bad luck, Max and Eugene land at the edge of the pit, the Demanitus devise rises from.  
When they're about to slip and fall, Lance comes to their rescue, holding on to Max's hooves. But even though he actually can hold both of them, which is hard enough as that, he can't bring up enough strength, to pull them back to safe ground.  
And so they're just hanging on...

Cassandra approaches Rapunzel and the two teens, the princess is covering with her own body.  
"Gimme that scroll Rapunzel!" Cassandra demands, attacking her former friend with the shadow blade.  
Holding a streak of her hair as a shield, Rapunzel parries the strike. Varian holds Lashanie by the hand, taking a step back.  
"Cass, let's just talk." Not even now, Rapunzel has given up hope, that Cassandra will come to her senses.  
"Oh, sure! Let's have another chat about how my mother chose you over me!  
"Cass, Gothel took me and held me against my will. It wasn't my decision. You know that!"  
"Well, was it your decision to push her out a window!?"  
A burning pain, followed by anger rushes through Rapunzel body and she pushes Cassandra back, still covering Varian and Lashanie.  
"You weren't there. You have no idea!"  
"Then why don't you **make** me understand?" Cassandra asks, as if she was willing to listen to her...

Using that moment, Ruddiger jumps at her head, just bringing some distraction to the angry woman, before jumping off again, as fast as he came. He runs past Varian and grabs the scroll from his hand, paying Cassandra on more angry look, before he runs off.  
Cassandra chases after him and after her, Rapunzel sends Pascal, giving him a flying start, by throwing her hair as a bridge for the clever chameleon.  
When Cass is actually able to grab Ruddiger, sliding on her knees to get him, Pascal is right there. He takes the scroll and starts running, before Cassandra can even reach for him.  
Now Rhonda jumps at her, pinching her face until she lets go of Ruddiger. She gives him free from her grip and they hurry off.

Rapunzel drags Cass by her leg, with a strand of hair wrapped around her ankle. She wants to keep her from chasing after Pascal but Cassandra rams her sword into the ground to withstand her.  
In the end, Rapunzel loses this trail of strenght against her and Cass runs after the scroll once again. The princess got no choice but to follow her.

While the chase goes on for Pascal, Ruddiger and Rhonda come to help Lance, who's still keeping Max and Eugene from falling. With their little arms, they try to give a helpful lift. At least for so long, until Ruddiger can peek at the apples in Max's bag. Instead of lending a hand, he climbs down to steal from helpless Max, increasing the chaos...

During that, Pascal has climbed a good bit of the Demanitus devise, to get away from Cassandra. He's looking down, seeing her coming for him, for the scroll. She doesn't have to make an effort to climb the devise. No, she simply throws her sword at the part Pascal's on, causing it to break off. And Pascal can save himself, using his tongue, but to do so, he has to drop the scroll...  
Victorious, Cassandra wants to pick it up from the ground, but Rapunzel puts a spoke in her wheel - before Cassandra's fingers reach the scroll, the princess snatches it from her, using her long hair.  
Once more, she tries to talk to her _friend_ "Lock at me. You know me Cassandra!"

~*~

"This is bad. Really bad..." Varian follows how things go down, not quite sure what he could do to help. The breaking of glass draws his attention to the table, where just a few minutes ago, he was goofing around with his metals.  
The same table, Lashanie now tries to knock over. "Let's not just stand here! Come, help me!"  
Without asking, he helps her to bring the table into a position, where it's plate would shield them from anyone's view. Lashanie takes his arm and brings him with her in this safe spot.  
"Are we just hiding!?" Varian asks, confused they wouldn't try to at least help Lance.  
"Of course not! The - the key. Your translation key. You said the scroll would be useless without it - so let's make sure she won't get it!"  
"Yes. Yes, good idea! She can take the scroll, but what of it, if she can't read it."  
Varian takes some supplies from his bag and grabs a beaker, that luckily didn't break. He starts putting different liquids into it before handing Lashanie two tubes.  
"You have to shake them before we can pour them in!"

A loud noise, as if something big was breaking and Rapunzel shouting "No, stop!" is what echos through the chamber to their ears, before the walls, the ground - everything starts shaking.  
"Faster, Varian. **Hurry**!", Lashanie pleads.  
"I'm going as fast as I can!"  
The noise grows, just as the shaking. Varian peeks at the happenigs behind the shielding table plate. His eyes widen as he sees the Demanitus devise is about to fall apart. That's for the noise. He quickly puts his attention back to the potion they're creating, even working a little faster than before.  
This isn't going unnoticed by Lashanie. With a hint of panic in her voice, she asks "What? What's happening?"  
She's about to see for herself, but Varian holds her back. "No, no! Don't look! I need your help. While I stirr the potion , you pour in the liquid from the tubes, alright?"  
She nods and does just as he told her. A glow adds to the mixture as Varian stirrs and it seems, they've done just right.

The call "Hey Varian!" followed by a whistle, causes them to shoot up from their knees. With just one strike of her sword, Cassandra slices the table in two halves.  
As she keeps moving closer, the teens walk backwards to the wall. Varian's still holding the beaker they just created the erasure potion in...  
"If you wanna read that scroll, you are gonna need my translation key."  
He motions to the writing on the wall and with one fast move, he throws the chemical to it, leaving only a green glowing, poisonous looking stain.  
"Ha! And now that I've destroyed it, you will never know what the scroll says, because the only translation in **earthly existence**, is locked safely away up here!" With both hands, he points at his head. "Boom!"

Lashanie uses the fact, that Varian is the center of Cassandra's attention, to slowly reach for her spear which she lend against the wall before. She speaks a silent prayer. _Thank you Xavier!_

Cassandra doesn't show herself to be impressed by Varian's move. Not all. She even smiles, while she asks "Is that a fact?"  
And Varian, oblivious as he is, proudly states "Oh yeah!" But suddenly it dawns on him. "I should not have said that out loud..."  
Cassandra moves closer "Then I guess you're coming with me!"  
"No he won't!" Lashanie blocks her way, holding the spear in front of her chest. She gathers all her courage, to face Cassandra. "You have to get through me first!"  
With a raised eyebrow, Cass looks down at her. It's easy to see, that she doesn't take her as a threat to her plans.  
"Don't test your luck girl!" she warns, before taking another step towards them.  
Lashanie looks around for help, but none of the others notices the trouble her and Varian are in.  
A streak of Rapunzel's hair got stuck to the falling Demanitus devise and now she's being pulled down by it. Lance, Eugene, the animals - all pay their attention to Raps effort to escape...

The short moment of distraction, when Lashanie's eyes scan the chamber, Cassandra tries to make use of. She reaches out for Varian and Lashanie snaps back.  
"Don't touch him!" Hoping to chase her away, she strikes out with her spear.  
Cassandra flinches from the blow. As she turns away, raising her hands to defend herself, the moonstone reacts to her emotions. A few balck rocks rise from the ground to shield her.  
With a loud **_clink_**, the spearhead hits them. But instead of breaking, like Eugene's sword did, only a some shards flake off. One of those shards, directly hits Lashanie in the left eye. 

A terrible pain spreads from her eye to her head. She drops her weapon and sinks to the ground, pressing one hand to her face. Blood is dripping to the floor and a quiet whimper comes from her.  
"**Lashanie! No!**" Varian kneels down by her side.  
Cassandra doesn't move. This isn't what she wanted, this should not have happened... Shock paints her face.

While he's sitting on his knees next to Lashanie, trying to lift her hand, so he could see how bad the injury is, Varian can hear Cassandra talking to herself.  
"But..." And then short silence, followed by "No, I'll never stand back for the sake of someone else again!"  
All that, while he's trying to tell Lashanie "It'll be alright. It's not that bad. You - you'll be alright! You're very brave." His voice is shaking and he knows, it sounds more like he's trying to tell that to himself, than like a truth she could actually believe.

He feels a tight grip on his arm and suddenly, he's being pulled back to his feet. Cassandra obviously won't change her plans, not even now. Varian tries to escape her. He wouldn't care if it only were for him, but how could he ever leave Lashanie like this!? "No, let me go! She - can't you see that she **needs** me!?"  
For something less than a second, she seems to feel sorry for him, when he looks her right in the eyes. But it's gone as fast as it came and she draggs him with her anyway, while he keeps trying to escape her grip.

To her own surprise, Lashanie's able to push herself back up. "Let him go, Cassandra!"  
Varian stretches his hand out to Lashanie and she takes it, holding on to him ,as tight as she can.  
Cassandra can't hide how much they start to get on her nerves, her face speaks volumes. Shouldn't she be out of here, before Rapunzel freed herself from the falling devise, then she wouldn't be able to take Varian with her anymore. So she puts all of her strength into seperating them.  
Once again, the moonstone reacts to her and a small wave of power pushes Lashanie back, causing her to fall. During that, Varian pulls off the bracelet with the little bell, as he tries to keep holding on to Lashanie.

No matter how much she keeps pulling, Varian won't stop to fight her grip. He keeps turning back to Lashanie, and pushing against Cassandra's hand, that's tighlty closed around his wrist. He turns his face to Lashanie again and all of a sudden, there's a terrible pain in his neck. It doesn't last long, when slowly everything around him turns dark...  
Cassandra walks past Lashanie, who's trying to get back up again. She can see the arms of the girl shaking, as she pushes herself into a sitting position.  
Cass pays her a sorry smile, before she takes Varian's bagpack "I'm taking this with me." And on fast steps, she hurries off.

Lashanie can't accept this to be the end of it. She forces herself to her feet and at first, she staggers. But the adrenaline keeps her up, helps her to forget the pain inside her head, as she follows the sound of Cassandra's steps.  
How can she move so fast, when she has to carry both Varian and his bag?  
The steps are getting quieter, she's way faster than Lashanie. And then, suddenly, the sound she was following is gone.

Her sight is blurred and it takes her a moment to realize, she's outside and the moon is throwing it's light on her. She listens, but there's no sound she could follow and on her eyes, she can't rely anymore.  
Where should she go now? And where is she exactly? A street? Is that in front of her a tunnel or a road with trees to it's sides?  
A feeling of defeat kicks in and with it, the pain in her eye returns. She sinks to the ground, back on her knees once again...

~*~

Footsteps. Of more than one person - so the others must have found her.  
Rapunzel runs to Lashanie, as soon as the girl meets her eyes. She sits down in front of her, placing one hand at her shoulder.  
"Lashie, are you alright? We found blood on the floor and you -" Rapunzel stops immediantely, when she notices the blood on Lashanie's cheek and her eye... "Oh my god!"  
The rest of them come closer and Lashanie knows all too well, they just wish to help, but she doesn't want no help. She wants Varian back.  
"Here, let me carry you." Eugene offers in a soft voice.  
But she flinches. "No, don't waste time on me! Stop Cassandra!"  
Rapunzel lifts her hand from the teen's shoulder. "They're gone, Lashanie..."

Burning, tears form in her eyes, tears she tries to blink away, to hold back. And still they come. "That can't be happening!", she cries, slamming her fist to the floor. "**No**!" Her lungs hurt as she screams on the top of her voice while the tears, mixed with blood, run down her face, dripping to the ground.  
No one's moving or talking. For while, they just stand there awkwardly. But all of a sudden, a tension spreads from the plants surrounding them.

As if the wind gently cradles them, they begin to move. Lance and Eugene hold their hands up, confused by the simple fact, that there's no wind to cause that moving. And that's not the only strange thing happening. Some plants seem to grow and, even though it's hard to say in the dark of night, but they appear to become more lively...  
Things that grow closer to Lashanie, lean towards her. A strange sight, but for sure not the strangest the friends ever had.  
Yet, Eugene looks at Rapunzel with concern. "Sunshine..."  
Maybe there is reason to be worried by **_whatever_** is just happening around her, but Rapunzel can feel no danger. No, on the contrary, she's warm and safe, as she feels the touch of nature on her skin.  
It can't be seen but sensed by everyone, something is wrapping them, like the arms of a caring mother.

Lashanie's tears ebb away. She slowly calms down, when the streaming energy of the earth, feels like a comforting embrace. She gives in to the connection of all the life that's surrounding her. Like the tide, she can feel it flow through everything. Can feel the earth moving underneath her, spiraling endlessly. And like a wave, that hits the sand, it washes away her pain.

She opens her eyes and smiles at Rapunzel, who's still sitting right on front of her. Her worries, they're gone, just like Lashanie's injury. Now she's having her eyes closed, wearing a peaceful mien.  
"Rapunzel?" Lashanie says in a calm and quiet voice.  
The princess slowly opens up her eyes aswell. "Oh what was...? That was-"  
Lance ends the sentence before she can "Obscure!"  
First, a sweet smile adorns Rapunzel face, but it fades away, as she looks at Lashanie. She gasps. It doesn't even surprise her, that Lashanie's injury seems to be gone. No, pretty much everyone in Corona knows that she's said to have a healing gift. But obviously even that gift, such a pure and strong energy like the one she felt before, has it's limits...  
Her left eye, it no longer shows this mix of green and yellow.  
Worried by the face Rapunzel makes, Lashanie whispers "What? What's wrong?"

~*~

_The remains of Gothel's tower_

"Uh?"  
Varian wakes up, his hands are tied behind his back and feel numb. He's sitting on the ground, leaned to something hard and it's dark, they're somewhere outside. His eyes nervously scan the enviroment. Everywhere around them, there are remains of a building scattered to the floor. This place... he isn't sure if it's familiar to him.  
His mouth and throat feel dry and as he gulps, a coppery taste lies on his tongue. His vision starts to clear... Cassandra! She's sitting opposite him.  
With a stern, even somewhat angry face, he asks "Hey, where are we!?"  
But she doesn't answer his question. Instead, she makes her own demand "I need that third incantation Varian."  
"**Never**!"  
"I knew you would say that." She draws his attention to the things that she's placed next to her. His things! She must have stolen them, just like she stole him.  
"That's why I went through your little bag of tricks. I found something in here, that might change your mind." Cassandra holds a bottle and walks closer to him. "Remember this?"  
The little bottle is empty, but it's label leaves no doubt. Dark letters say **_Truth Serum_**. She shakes the bottle in front of his face.  
"Ha! No." A weird feeling gets to Varian, he's got no control of the words leaving his mouth. With a confused look he states "Argh! Yes. It's the thruth serum of my own design and it compells the drinker to tell the truth and answer any question asked!" His confusion grows even bigger. "Wait! But I never drank that!?"  
Cassandra looks down to him, holding the scroll unfolded in her hands. "Lucky for me, you sleep with your mouth open." A satisfied smile only last shortly, when she directly turns serious again. "So let me ask you, what's the third incantation?"

"Argh! I... argh!" Varian fights the truth serum. He holds back the words just as long as he can, but in the end, he's got no chance to withstand the pressure growing inside him. His lips form the words, he spits out like they were poisoned. Still fighting to reveal them to Cassandra, as they're already coming from him.

**_Crescent high above  
Evolving as you go  
Raise what lies beneath  
And let the darkness grow_**  
...

While the serum forces him to tell her the incantation, she writes it down for her use, wearing a victorius smile. As soon as it's complete, she stands up and walks to the center of the towers remains. And she starts to repeat the incantaion.

** _Crescent high above..._ **

She stops. It seems to surprise her, that it's working. The moonstone reacts and she's able to purposely create new black rocks. Her face changes, the surprise is gone in the blink of an eye, replaced by a smug grin. She starts again.

** _Crescent high above  
Evolving as you go_ **

The ground under them starts shaking, as Cassandra rises more and more black rocks. They merge with each other, crawling into the sky higher and higher. Further than the treetops.

** _Raise what lies beneath  
And let the darkness grow_ **

** _Bend it to my will  
Consume the sunlights glow  
Let the darkness grow_ **

Cassandra forms a giant tower from the rocks. Unnatural and ominous, it reaches into the sky.  
In disbelief, Varian stares up that monstrosity. "What is that!?"

** _Let the darkness grow_ **

As her tower reaches it's full size and she ends this act of creation, a wave of power moves across the land. It brushes past Varian. He can only stare in silence at the proof of Cassandra's new gained powers, that just emerged where only ruins have been a moment ago.  
Satisfied, Cassandra looks at her fortress. "Home sweet home."

~*~

_Corona castle_

Lashanie is staring at herself in the mirror. At her eye. It's weird how different that blue with the green accents looks from her natural eyecolor. She probably should be greatful that it's just an optical change and she still can use her eye just as good as before, but... it sure would take her sometime, to get used to it.

She walks to a chair, where Kiera and Catalina have draped themselves on both it's arms. Next to her, Lance has taken seat in another chair of the same making, to the other side stands Max and Eugene has found it's place on a chaise lounge. To her feet, Ruddiger and Rhonda are resting, tired from the chase Cassandra has given them.

She'd rather not be here right now. She wanted to search the area for Varian, sure she would find a clue where he might have been taken to, if she just kept looking long enough. But the princess didn't let her. She insisted for Lashanie to go back to the castle with them. And when Lashanie still refused, Lance just threw her over his shoulder and carried her away. Now sitting there, grinning at her like nothing happened...

In the middle of the room, Rapunzel is running up and down.  
"We have to figure out what Cassandra is planning to do with Varian and the scroll. We're not just gonna sit by and let her ruin Eugene's birthday." She takes a look into her satchel, before she adds "Or anything else."

Lashanie has a hard time holding back her anger. She knows, not a single person in this room is to blame for what Cassandra did. Yet, their priorities seem off, when a birthday is what they worry about.  
"As if **that** was our greatest problem!", she says, trying to sound at least a little more polite than she feels.  
Rapunzel bites her lip. "I'm sorry Lashanie..."  
But she just shakes her head "You should have let me go after them."  
"I couldn't do that. Look what already happened to you!"  
Lashanie lowers her face, her eyes locked to the floor.

A hand touches her shoulder. "Don't make such a face. We'll get him back!", Kiera says and Catalina puts her arms around Lashanie "Yeah, it'll be fine. You'll see!"  
She nods, greatful for the comfort they try to give her. "I hope - I hope you're right."  
"So we just have to find her!" Rapunzel throws in and all of a sudden, Kiera and Catalina's optimism seems to be have faded.  
Lance rubs his neck, avoiding to lock at her or Lashanie and Eugene stutters "Sure ... just... give me a minute."  
Under sheer frustration, Lashanie shoots up from her seat. "Seriously guys!? Cassandra has Varian!"  
"Not to mention, an incantation that can control the rocks. We have to stop her!" Rapunzel joins.  
Unease is speaking from his face, when Lance replies "Uh, girls, were you in the same fight as us? We don't stand a chance against Cass and her unbreakable armor."  
Annoyed by all that arguing, Lashanie rolls her eyes and walks to the window. If they were just acting instead of talking...

Eugene makes a dismissive move with his hand. "Oh come on, Lance! She wasn't that bad." And with that, Eugene has given Pascal and Lance the perfect chance to mock him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you doing during that fight? There was a large boulder and - and you were-"  
Pascal, who's found it's place on a globe standing next to Lance's seat, imitates how Eugene ran in panic, when that boulder was rolling behind him.  
Lance laughs and points at Pascal "Hahaha. Yeah, yeah - like that."  
He recieves a glare from Eugene.  
"Ok, ok - he's getting offended." Lance stops the globe from spinning, causing Pascal to jet off it.  
With crossed arms, Eugene asks "What are you laughing about? You were right there with me!"  
"Nananananah! You're remembering it all wrong! You know, they say memory is one of the first things to go with age."  
"Are we finished?"

The look on Rapunzel face speaks _please let them be finished_, as she walks back up to them. "Listen! I know Cass is dangerous, but we cannot forget she's also our friend."  
The entire time, Lashanie had her face still turned to the group, but as Rapunzel drops that Cassandra was their friend, she faces away, looking out the window. _Friends, sure_!  
Eugene shrugs "Fine, there's only one big problem - we don't know where she is!"  
"That problem might have solved itself." Lashanie turns to Rapunzel, motioning her to come over.  
Rapunzel steps to the window herself and it only takes one look, to know what Lashanie was talking about. "I ... think we know where to look..."  
The tower Cassandra created, it can easily be seen from the castle.

~*~

_Cassandra's fortress_

Cassandra is leading Varian up the stairs in her freshly build tower. In his head, he's been playing through plenty scenarios of escaping. But his hands are still chained with rocks and even if he could managed to run - this is her domain. Everything here is made of the black rocks, she can control perfectly now. No, running would be useless.  
He feels the bell inside of his closed hand. Lashanie's bell... He just has to make it home.

For a long time, Cass is just walking in silence, but out of the blue she asks "And then what?"  
Varian raises an eyebrow. Was she reading his thoughts!? No, impossible. But she has shown that strange behaviour before... "Who is she talking to?" he mumbles to himself.

The stairs finally take an end, leading into a large room.  
Cassandra turns to him. "Look, I know none of this is your fault and I don't want to hurt you" She release his hands from the chains she made. "So when Rapunzel comes for you, don't try anything foolish."

Varian hesitates for a moment. He knows Cassandra could hurt him badly if she wanted to, but he can't just wait for Rapunzel  
to arrive and walk into Cassandra's trap. Maybe, just maybe there's a chance to get her to listen. He gathers his courage and confronts her.  
"Cassandra, you're angry, I get it! Belive me, I know what it's like!" He looks at the bell in the palm of his hand. "But you are making a mistake."

But Cassandra just takes her sword from her back and instead of paying attention to him, she starts sharpening the blade.

** _"The path of hate is a dangerous track  
You take one step and it's hard to turn back"  
It holds you along and though it seems wrong  
It feels right"_ **

Varian walks up to Cassandra. His words might really get through to her, as she keeps looking at her own relfection in the blade, before she slighty turns it. Now his image is showing to her.

** _"Don't you see  
This path that you're on leaves a permanent mark  
It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark  
With each passing day, you're further astray from the light"_ **

Annoyed, Cassandra gets up and tries to walk away from him. But he definitely won't make it that easy for her. He has to make her listen, make her understand. He runs after her, overtakes and blocks her way.

** _"Suddenly  
You lose your way and lose the thread  
Lose your cool and lose your head  
Every loss is harder to excuse"_ **

Again, Cassandra turns away from him, but his image, she can't run from, when he's reflecting in the black rocks she's now facing. She walks, walks away from him and runs into her own reflection. He slowly follows her and there's this short moment, where she just listens.

** _"Then you'll see  
You'll lose your faith and lose your soul  
Till you lose complete control  
And realize there's nothing left to lose  
Nothing left to lose"_ **

But it's not enough, once more she walks away, leaving him behind. He can't just give up, not now. Varian runs after her, one more time and grabs her by the wrist.  
"Cass, trust me! Becoming the villain isn't the answer-"  
He can brealy finish this sentence, before she interrupts him with great anger flowing in her voice.  
"Is that what you think I am!?" She walks closer to him, forcing Varian to walk backwards.

** _"The path I'm on is a path pave in black  
I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back  
Each twist and each turn  
Leads straight where I'm yearning to go"_ **

She reaches out for Varian and he's sure she plans to hurt him, but instead, she snatches Lashanie's bell from his hand. Before he can even try to get it back, she lifts herself up through her power over the black rocks. On a selfmade pedestal, Cassandra towers over him.

** _"Yes, it's true my path is dark  
But I see where it ends  
My rivals will fall as my power ascends  
Despise me, that's fine  
I'm taking what's mine even so"_ **

Cassandra rises more black rocks, each new one higher than the last. She jumps between them, bringing herself further from Varian, while he can do nothing, but watch her from down here. The way she moves only makes it look even more, like she was on the run.  
His heart starts to beat faster, when she pauses her jumping and running and examines the bell she stole from his hand. She snorts contemptuously.

** _"Not like you"_ **

And throws the bell back to him. Varian gladly catches it, before he puts his attention back to Cassandra, who's walking along the wall, creating a new step on it, for each of her next moves.

** _"You lost your nerve, you lost the game  
But you and I, we're not the same  
I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose"_ **

Like a tiger moving in circles around it's bait, Cassandra moves around Varian. The way she's acting towards him is probably supposed to make it clear to him, that she's ahead of him, ahead of everything. That he shouldn't even have the audacity to try and make her question this decisions. But he's sure to see a glimpse of doubt in her face.  
She jumps down next to him.

** _"So I chose  
To lose my doubts and lose my chains  
Lose each weakness that remains  
Now that I have nothing left to lose  
Nothing left to lose"_ **

Cassandra raises a painting in front of her, to the height of her eyes. It's one of Rapunzel's paintings, he can easily see that. The painting shows Rapunzel as little girl, watching the lanterns.  
Cass forms a blade from her armor and is about to destroy it, but Varian can hold her back on time by grabbing her sword. It's just another step Cassandra shouldn't take and yet, he knows that the destruction of that painting, would have far more significance than it might seems.

** _"You have so much to hold onto"_ **

** _"I only want  
My rightful dues!"_ **

She strikes out, forcing him to let go of her and dodge the blow. But her next strike, he can't just simply dodge, when she hits him in the chest by using her damned rocks. Varian gets thrown across the room and lands on the hard ground. And now matter how much she'll hurt him, he won't give up!  
He pushes himself back to his feet, just as if nothing has happened. She won't silence him so easily! He brings himself near her. They're face to face.

**_"Listen, please_**_ (Lose)  
** You've lost your grip  
And lost your mind ** (I'm not gonna lose)  
** All's not lost, don't be so blind ** (I refuse)  
** Cut your losses, drop the IOUs ** (I refuse)"_

Varian stretches his hand out to her, but Cassandra turns away, running back to that painting of Rapunzel.

** _"Ooh, choose!"_ **

** _ ** __"I lose no tears and lose no sleep  
What I want, I'll take and keep"_ _** _**

__

__

** __**With her powers, Cassandra forms a hand of the rocks, that closes around Varian, forces him to his knees. Even through the bars of that cage, he tries to reach her. But she only keeps turning his prison smaller. 

** _ ** __"It's time for you to choose!"_ _** _**

__

__

** _ ** __"You can't stop..."_ _** _**

__

__

** _ ** _ "The turning of the screws" _ ** _ **

** __**She kneels down in front of him, looking Varian into the eyes. "You'll stay in that cage until this is done. And just in case you think of escaping..."  
With one simple move of her hand, she sends Varian out the tower. His cage is hanging in the air, the abyss right down below him and the only solid connection it has to the tower, is a long, but small bridge.  
He looks at Lashanie's bell. "Great. Just look what I got myself into..." he says to himself watching from his prison, how Cassandra rams a spiky rock into Rapunzel's painting. It's pieces crumble to the floor. And Cassandra takes seat at her own throne. 

** _**__"Now I have nothing left to lose"__**_"_ _**

__

__

** __ **

~*~

_Outside of Cassandra's fortress_

Rapunzel pulls the curtain of leaves aside, that cover the entrace to Gothel's former hideout and finally, they see the tower in it's entire height, looming into the sky.  
Kiera mouths stands open to it's sight. "Whoaa..."  
"That thing is so surreal..." Lashanie almost hurts her neck, looking up to it's peak. Somewhere inside there, her Vary is waiting for her. Soon she'll have him back.  
And Rapunzel notices "It's taller than the castle." She picks up a piece from one of her old paintings. "Cass is sending a message. She wants me to know that **everything** that once was mine, will belong to her."  
"The only message it sends to me, is good luck climbing that thing!" Lance adds.

Max comes running back to the group. He's been searching the area for a way to get inside. But his face already speaks for itself and so Rapunzel asks "No entrance at the bottom Max?"  
His angry neighing confirms her concern - there's no easy way to get in. "That's the closest entrance, huh?" She looks up at the tower, to something that's probably a window.  
Afraid he might already know the answer, Lance asks "How are we supposed to get all the way up there?" And of course his bad feeling comes true.  
Rapunzel tries to keep a positive attitude, stating "We get up there by ... a lot of climbing."  
That doesn't exactly sound like a lot of fun and Lance moves backwards. Maybe he can escape from that ungreatful task... But Eugene already grabs him by his collar and drags Lance with him to the tower.  
"That's the spirit!" Rapunzel cheers for them.

Back to back, Eugene and Lance try to work their way up the tower. They found a spot, where the rocks have formed some kind of gap. If they can climb it somehow, this would be the way to go.  
And they haven't even made it far, when the complaining begins. "You want to climb like this the whole way!?" Lance asks, while Eugene moans "Back in my day, towers were much shorter!"  
The further up they get, the larger the gap becomes. One more step and even one more... and they can't stretch far enough to take another one.  
Yet they still try stretching their legs as far as they can. And the girls can only watch, as Eugene and Lance fall back to the ground. Good thing they didn't make it that far anyway, so they don't get hurt.

Lance gets back up "I got a better idea."  
But before he can enlighten them with his brilliant thought, Lashanie interferes. "Yeah, I do too! Let me climb it!" She feels the wall with her hand. "I'm sure I could do this. Just - give me a rope or something and once I'm -", but Rapunzel interrupts her.  
"No way! You - I can't let you do this all alone."  
Lashanie pouts, crossing her arms. She knows Rapunzel only worries for her, but... How could she make them understand, that she'd gladly put her own safety behind Varian's? Shouldn't Rapunzel know best, when Lashanie is sure she would do the same for Eugene anytime!?  
Placatory, Rapunzel smiles at her. "Let's try it Lance's way, ok?"

~*~

Lance cuts the bark of a tree. "Haha! We'll use this sap to climb the tower." He puts his in the sap and it sticks. Just like the sap of a tree does. Next, Lance walks back to the tower and puts his sticky hand to the wall. "See? No slipping!"

But there's a rub in his plan - they keep sticking to the first thing they touch! And so the great mastermind Lance, aswell as Eugene and Rapunzel are sticking to the tower.  
"Uh, Lance? I can't move!" Rapunzel declares.  
Kiera and Catalina whereas use the chance, to turn this into a little game. They stick themselves to Max.  
Happily Kiera calls out "Look, no hands!" while Catalina happily chuckles.

In disbelief, Lashanie watches her friends. For a short moment, she considers to simply climb the tower, now that no one could stop her. But that would be like passing Rapunzel over and she feels far too much respect for her, to do something like that. So instead, she tries to free Max from his new won burden.  
"Here Catalina, let me help you." "Alright!"  
She stretches out her hand an the younger girl takes it, wearing a big grin. Lashanie feels something sticky and she realizes, with instant regret, that there was some of that sap on Catalina's hand. Now sticking to Cat, Lashanie is being dragged around by Max.  
"Oh no, no no no, Max! You - you gotta **stop moving**!"

~*~

The sap was a failure, but the friends sure are creative enough, to come up with another plan in no time.  
A large tree get it's top pulled down by Max and Eugene, Lance and Rapunzel, take place on that treetop - an improvised catapult!  
"Once you've been catapulted a few times, it's not so bad!", Eugene tries to calm Lance, who can't hide his nervousity.  
From a small distance, Kiera, Catalina and Lashanie watch them.  
"You!" Lance points at them, "Why aren't you going with us!?"  
Kiera shrugs "Oh, we are!" And Lashanie shows him a kind smile. But something mischievous lies underneath. She adds "Once we know this is actually working."  
"What!?" Now poor Lance is even more nervous than before.  
Rapunzel tries to calm him down once more before the take off. "Don't worry Lance, it'll all be over soon... Uhm, being catapulted I mean! Not you're life." Embarassed over her poor choice of words, she chuckles.

Pascal takes the aim and finally gives Max the sign to fire the catapult. The treetop springs back and throws them into the sky. They fly.  
"And up they go!" Catalina cheers.  
But they don't even get close to reach the entrance. Just as fast as they flew up, they come back down, being thrown to the top of another tree and directly catapulted back to their starting point. Lucky they put a net, just in case... Their landing is anything but graceful, but at least, no one gets hurt.  
"And down they go." Kiera garnishes this failed try.

Lashanie kneels opposite Rapunzel. She feels kinda sorry for them, how they're hanging in that net, like freshly caught fish. But maybe now, she'll give in to Lashanie's request. "Aaand? May I try to climb the tower now?" She asks.  
The princess just rolls her eyes at her. That was sure not the reaction she expected.  
"Really!? You wanna tell me that it's not an option? Not even after you've catapulted yourself with the help of a tree!?" Lashanie shakes her head.  
Still hanging in the net, Rapunzel forces a smile "No! No, we - someone's got to have another idea!"  
A giggle comes from Kiera, as she looks at Catalina "We do!"

She can't believe, the girls really got them to do the same thing again, that failed just a moment ago.  
Only Eugene seems to get, that this isn't making sense. He notices "This is quite litterally the exact same plan."  
And once again, Rapunzel, Eugene and Lance get thrown into the air, while the girls just watch.  
Lashanie leans down to Kiera, her eyes still following the flight of the other three. "You still got a lot of that criminal energy left, huh?" She only recieves loud cackling from them.

~*~

Nothing they've tried so far, has gotten them any closer to actually get inside Cassandra's tower. And it's not like they had plenty of time or a million good ideas.  
Rapunzel places her hand at the wall, quietly saying "Come on Cassandra, just let me in."  
And suddenly, as if that was the key, the rocks part. A big gap invites them in.

Careful and slowly they enter the tower, surprised by that unexpected turn. Inside, remains of Gothel's old towers ruins are to be seen here and there, merged with the rocks and now a part of Cassandra's fortress. It's dark, but not too dark to see. And of course, just like the outside, it's all made of the rocks.  
A lot of staircases and tunnels lead up and down, in all possible directions.

"Which way do we go?" Eugene asks into the silence.  
So many options. Rapunzel looks around, but she can't decide. She turns to Eugene "It's your birthday Eugene, so you get to decide which path to take. We're celebrating and adventuring. It's uhh - a celebranture!"  
He raises his eyebrow, smirking at Rapunzel. "Alright. Here we go." He starts pointing at the different paths, "Onsie, twosie, redsie, bluesie.This one!" and stops at the one, that lies right ahead of them. "Blondie, you and I are gonna take this way!"  
"And the cool kids will take this tunnel. Come on girls, you too Max!" Lance states, as he leads them in the opposite direction.

First she pretends to follow Lance, but after a few steps, she lets herself fall back on purpose. She hopes Lance won't worry too much, once he finds she's gone, but she can't rely on his orientation skills! No, she probably gets fastest to Varian, when she's on her own.  
Between the stairs Eugene and Rapunzel take and Lance's tunnel, there's another way up, that looks promising and she's just about to go there, when someone gently grabs her arm. Shocked, she turns around and looks into Rapunzel pretty face.  
"Na uh! You can't go celebranturing alone!" she says and takes Lashanie's hand, to walk her up the path Eugene chose.  
Lashanie attempts to talk herself out of her friends supervision "Rapunzel, your care is touching, really. But you don't have to take care of me!"  
From the corner of her eye, Rapunzel glimpses at Lashanie. At the light blue in her face. "Yes, yes I do." she says quietly.

~*~

_..._

He wakes up, lying on the ground. Startled, he shoots up. "Ah! Where - where am I?"  
This time, Varian is sure, he's never been here before. A strange, surreal place. The ground he's standing on, is floating in the air, just like big parts of ruins that are drifting through the sky around him. Everthings bathed in shades of purple and pink.  
"What the..." To his opposite, there's a tree floating - the only thing here, that's not just ruins. But that's not what Varian finds to be so strange. It's the giant, blue and transparent head of a young human girl, that appeared in front of the tree, that really confuses him.  
The head, just like the tree, starts to move closer to Varian and he slighty backs away. "Whoa! Where - where am I? Who are you?" he asks loudly.  
And the girl answers "A friend. Or at least I'd like to be." A weird smile shows on the huge face, before the tree along with it, sinks into the abyss to Varian's feet.  
To see where that strange appearance has gone, he carefully steps closer to the edge.

Under the platform he's standing on, the girl appears again, now with a full body. She's hanging upside down, like a bat and all that just leaves Varian to wonder, what he did get himself into this time...  
"There is a way to save Cassandra." It speaks to him, while walking up to the topside, where he's standing. "The final incantation. The sundrop must use it against the moonstone's power." It says, coming closer and closer. And instead of walking past beside him, to Varian's surprise, it just parts in two halves.  
He turns to the appearance. "What? No, no! But - but there is no other incantation. It - it's not on the scroll!"

If there was a fourth incantation, wouldn't he have found it by now!? As if to prove his words, Varian takes the scroll from his back and unfolds it. Nothing showing on it, but the three incantations he already deciphered.

The scroll is being ripped from his hand... or is it doing this by itself? It towers up in front of him, far, **far** bigger than it has been just a second ago. And the strange girl explains "You need to use the sun, to see the sun."  
Both, the symbol of the sun and the one of the moon come off the scroll and start to spin around Varian.  
"Use the sun... to see the sun - what!? I don't understand!"  
The symbols spin faster and faster around him until they hit the ground, causing a big wall of green fire to rise. The head of the blue girl appears again. "Use the sun to see the sun!" It sounds more like a demand than a clue.  
The green flames flare up and force Varian even closer to the edge. With only the choice of getting burned or falling, he's taking another step and slips -

Breathing heavily he wakes up, the shock still present in his face. A few breaths and it dawns on him. "That was a dream." Varian looks around, he's still in the small cage, Cassandra keeps him a prisoner in. "Oh, why couldn't this be a dream!?" he complains to himself.  
As he moves, there's a little chime coming from his pocket, where he keeps Lashanie's bell save. He remembers how she tried to warn him, because of her bad dreams, how certain she was about a deeper meaning to them.  
And that dream he just had...

Varian reaches for the scroll that's still resting in his bag. He unfolds it and slowly repeats the words from his dream "Use the sun to see the sun."

~*~

_Somewhere inside the tower_

They climb further, deeper into Cassandra's fortress. Up some stairs, over some parts of ruins, past a lot of black rocks and through the old window of Gothel's tower, that now builds something like a gate. Eugene lends a hand to Rapunzel and Lashanie as they climb the opening.  
Rapunzel worries. "Getting in here was too easy. We could be walking into a trap."  
And the princess is probably right. Lashanie nods at her "Likely. It feels like she just wants to lure us in, right?"

He thinks, how could he be a help to his friends. And an idea crosses Pascal's mind. He catches Rapunzel's attention and shows off his camouflage skill.  
"Good idea! Think you can get in without being seen?" Rapunzel takes him into her hands, bringing him to the height of her face. And Pascal nods, sure he can!  
A quick kiss to the small chameleon's head and Rapunzel puts Pascal down. "Be careful buddy!" He hurries off, up the next pair of stairs.

Minute for minute turns from present into past and Pascal's not coming back. She can't exactly tell, how long he's been gone already, but one things for sure, he should have been back by now. Lashanie turns to her friend. "Rapunzel, I got a bad feeling..."  
And it seems they're the same. "You're right, this is taking too long. I'm going up there!"  
But Eugene holds her back. "Rapunzel, wait! What if you can't convince her to come back? What if the only way out is... to..." His eyes begin to wander and he awkwardly rubs his neck.  
"This is **Cassandra**, not some monster! She'll come around. I have to believe that."  
"And if you believe it, then so do I." They take each other by the hands.

Lashanie isn't so sure about that anymore. Not after that night in the Demanitus chamber. "Your words in gods ear." With a worried face, she looks up the stairs, they've last seen Pascal on.

~*~

_Varian's cage_

He's been examining the scroll as close as he could, but there's nothing. Not even a hint, where he should be looking, what he might be doing wrong. No fourth incantion!  
"Argh! Need the sun, to see the sun - what does that even mean!? Argh!"  
The longer he tries to figure it out, the more frustrating it gets. In anger, he pulls his goggles off and throws them with the scroll to the other side of the cage, where they hang from one of the black rock bars.  
He leans back, pouting, mad about his inability to unlock that final secret.

A ray of sunlight reflects in his goggles and falls at the scroll. And through that beam of light, writing on the back of it gets revealed.  
Varian's eyes widen. "Sunlight!" He turns to the sun in his back and to the scroll again. That's it! A bright smile, that almost reaches from ear to ear, shows on his face. "The words are hidden and it needs a beam of sunlight to reveal the incantation! Demanitus, you genius!"

~*~

_Cassandra's throne room_

They reach a large room, in which a morbid kind of throne towers. On carefull steps, Lashanie and Rapunzel walk further in to the room, calling for Pascal. "Pascal? Come out buddy!"  
Whereas, an opening in the wall has caught Eugene's attention. He makes his way there, only to find a bridge, that's connected to a cage and in that cage, Varian's beeing hold captive. "Blondie, Singing Bird - I think I found Varian."

"Vary!" Lashanie shouts, instantly forgetting about anything else. As fast as her legs can move, she runs past Eugene and Rapunzel, runs to the small bridge.  
"No Lashanie, don't!" Their attempt to catch her, afraid she might fall if she just runs to him fullspeed, fails as both of them miss to grab her arms.

Lashanie's heart is beating loudly, pounding harder with every inch the distance between them shrinks. With wide open eyes Varian's looking at her. He doesn't even dare to breath, when it looks like she could be falling any moment.  
On the last steps she slips off, falling to her knees in front of the cage, clenching her fingers to it's bars. Varian lets out a loud gaps, before he laughs. His laughter lies somewhere between relief and surprise.  
She lifts her head and just smiles.

He reaches through the bars, takes her face into his hands and kisses her. Once, twice - again and again until he starts laughing again. He presses his forhead against hers. "You must be **crazy**, Birdy! You must be crazy to come here."  
Tears of joy run down her cheeks. "I know. I know, but I couldn't - I just couldn't stay away."  
Varian shakes his head, wiping her tears away. "Your eye..." he whispers and she presses her lips together.

"Don't worry Varian! We're gonna get you out of there." A voice shouts from afar. It's Rapunzel.  
But Varian isn't ready to leave yet. He shouts back "Not now! I - I found the last incantation! It was hidden with a photoreactive ink." He leans over to Lashanie, wearing a goofy smile "Obvious, right!?" His following chuckle has that dorky snort, Lashanie just loves about him and she can't help to laugh.  
Eugene rolls his eyes "Yeah, super obvious!"  
"The problem is, I need a concentrated beam of sunlight to see it." Varian shouts. "I mean - I tried using my goggles, but they're too scratched up. I need ... something else, like uh - a **prism** or a **glas**!"  
He looks at Lashanie, wondering if she might have something with her, that could be useful. Too bad, she has to dissapoint him on that. Lashanie shakes her head. "Sorry Vary."

But Rapunzel might just got the right little something with her. She reaches into her satchel and pulls a beautiful ring from it, holding it to Eugene. "Or a crystal?"  
"Is that a...?" his face shows perfectly, how much she's surprised him by that.  
She smiles "Yeah" and Eugene takes her hand "For me? You were going to ask me? I mean, I was going to ask **you**! All this time and you still find ways to surprise me."  
A strong shaking interrupts them.

"Hold on tight Birdy!" Varian keeps Lashanie pressed to him through the bars. She nods "That was the plan!"  
Rapunzel knows what must be going on. "Uh - she must know we're here! Ok, ge -get the ring to Varian, I'm gonna go find Pascal!"  
When she turns to leave, Eugene holds her back, to gently put his hand to her cheek and tell her "Be careful!"  
They part, Rapunzel walking back into the room and Eugene starting to make his way over to Varian. 

Behind Eugene, the opening closes permanently, when he's made it halfway over the passage. Still he keeps going. Well, it's not like he had another option left now anyway...  
What look dangerous, but yet quite easy when Lashanie did it, really takes a lot from Eugene. Every once in a while, he staggers and can only hardly keep his balance. He's pushing further and then it happens - he slips. Lucky he lands on the bridge and can hold on to it. Exhausted he mumbles "Man, I really hate birthdays."  
"Hurry, the sun is setting! Eugene, come on!", Varian calls to him.  
Easy for him to say, he isn't the one who has to make it over that thing. "I'm going as fast as I can kid, without dying!"  
Eugene gets back up and leaves the rest of the passage behind him. Only a few more steps distance lie between him and Varian. He takes the ring from his pocket.  
"Come on!" Varian commands and Lashanie scolds him. "Don't rush him like that! He might fall!" "Bu - but we've got no time left!"

In order to hand Varian the ring, Eugene carefully leans over to him. Varian reaches for it and , just their luck - it slips from Eugene's hand. They both try to catch it, hasty grabbing into the air. But with just one focused snatch, Lashanie brings it into her hands.  
Eugene already fears it's fallen down, where they could never reach it. "First memory and now balance? **Age**! Why do we have to age!?"  
Smiling, Lashanie shows the ring to Eugene and his face lights up. "Nice snatch!"  
She takes Varian's hand and puts the ring on his finger. "Here, so you won't drop it again!"  
With an open mouth and red cheeks he blinks at her. Lashanie tilts her head. Is this confusion or surprise showing on his face? Or maybe just a mix of both? And for how long is he going to stare at her like that? "Vary, Angel, the scroll!", her words snap him back to reality.  
"Ri - right!"

Varian tries to use the ring, to concentrate the sunlight. And indeed, the writing on the back of the scroll gets revealed bit by bit. "It's working!"  
"Way to go kid!" Eugene compliments him.  
But the concentrated sunlight has a little side effect - heat. The scroll catches fire in Varian's hand.  
"Argh! Ge - no! No no no no!" Varian quickly grabs a piece of paper and starts writing down the incantation, while Eugene tries to blow out the flame.  
But if it does anything, it only makes it burn faster, so Lashanie complains "Stop fueling it!" But Eugene lectures her "I'm not fueling it, Bird, I'm slowing it down!"  
Finally, Varian drops the tiny remaining piece of paper, when it burns his fingers. But he immediately holds up his note. "I got it!"  
Lashanie cheers "You're amazing!", before she presses a kiss to his cheek. Varian smiles, blushing a little, as he lets out a flattered chuckle.  
Watching what's left of the scroll as it's gliding down, burning to ashes before it could even come close to the ground, Eugene states "I certainly hope so, because that thing was not easy to come by. Now, can you figure out a way to get through these bars and then, how do you get back into the building? Because I got nothing..."  
The teens look at each other and realize, none of them has thought about that yet. Lashanie exchanges a look with both, Eugene and Varian. "We're stuck, huh?"  
"No..., no no, we're not! We - we just need to think..." Varian tips his forehead, as if that could bring a solution to him.  
Eugene leans to Lashanie and nods "Yeah, we're stuck."

~*~

They got no choice but to wait for someone, to rescue them. And wait they do. All their hope is now resting on Rapunzel.  
But suddenly and totally unexpected, they start to move. The cage is getting pulled back inside the tower.  
"Whoa, what's- " Lashanie staggers and she's lucky, Eugene can hold her, saving her from falling.  
"Careful, Bird!" He turns to the tower "Bad, this is bad!"  
Varian knows this was a bad sign, but the fact, that even Eugene worries, makes him feel so much worse. He looks at him "Uh-oh! Eugene?"  
To make place for Lashanie, so she'd have a safe hold, Eugene gets up. He takes Varian's hand. "Stay close kids!"

Quickly, the cage along with the three of them, slides into Cassandra's throne room.They find Rapunzel pinned to the wall, but except for the uncomfortable position she's in, the princess seems to be fine.  
Cassandra grins at them and Eugene bravely shields the teens with his own body.  
"Welcome back guys. Let me help you out." She sends her rocks at them. With some, she catches Eugene, encasing him from his feet up to his chest, so he can't move an inch. The other rocks lay themselves around Lashanie's legs - she's chained to the floor.  
"Birdy!" Varian reaches for Lashanie's hand. "I'm fine. I'm fine Vary."

Cassandra ignores them, she isn't interested in neither Varian, nor Lashanie. No, she directly heads to Eugene. "You won't fight me. But will you fight for him!?" She grabs Eugene's face and turns it to Rapunzel.  
"Cass, leave him alone!" Rapunzel demands, still being held to the wall by rocks.  
"I just realized, I forgot to give you my birthday present." Cassandra turns her back to Eugene, takes a few steps and then, she starts to tighten the grip in which she holds him.  
In pain he calls out to Rapunzel "Don't give in to her! Don't do anything she says!"

Helpless they watch Cassandra threating Rapunzel, to crush the love of her life. Just as helpless, as Rapunzel herself.  
"Vary, we - isnt there anything we can do!?"  
"Yes. Yes! Rapunzel! I have the final incantation, you have to use it!" Varian pulls the note from his bag and holds it out to the princess.  
On her shoulder, Pascal use this chance and snatches the paper with his tongue. He holds it open to Rapunzel. But she hesitates. She doesn't want to fight Cassandra...

"Final incantion? What is he talking about?" Cassandra asks and once again it seems, like there's someone she's talking to, someone only she can hear... And if there is, that someone's only fueling her rage. Her mien hardens.

**_"Crescent high above  
Evolving as you go"_**"

Spicky rocks start to spread across the ground, threathen to hurt Varian or Lashanie, while Eugene is still unable to move.  
Varian calls her to act "Rapunzel! Use it!"  
There's no other way. Rapunzel still wishes, she didn't have to fight Cassandra, wishes there was something else she could do. But there isn't-

**_""Power of the sun  
Gift me with your light  
Shine into the dark  
Restore our fading sight"_**"

Rapunzel's hair, just like her eyes, take a golden, unearthly glow. She levitates, the rocks can no longer hold her and she sends a wave of power from her body.

**_""Rise into the dawn  
Blazing star so _bright  
_Burn away the strife  
Let my hope ignite  
Let hope _ignite"**"

Rapunzel moves further to Cassandra, her body is being carried by the sheer amount of power that's flowing through it.  
"Let him go, Cassandra!"  
The look on Cassandra's face turns even more bitter and mad. "I don't follow your orders anymore!" She sends her rocks at Rapunzel.  
"I said , **let him go**!"  
With one simple move of her hands, the princess sends another bright wave of power and destroys the rocks, before they could touch her.  
Cassandra tries again. And again it doesn't take Rapunzel much effort to stop her attack.  
She demands again "**Let him go**!"

Cassandra grins and as if she had lost her mind, she starts to rise black rocks, more and more. It's easy to see, that it takes Cass far more strenght to keep creating new rocks, than Rapunzel needs to shatter them. Cassandra sends the whole amount of rocks she created at the princess.  
And just like before, Rapunzel only send a wave of her power to parry this attack. But this time, the moonstone's and the sundrop's powers clash. The blast tears down the walls of the tower, the rocks don't stand a chance against the sundrop and they crumble to pieces.  
But not only the walls, also Eugene's and Varian's prison, aswell as Lashanie's chains.

"Ah! Eugene!" Varian and Lashanie are sliding closer to the egde. They can't withstand the blast.  
For a moment, Varian thinks he might be able to hold against the blow and save them. But before he even notices how far they've already been pushed, they fall from the tower.

Down. Further and further down they fall, trying to hold on to each other and shouting at the top of their lungs. They're sure to meet an unhappy faith soon, when suddenly, their fall comes to an end. Sooner than they could have expected and leaving them unharmed.  
Shocked and confused, they take a moment to realize, that they've been caught by no one else but Lance. Varian lies in his arms, being held like a bride, Lashanie at the top of him, her tummy pressed to his and her feet hanging over Lance shoulder. They both seem kinda wasted.  
Varian looks at their saviour "Ha! Lance!" and hugs him tightly.  
"Varian! Lashanie!" Lance holds them closer.  
Through their hug, Lashanie is being squeezed. "Uff! Yeah, don't mind me!"  
"See? Here they are. And I led us right to them." Lance states satisfied to Catalina and Kiera.

~*~

_Corona castle (Guest room)_

While Lance and the girls are getting the cake for Eugene, Lashanie begged for a room where she and Varian could clean themselves and maybe get a little rest.  
She's already done, her face all clean and dry again, when Varian's still just sitting on the bed, the same way he did since they've entered the room. He's also been awkwardly silent...  
Lashanie sits down on the edge of the bed by his side. "Come, let me help you." She puts a loofah sponge into the bowl of water, that's place on the nightstand and starts to clean Varian's face.  
His lips form a greatful smile, but his eyes keep a sad look. He takes Lashanie's hand. "Birdy, what happened there... in the Demanitus chamber, I - I didn't-"  
Lashanie goes on, wiping the dirt off his faces. "It doesn't matter Vary. I'm fine and so are you. And that's all I need."

Varian puts his hands to her cheeks, holding her face and forcing her to look at him. "It does matter! You got hurt and I couldn't do anything to help you."  
"Varian, I don't need no knight in shining amor. You don't have to save me or protect me all the time, just - just love me, that's all I ask of you."  
"But ... your eye."  
She looks away "Yeah, I know it's weird."  
"That's **not** what I meant! ... And it's not weird."  
Lashanie raises an eyebrow, she obviously doesn't believe him.  
"Don't make that face! I'm telling you, you're stunning."  
A loud laughter of her follows his words. "A kind lie. A bit too much, but kind." She puts the sponge in the bowl and gets up to take the water bowl into the bathroom. But Varian pulls her back. Water spills over and falls to the floor. "Hey!"  
"I mean it!" He ignores her pout over the spilled water. "I look at you and what I see, is the most beautiful girl in this world."

Lashanie chuckles. She wants to make a joke, say something to tone down his words, but her mind seems to be blank. He leans his forehead against hers and talks quietly.  
"You know, you kept me from losing hope in that cage. You were **always** with me."  
She blinks at him, wondering what he means, when Varian takes her bell from his pocket and puts it back to her arm.  
"Oh! My - but I thought it was lost."  
"No, I'd never lose it." His smile speaks volumes to her. _Like I'd never lose you. And like you'll never lose me._

Their faces move closer and their lips are already slighty touching, when Lashanie asks "So, who's the winner?"  
Varian's face shows a confused smile as he tilts his head.  
"Best metal! Which one is it?"  
He laughs and puts his hand to her cheek. "Iron, of course!"  
And she repeats in a whisper "Of course..."

Softly he places a kiss to her upper and another one to her lower lip and he knows she's expecting more, when Lashanie is leaning in to him. But he pulls back, smirking at her confused face.  
It always has been him kissing her, so this time... Varian lifts his finger and points at his lips.  
Instantly, Lashanie drops the water bowl. She takes him by his collar and pulls him back into a kiss. One that's far more passionate than he expected it to be.  
His hand starts moving up her arm and once more, he brings to life a thousand butterflies inside her stomach.

A knocking on the door, puts an abrupt end to their kiss.  
"Guys, we got the cake!" They hear Kiera shouting through the shut door.  
And Lashanie shouts back to her "We're - we're coming! Just a sec!"  
Varian rubs his neck "We better don't let them wait."

~*~

_Corona castle (Rapunzel's bedroom)_

"Oh, there you are!" Lance is standing in the door to Rapunzel's room, where they find her and Eugene. "Looks like someone forgot to eat their birthday cake!" He pushes in a trolley with the cake on top of it. The friends walk in and gather close to Eugene.  
"You know, I been thinking. Getting old won't be so bad, so long as I get to do it with you."  
"Happy first birthday Eugene. Make a wish."

And while Eugene blows out the candles on his cake, Varian and Lashanie exchange a look, holding they're hands clasped tightly. They couldn't have said it any better, than Eugene just did...

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾ 


	24. To fight a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 (before Flynnposter)

"You've done great!" "I can't wait to hear you sing again!"  
Lashanie does a light bow, before she bids her audience adieu. "Thank you. It was my pleasure!"  
One last smile to the people, who had been listening to her, before she takes to leave.

What happened to Cassandra, how she unleashed her anger at everyone, made it very clear - Corona needs to be better prepared in case of an attack.  
After he's been taken by Cass, Varian started to work on a security system, that should alert the people of Corona early, if it actually would be under attack. Now he only needs Rapunzel's approval for his newest invention.  
So when Lashanie left Old Corona that morning, they agreed to meet in front of the castle in the early afternoon.

With a bright smile, Lashanie is walking the streets, while the coins in her pocket chim a melody along with her bracelet bell. It's a nice, warm day and most of the people she meets on her way, are in a good mood. A tempting smell comes from the bakery and a few kids are playing on the streets.  
Laughing, she makes way for them. "Whoa, careful."  
Her eyes take in all the colors and faces she comes across. Yes, Corona is a good place to live and with Rapunzel taking care of the kingdom, it seems to become better day by day. It's a place worth protecting.  
Lashanie speeds up a little, she doesn't want to keep Varian waiting. Also, she's really excited to find out, what the princess will say to his plans.

Short time later, she arrives at the castle. But it obviously took her longer than she expected, she's probably been enjoying the walk a little too much, because her beloved alchemist is already there, showing his first drafts to Rapunzel. His face lights up, as he excitedly explains the idea to her and when Rapunzel praises him, he seems ready to explode from happiness.  
"Hey!" Lashanie waves at them "Sorry I'm late!"  
She's about to run to them, when she feels the touch of a hand on her shoulder. "Hello again."  
"Wha - **you**!?" The look on her face speaks of the sheer surprise, to see the person standing behind her.  
"Oh! You know each other?" Rapunzel and Varian walk up to them, while Varian eyes the stranger up and down.  
Lashanie's eyes wander between them, before she starts to explain with a doubtful grin. "Well..."

~*~

_Earlier that day - Corona's marketplace_

Like she usually does, Lashanie was performing her singing in the streets and like they usually do, a few people gathered around her, to listen. The day has been going great so far, she's taken some requests from the audience and already made a good amount of income, which she was collecting in a flowerpot to her feet.  
But then, out of the blue, the screaming and shouting between two woman disturbed her performance. At first, she tried to ignore it, by simply singing a little louder. But when the woman actually started to physically fight each other, her and some of her spectators saw the need, to keep them apart.

"Whoo, whoo - hey! Calm down!" With the help of an older man, Lashanie could hold one of those women back, while others held down the second troublemaker.  
But one man from the crowd took the chance and grabbed Lashanie's flowerpot with all the money inside it. The sound of dropping coins, drew her attention back to her spot and she finally realized, that she was being robbed. The eyes of the thief and hers met and he gasped in shock.  
Lashanie pointed at him with an upset face "Oh no, **don't you dare**!" But as soon, as she did let go of the arm, of that angry women, she was about to throw herself on her opponent again. She had no choice, but to keep holding her. That money wouldn't be worth letting them hurt each other.  
The thief quickly understood, that she wouldn't follow him, not on the cost of letting this conflict escalate. He started to run, his lips forming a victorious smile, as Lashanie only shouted after him "Come back here!"

But his raid ended abruptly, when someone standing a bit aside from the crowd, tripped him up. With a loud noise, the flower pot burst into pieces and the coins lied scattered on the ground.  
A sardonic grin showed on the face of the young male, when he leaned down to the thief and said "My bad. Need a hand?"  
Hastily, the criminal knocked the outstretched hand away and hurried to escape, leaving the money behind.

The stranger picked up the coins from the ground, put them into a small bag made of green silk and walked up to Lashanie. Watching the incident, the anger of the two women seemed to have ebbed away and carefully, Lashanie let go of the arm she was still holding.  
As he was standing in front of her, the man took her hand and placed the satin bag inside it. "It think **this** belongs to you."  
Perplexed, she only nod and mumbled "Thank you."  
Without putting any more attention to her or the people watching him, he turned around and left, under the excited chattering of women.

~*~

Rapunzel pays her guest an appreciative smile. "I see."  
And he smiles back at her, before he adresses Lashanie. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself to you properly before. If I had known, that you're of importance in this kingdom ... I'm Leopold, but you can call me Leo."  
Lashanie nods and tells him her name, before she puts her head in a light tilt and adds "And it's alright, because I'm just as important, as every other citizen. I'm just lucky to be friends with the princess and the love of Corona's brightest mind."  
Her words put a slight blush to Varian's, and a happy smile to Rapunzel's face.

The princess clears her throat and places a hand on Leopold's shoulder. "Well, Leo here, came to offer us help. His organisation has specialiesed in - how did you call it?"  
"We protect the common folks. No matter what kingdom or country." As he proudly states this, he looks around the group.  
"Right." Rapunzel tries to seem all positive, but her face tells, that she's worried. She motions to Leo with the open palm of her hand "They've heared of our problem with..." She takes a deep breath "**With Cassandra**. And come to offer their help in battle."  
Varian's eyes widen, but Leo only keeps his polite smile.  
Gently, Varian pulls Rapunzel with him "Can - can we have a word please?"

Their visitor doesn't move an inch, but Lashanie joins their _word_. She wants to know, what Varian has to say. He looks at her, not pleased by the fact, that she ignores that unambiguous hint, but he speaks his thoughts out loud anyway.  
"Rapunzel, you don't really plan to accept their offer, do you!?"  
In order to calm him, she puts both her hands to his shoulders. "Of course not. We won't hire anyone to fight Cass. We will make this right again and we will do it **our way**."  
Immediately, the worried look on Varian's face get washed away and is replaced by a happy smile, as he places his own hand on top of Rapunzel's.  
In a quiet voice, Lashanie asks "Have you told **him** already?" She motions to Leo by tilting her head.

In that short time, they had been talking, Eugene and Lance have taken notice of their visitor. Now he's showing off some moves with his sword, while the buddies pretend to be totally unimpressed.

The princess shakes her head "Not yet. He - he's our guest and I want to be polite. So I'm going to show him the town. He'll see that everthing's under control and running just fine."  
"And that will underline your reason to decline his offer?"  
"Yes!"  
Varian doesn't seem like he's one hundred precent convinced, Leopold would see it the same way. Even more, after taking down a thief his first day in Corona. But as long, as he won't get the chance to harm Cassandra, the boy won't complain.  
Lashanie simply shrugs, that whole affair should be solved then. She exchanges a look with Rapunzel and Varian "Alright. So, what about our construction plans?"

~*~

_Later, in Varian's laboratory_

With her legs hanging down, Lashanie's sitting on the plate of Varian's table. She knows he doesn't like it, when she's sitting there while he works - and that's exactly why she keeps doing it. He probably thinks, she keeps forgetting about it, but actually, she just likes the annoyed look he gives her. He doesn't say anything then and he really doesn't have to. His face, so serious, all alone speaks volumes. _Do you have to?_  
She keps swinging her legs back and forth, while Varian does the final corrections to the construction plan of the early-warning system. He wants to start with the installation, as soon as possible, so all his attention goes to his work now. Until he draws a long line and his hand bumps against Lashanie's thigh. He slightly coughs, pulling the face she's been waiting for.  
"Of course!" Happily, she jumps off the table, her lips forming an amused grin.  
Even though he's almost certain she did this on purpose, Varian can't help to return that grin. "Thank you."

To get a glimpse at his work, Lashanie stands behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "So you've got a name for your newest invention?"  
"Oh, I do!" Burning with excitement, he turns around, making Lashanie quickly take a step back. He's can't wait to see her face, her reaction, when she hears the name for his project, the perfect name. "Listen!" He spreads his arms, to spice up the reveal "**The Rooster**!" With wide opened eyes and a childish mien, he waits for her to say something.  
But as he told the name, he rolled the r and so Lashanie responds with a cute chuckle . This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for, Varian pulls a pout. But he wouldn't know, how much happiness she feels, seeing him so excited and passionate about his work.  
She leans in to him and repeats "The Rooster...", immitating the way, he rolled the r before.  
Now it dawns on him, what caused her to chuckle and a soft smirk adorns his face, as he brings it closer to Lashanie's.

Without being knocked first, the door flies open. So unexpectedly, that Lashanie pulls back being a little frightened . "Oh my - Leo! Haha, it's you!"  
The young male, makes a sorry face. "Oh, my apologies! I didn't mean to disturb you with ... **_anything_**."  
Lashanie lips from an O, as her cheeks turn red. "Oh no, you didn't! We weren't - we were just..."  
She looks at Varian, waiting for him to give her some backup. But he just kept watching her, amused by how flustered she got. To keep herself from stuttering more, she bites her lips and inhales deeply. She qickly calmes down and asks him, with a straight face, "What brings you here Leo?"  
"The princess. She said I could take a look at your **perfectly** planned security system."  
Hoping to be able to ignore him by leaving this to Lashanie, Varian turns back to his work. But their guest, of course, has already noticed Varian's rejection towards him and he's got a plan to maybe change that.  
"Also, I've heared that Varian is an outstanding scientist."  
For a moment, Varian's mien brightens up. "Rapunzel said that?"  
Leo nods "I thought you might be able to show me some of your work. If you're not too busy, of course."  
With a telling look at Leopolds sword, Varian asks "Sure you don't want to catch up with the skill of our guard instead?"  
And Leo laughs. "I can imagine the kind of image you've build of me. But me and my allies, we understand ourselves as man of progress, of growth. And what else does science bring..." He takes a close look at Varian's instruments "... than **progress**?"  
They just keep looking at each other for a moment and it's easy to see, they definitely won't become friends. But then, Varian gets up from his working place. "Alright, let me show you Corona's **_progress_**!"

He leads Leo to a table standing in the back of the room, where a few chemicals are set next to some instruments. Lashanie follows them, but suddenly, Leo turns to her.  
"Oh Lashanie, I almost forgot. There was a man looking for you."  
She blinks at him. "A man?"  
"Yeah. A tall one, his hair tied in a ponytail..."  
"Where?"  
"I just met him a moment ago. I'm sure you could still catch him, if you hurry."  
After paying Varian an apologetic smile, Lashanie leaves with fast steps...

~*~

Even though she really hurried and kept looking everywhere close, Lashanie couldn't find her dad. Or maybe Leo was talking about someone else and she just drew a false conclusion? But who else, with a similar look, should be looking for her... Whatever, it doesn't make sense, to spend more time looking for someone, who obviously can't be found and so Lashanie heads back to the lab. She's almost there, when an explosion makes her double her pace. Only thinking to herself _"Oh Vary!"_

She didn't really know, what to expect... but that sure wasn't it! Leo's face is covered in some green slimy liquid and Varian just takes off his mask. He doesn't look confused or startled or anything, not like he usually does, when one of his experiments goes wrong. And then it hits Lashanie, he did that on purpose!  
Half-hearted, Varian tries to make up an excuse. "I'm sorry. I must have miscalculated-"  
But Leopold stops him, nothing of that polite look left. "You might think this is just about Corona. Something you'll deal with on your own." He turns to leave. "But I fear that neither your, nor your princess understands the consequences of your little dilemma. I hope, for the sake of Corona's people, you won't regret your decision!" His eyes only brush Lashanie, as he walks through the door.

Varian drops his mask into the mess on the table "Bragger" and gets back to his construction plans.  
"Was that really necessary?" Lashanie starts to clean the mess, first picking up his mask again.  
Upset, Varian turns to her. "That - **yes**! He only came here, to talk me into his idea **to battle Cassandra**! And he even suggested, that I should try to change Rapunzel's mind about his offer!"  
"Yeah, that's bad. But you could have just said **no**."  
"You don't understand. Cass might be dangerous, but she's also our friend! He's got no idea what he's talking about, when he insists to fight her. And he sure got no right to judge her!"  
Abruptly, Lashanie stops the cleaning to look Varian in the eye. "I do understand", she says calmly. "When all of Corona saw a threat in you, when no one wanted to believe that there still was good in you - I have never given up to see the person behind that anger and agony. And I would have never stand by and let anybody hurt you. Not as your lover, but as your friend!"  
Instantly, Varian calms down. His face and voice turn softer. "I know... I know, Birdy."  
Lashanie wipes the rest of the liquid from his mask, while she walks towards him. "And I get that there's a difference between stopping Cassandra and hiring someone to fight her. There's no need for things such as this. I trust in you... and Rapunzel and Eugene, I trust that we'll get through this without Leo and his allies and their weapons." She puts the mask down on the table beside him, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "But since our greatest weapon is our mind, let's keep it cool."

"You're right..." Varian exhales loudly "**You're right, Birdy**!" and gladly smiles at her. "Let's get back to work!"  
She nods and gently runs her fingers over his cheek, before she turns back to the mess he caused. "That's the spirit."  
Ready to continue his work, Varian has already picked up his feather, when he turns back to his girl once more. "Lashanie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you."  
Showing him her warmest smile, she answers "Of course Vary. We're in this **together**."

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	25. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 - close after the final

Today is an important day, a very special one.   
Still a little drowsy, Lashanie stretches, sitting in her bed. The small raccoon that slept by her side, cuddled up against her stomach, let's out a loud yawn.  
"Time to get up, my friend." Lashanie scratches Rhonda's ear, to which the animal responds, by purring like a cat.  
Buoyant, the teen pulls back the blanket and swings her legs out the bed. One more stretch and she pushes herself up from the mattress.  
Lashanie points at Rhonda, who isn't as eager, to leave the warm bed. "You know what day it is?", the girl asks. The respond is another loud yawn. "It's Varian's birthday, my dear Rhonda. We can't just sleep in."  
Rhonda turns her back on Lashanie, rolling herself up, to get comfortable on the bed, she's got all to herself now. Shaking her head, Lashanie turns to her closet.

Since Old Corona's reconstruction was completed a few weeks ago, both her and Varian, are back to live in their own houses again. She looks around in her room - a lot of things in here, are still the same as in her their old house, in her old room. Before the rocks forced everyone to abandon their homes. And yet, it all feels different.  
After she's been sharing a room with Varian for quite a long time, this place seems kinda empty to her. She never thought she'd miss to find his things scattered all across the room, notes he made everywhere she looks. But she does, no matter how silly it might be.

Though, there's one good thing about it. Lashanie could wear the prettiest of her dresses, putting her hair in a charming updo, without him seeing it before she was done. Maybe he'd like that?  
The brunette examines her reflection in the mirror, while holding up a short, frilly dress with lacy arms in front of her. Even though her hair's still messy, the mirror shows an image she finds to enjoy. A soft smile forms on her face.  
"What do you say Rhonda?" Lashanie asks and receives a silent snoring as answer.  
Or this would be all for naught. They haven't talked about Varian's plans for today yet. If they still have to make preparations for a party, that kind of clothing would just be a bother...

Lashanie puts the dress back into her closet and her eyes fall on her casual attire. She picks up the clothes, from the stool that's standing by the dressing table. One more time before she leaves to the bathroom, the teen turns to her pet raccoon.  
"Once I've taken a shower and got dressed, we're leaving. So maybe you want to get up and eat something before we do."  
Rhonda's ears twitch.

~*~

_An hour later - Varian's home_

"He forgot his own birthday?" Lashanie tilts her head.  
And Quirin nods in response. "Yes, it seems so. I just got up and wanted to make breakfast for us, when he ran past me, leaving on the words, that he had work to do in the castle." He rubs his eyes, after pouring boiling water into his mug. The smell of herbs start to fill the air. Slowly, Quirin sinks down on his chair, holding his tea.  
"Unbelivable! I know he has really burst into bloom through his new job, but..." the young girl responds.  
It doesn't take any words from Varian's father, Lashanie can clearly read from his face - _I know right._

The girl's eyes stick to the present Quirin placed on the table. It seems, he really tried his best to wrap it nicely.  
"Maybe, it's even better this way...", she says to herself.  
Quirin raises an eyebrow. "Because?"  
A bright grin adorns the pretty face of his future daughter in law. "Because... now we can set up a surprise birthday party for him!" Excitedly, she claps her hands.  
"Hmm... I guess we could do that." Varian's dad starts to scratch Rhonda's neck, after that curious raccoon climbed the table next to him. "But where?"

His eyes, just like Lashanie's, wander around the room. Sure, this house isn't exactly small, but still in no way the perfect place for a celebration.  
"Don't worry about that! I'll just ask Pinky, if we can use the theater for the party."  
After taking one more sip from his mug, Quirin shakes his head. "Lashanie, dear, are you sure -" "Yes, really! I'm sure he will be okay with that." The girl interrupts with a kind smile. And with a slight nod, Varian's dad argrees to her idea.

~*~

_On her way to the castle_

Everything seems to be going fine. Just as she expected, Pinky allowed for her, to throw Varian's birthday party in his theater, as long as they'd clean afterwards. And that should be no problem at all. Now she only has to invite their friends. Maybe some of them are even be able to help her decorate.  
Xavier's shop lies pretty close to the theater and so he was the first one she invited. With that firendly smile he usually wears, he offered his help, without her even asking for it.  
Next, Lashanie will go to the castle, to invite Rapunzel and Eugene. Max probably won't mind being in charge for half a day. At the same time, Rhonda is carrying an invitation to Lance and the girls.

With every step, Lashanie feels more joyful and cheery. She'd throw a nice party for her boyfriend, together with the people he cherishes and after that, she'll show him her special surprise.  
Happily, she greets everyone who comes across her way. Even ignoring the remarks of some gossiping woman. She can already imagine Varian's surprised face that starts to light up, when he realizes that they're all gathering there, to celebrate his big day. And nothing could take away the sheer bliss she feels, thinking about that.

The luck seems to be with her that day aswell. Lashanie doesn't have to look for Rapunzel and Eugene first - at the castle gates, she directly runs into them, still smiling from ear to ear.  
"Oh Lashanie!" The princess wraps her friend in a tight hug, while Eugene puts down a hand on her shoulder "Good to see you, Singing Bird."  
A slight giggle comes from the younger girl. "I'm happy to see you too."  
Rapunzel lets go of the embrace and grins at Lashanie. "But you came here for Varian, right?"  
"Well, not only for him."

~*~

"Oh! This is a wonderful idea!" Rapunzel shouts out, almost as excited, as Lashanie was herself when she told her about it.  
"So you two and Pascal, you'll be there?"  
"Of course. But I also want to help with the preparations!" The princess responds instantly. This is so typical for her and Eugene's just giving his sunshine this lovedrunk eyes.  
But Lashanie eagerly shakes her head, bringing a jingling sound from her earring. "No, no you really don't have to! It's more than enough, when you both take the time to show up!"  
Rapunzel crosses her arms and pays her a pout. She doesn't want to be treated differently from their other friends, when it comes to things like this. "Don't be silly. I'm finished with my duties for today. And I wouldn't want to miss the fun, such preps bring with them."  
Again, Eugene places his hand on Lashanie's shoulder. "Look, with more people helping, the outcome will only get better. Even more, when you've only got little time, right?"  
Greatful, the brunette nods at them. "Right... thank you."

With a soft mien, Rapunzel returns the smile Lashanie shows her, before she declares "Great! I'm going to tell my parents, Eugene will enlighten Max and you'll ", she points at Lashanie, "go and make sure Varian will be there." She's obviously ready for action.  
Giggling, Lashanie salutes to the princess "Got ya! We'll meet again at the gate." Satisfied, she turns to make her way down to the boiler room.

~*~

"Argh, come on!"  
The boiler coughs out a cloud of steam, but it doesn't start to run again.  
"You must be kiddin me..." Varian puts his goggles on and crawls down under the huge construction.

When Lashanie walks in, she can only spot him by his shoes and his muttered curses. But Ruddiger notices the girl and is about to run to her. Yet, she holds up her finger to her mouth, motioning him to keep quiet. Silently, she kneels down beside the boiler, smothering a giggle, as Varian keeps scolding the machine.  
Suddenly, he reaches out from under it. "Ruddiger! The screwdriver, please!"  
Lashanie grabs the tool he asked for and places it inside his hand.  
"Thanks, bud."  
In a lower voice, trying to immitate, how Ruddiger might sound if he could talk, she answers "No problem, bud." Followed by a soft giggle.

Varian shoots up and hits his head at the boiler. "Ouw! DAMN!" He crawls back to light, rubbing his forehead.  
"OH! Oh Vary! Are you alright?" Nervously, Lashanie examines the red spot, where he hit himself. When she's sure he'll be fine, she covers his forehead in small kisses, after stating "There, I'll kiss it better."  
Varian laughs. "Stop that, Birdy. You're keeping me from working."  
"You're right." His girl shows him an innocent smile, before she gets back up and lends him a hand, to pull him back to his feet.  
Gladly, he accepts her help and when they're standing face to face, he gives her a quick kiss. "Hi there."  
Lashanie shakes her head, smiling like a fool in an ecstasy of love.

Varian is about to caress her cheek, when he can stop himself just right in time. "Oh, I better do not..." He holds his open palms to her, showing the dirt, that working with machines just brings with it. "Unless you want to try a new look." A snorty laugh follows.  
"Funny!" Lashanie puts her hands on his shoulders to get better balance, when she stands on her toes and breathes against the glasses of his goggles, causing them to fog up.  
Laughing even harder, Varian pushes them to his hair. "Come on, you had your fun when I was lying under that boiler." Carefully he puts his arms around her waist, making sure she won't get dirty from his gloves.  
"Alright. I guess we're even." she mumbles into his chest, as she's pressing her face to it.

The boiler blows steam into the air again and Varian gently frees himself from Lashanie's touch. With a sorry smile and a shrug, he walks over to his tools. "So, you just came to see me? Or you need my help with something?"  
"Actually, I got a request. Would you go on a date with me later?"  
Surprised, Varian turns to look her in the face. "A date? I thought there was a show tonight... you don't have to practice?"  
With her hands folded behind her back, Lashanie shakes her head, putting it in a light tilt and lowering her chin slightly. Varian knows that move all too well, her puppy dog eyes. And yet, he falls for them everytime still.  
"Well then, sure - yeah, let's go on a date."  
She smiles brightly. "Great!"  
"And where you wanna go?" he asks, while searching for the right kind of tool, to finally get the boiler fixed.   
Lashanie picks up a combination pliers from the ground and hands it to her boyfriend. "Oh, I'll think of something."  
With an approving smile, he takes the pliers from her. "Of course you will." Before giving her a peck.

The machine behind them, makes an unpleasant loud noise. Lashanie pulls a wry face and points at the construction.  
"How long will it take you to fix it?"  
"I'll be done in no time." The boy puts his goggles back on and one hand on his skinny hips, while holding the pliers in the other, motioning to the boiler with it. A confident smirk gracing his face. "But I better put on some clean clothes before we meet, so... let's say two hours?"  
"Fine." The nod she gives him, goes with the jingling sound of her earring again. "Pick me up at the theater in two hours."  
One kiss to his cheek and another to his lips, and while walking back to the stairs, she gives Ruddiger a stroke. And then, she's gone - on her way, to meet Rapunzel and Eugene at the castle gate.

~*~

_About two hours later - Pinky's theater_

He didn't feel like dressin up today, so hopefully his Birdy doesn't plan to do anything real fancy. With an amused smile, Varian imagines how they'd sit in a nice restaurant, Lashanie looking like a precious diamond and him to her opposite, still wearing his apron. He giggles and turns to Ruddiger "You think we'd get a good table at a restaurant like this?" While saying that, he pulls his apron, like ladies do with their skirts when they make a curtsy.  
But Ruddiger doesn't even pay attention to him. His friend has spotted Rhonda at the theater's entrance and runs off, without looking back at Varian. They head inside, moving fast on their little feet.

"Figures." Varian shrugs.  
Outside, it's bright sunlight, but inside the building, it's as dark, as if the night has fallen already. And there was no sign telling about tonight's show, so his Birdy was right. Seems like even Pinky grants his staff some freetime...  
Carefully, Varian walks in further, stretching out his hands, to avoid running into a wall. Lashanie could have at least lit up some candles, so he wouldn't have to wander through the dark...

Finally, he arrives at the auditorium, where he usually finds her, when he comes here to pick her up and no shows playing. Most times, she's sitting in one of the red outboard seats, her legs hanging from the armrest.  
But to his surprise, it's just as dark in here.

It's ridiculous. There's no reason for him to get nervous, but still... Varian can feel his heartbeat increase slowly, his breath going faster.  
"Lashanie?" he calls and his voice perfectly reflects the tension, that's growing inside him.

Unexpectedly and all of a sudden, the stage gets illuminated by bright shining lights, blending him for a few seconds, so he can only see the silhouettes of a few people. And hear them sing.

_ **Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday, dear Varian  
Happy Birthday to you** _

With his mouth standing wide open, he stares at the stage.  
There's Lance at the piano, Angry and Catalina next to him. Xavier, Ludwig and Anne to the other side. In the middle, there's Eugene and Rapunzel, who's carrying Pascal on her shoulder. And of course his dad and Lashanie in the center of all that.

His girl jumps down from the stage, landing in front of him. "Surprise!" She wears the biggest smile. "Happy Birthday, my angel."  
He's still just blinking at her, not moving another muscle. So Lashanie takes him by his collar and presses a kiss to his cheek, to which the Schnitz family responds with silly cheering.

Slowly, the others start to come down to him aswell. Pulling him into hugs, patting his back or shoulders and congratulating him. Varian can feel how his cheeks get warm, as they all are so incredibly sweet towards him.  
Catalina's standing on one of the seats, so she can put her arms around his neck, while Rapunzel calls "I brought the tasties cake ever. Come blow out the candles and make a wish, so we can hand it out."  
Varian chuckles, as he walks up to Rapunzel, Catalina still hanging from his neck. She lets herself drop back to the floor, when Varian's standing in front of the cake. And Pascal, who's been sitting on the top of his head, switches back to his favourite place - Rapunzel's shoulder.

For a moment, the birthday boy just stares in awe at the little work of art. It's almost too good to eat. Lashanie's takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
He takes a deep breath - and blows out all seventeen candles at once. The others start to cheer, as if he had done something great.  
They hand out a piece of cake to everyone and soon they're having a lively conversation. At some point, Quirin laughs, holding up his fork "You wouldn't think, someone as conscientious as my son, would forget his own birthday - but here we are!" He puts his arm around Varian's shoulder, as they both laugh along with the others. Except for Lashanie, her eyes rest on Varian's face...

~*~

Everyone's having great fun at the party - they eat and drink and play some games, which either Rapunzel or Eugene win. Let, the Schnitz family doesn't find a way to cheat, with Lance trying to talk them out, should they get caught.  
Time flies, and when the sun starts to set, everyone helps cleaning, before they make their ways home.

~*~

_Late evening - Old Corona_

Loud laughter echoes through the kitchen, coming from Ludwig and Quirin. They're having a beer or two, while Lashanie helps her mom prepare the dinner for the two families.  
As Lashanie places the sauce boat on the table, the man are busy envisioning the great future of their childs.  
"Where's Varian?" she asks, pointing at the empty seat, where he sat the last time she looked.  
Referring to their conversation, her dad jokingly replies "He went to get a ring for you, dear." And both him and Quirin burst out into laughter, patting the other one's back.  
Lashanie's cheeks instantly turn red, while she stands in front of them, her arms crossed and her lips shaped into a big pout.  
While walking past her daughter, Anne touches Lashanie's shoulder. "I think he went outside. Tell him dinner's ready."

Before the girl pulls the door shut behind her, Rhonda and Ruddiger come running through the small gap that's still left open. Lashanie giggles "Yeah, I too think you're better off with me."  
She only has to walk a small distance, until she finds Varian, sitting on the lawn and watching the stars.

"You could at least have warned me!" the brunette shouts as she walks up to her lover.   
He knit his brows and chuckles "Warn you? About what?"  
"Don't say you didn't run from the really, extremely funny jokes, our dads are coming up with." Lashanie rolls her eyes and sits down by Varian's side. The air is a quite cool, just like the ground and she's starting to tremble slightly. To fight the cold, she presses her slender body against his.  
Varian laughs, shaking his head. "No, no really. When I left, it wasn't that bad."  
"Lucky you." While closing her arms around him, Lashanie puts her lips to his shoulder.  
"I am." With his eyes directed to the twinkling stars, he explains "It's just that I needed to catch a breath. Today was really..." he pauses.  
"Exhausting?" his girl asks, when he seems to get lost in his own thoughts.  
"Exciting."  
Lashanie tilts her head, trying to catch his eyes. "You want to be alone for a while?"  
But Varian just leans back in her embrace, getting quite comfortable even on the cold ground. "No. Stay with me."

For a few minutes, there's no talking between them. Calmly, they watch the stars, while the sounds of that night only get disturbed, by Rhonda and Ruddiger, who are straining themselves to catch a single cricket.

A bright light illuminates the sky above them and Varian smiles like a child "Look, a shooting star!" He cuddles up even a closer to Lashanie. "You know, dad once told me, everytime you see one, there's a soul going to heaven."  
"I like that." She rubs her face against his. "Don't you want to wish on it?"  
"Why? What should I wish for?" Gently, he squeezes her hand.

"Vary? ...you didn't forget about your birthday, right?"  
It doesn't even surprise him she noticed. After all this time, she knows him all too well. Varian shakes his head. "No, but I thought everyone else would, if I just kept quiet about it."  
"But why?"  
"I don't know but..." Varian nervously scratches the back of his hand. "It just feels like - like you shouldn't have to dedicate your entire day to me."  
Lashanie gently stops him from his nervous gesture. Of course he still wasn't able, to leave his past behind. She knew. Even now, that he already paid dearly for his deeds, there are still times, when they run into guards on the street and for a short moment, Varian looks so shocked. Or the nights when he comes climbing through her window, after her parents went to bed. Saying he longs for her touch, when they both know, that he simply can't fall asleep alone.  
Lashanie notices how much his whole body tensed up and she ruffles his hair. "Oh Vary, sure we didn't have to. **We wanted to!**"  
He grumbles, as he brings his hair back into place. Yet, wearing a greatful smile. Giggling, his Birdy leaves a peck on his cheek.

After grabbing something from behind her back, Lashanie announces "I still got something for you."   
The face she makes, assures him it must be something special and he asks "A present?", while stretching his neck, to get a glimpse at her hand.  
"Well, yes. But it's nothing you can keep."   
Lashanie lifts a small orb into the air, holding it between two fingers. It looks similar to the ones Varian used to make, just a bit smaller. Curious for it's purpose, the boy reaches out. When his fingertips touch the little object, Lashanie squeezes the orb and it bursts into a glowing light. From it's center, little sparks emerge, looking like falling stars. With a bright smile, Varian watches, still resting in his lover's arms. He sure didn't expect this.

More and even more sparks are falling to the ground. One of them drops on Ruddigers nose, which he takes as a personal attack. After that, he tries to catch those sparks, that come close to him or Rhonda.  
Varian holds his open hand up, directed towards the sky. "It's really..." A few of the tiny falling stars, land on his palm. "...pretty."  
"I knew you'd like it." Lashanie whispers.

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	26. Love is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3, before "Once a handmaiden"

A pearl of blood runs down Varian's arm, coming from the small scratch he just inflicted on himself.   
The edges of the amber are by far sharper than he expected and when he brushed it in a careless moment, where he was a bit too eager, to quickly write down his results, he caught that unpleasing wound. Nothing really bad, but he doesn't want to risk ruining his notes by smearing blood on them.

With a sigh he sits down, dressing made of gauze in his hand. Awkwardly, he tries to wrap it around his scratched arm. Ruddiger jumps to his side, giving his human a concerned look.  
"I know Ruddiger, I gotta be more careful."   
Varian pays his raccoon friend a sorry smile and while he brings the rolled up dressing under his arm, it slips from his hand and falls to the ground, unrolling itself until it gets stopped by the tip of a brown, heeled boot.

With her mismatched eyes, Lashanie blinks at Varian. "You alright?"  
"Oh, haha... yeah. It's - it's nothing!" He points at the dressing lying to her feet. "Would you mind?"  
She leans down and picks it up with a nod. After sitting down on the bed by Varian's side, she takes the poorly wrapped bandage from his arm. "So, what happened?"  
"Ah, just a small, **a very small** incident with project obsidian." His eyes wander to the working space, where amber towers in the room, next to Varian's crazy amount of notes.  
"Project obsidian..." the girl mumbles to herself, while dabbing the scratch with a clean handkerchief. She would have to lie, if she wanted to say that she likes the idea of this project. The amber is dangerous and even though they've only grown from all the misery it brought, the memory of it's terrible impacts on their lifes, was still fairly present to her.

Ruddiger nodges Lashanie with his cold nose, chittering quietly. "You're right Rudy, our alchemist really has to be more careful.", she giggles. Varian rolls his eyes, as he pats Ruddigers head. With a smirk he protests "I am!"  
With her thumb, Lashanie softly runs over the scratch. And Varian raises her brows at her. "What are you doing?"  
"Let me try something. I think I can heal you."

For quite a long time, Lashanie hasn't been able to use her healing powers anymore. For many times, they have been talking about it, discussing what might have caused this change. And over and over again, Lashanie refused to accept that this power, she actually never even wanted, was gone all of a sudden. She kept trying to force it to work again and even though Varian was still surprised, she was able to save her sight with it, he also thought, that it was just temporary. After that night in the Demanitus chamber, she wasn't able to use her gift again.

"Oh Birdy, can't we just-" A burning pain on his arm, makes him interrupt his words. He sharply sucks in a breath. But when he looks at that scratch, it's gone.

Surprised, he stares at his perfectly intact skin. A bright grin grows on his face, as he looks into Lashanie's face. "You've healed it! **Completely!**"  
That was new. Til now, she could only help wounds to heal faster. Lashanie sweetly smiles back at him. But her head begins to feel heavy, the image of Varian starts to blurr in her eyes and she tries to blink it away.  
"This is really fascinating!" The boy eyes his arm, turning it back and forth. "You're super, Birdy!"  
She tries to hold up her smile, but that dizziness she feels, only grows bigger. Her nose tickles and she puts her hand under it, to find it started bleeding. With both hands, she supports herself, putting them on Varian's shoulders.  
"Birdy?" Varian lowers his face to see her eyes.  
"Vary... I don't feel so super..." Her hands slip from his shoulders and she falls into his lap.  
"**Lashanie!**"

~*~

Still feeling a little dizzy, Lashanie opens her eyes. She looks up at the face of Varian, who's stroking her hair.  
"Hi there." he smiles at her. His blue eyes seem to sparkle in the midday sun.  
"Vary, what...?" Slowly, Lashanie brings herself into a sitting position, while her boyfriend puts a hand on her back to help her up.  
"You passed out. But since you were breathing fine, I thought I'd just let you rest."  
Carefully, the brunette brushes through her hair with her fingers, to bring it back in position. "Thanks Vary."

A rattling from the desk, catches their attention. With his head stuck in one of Varian's bags, Ruddiger is knocking the tools off the table.  
"**Ahh! Ruddiger!** I told you to **stop that**!" Varian jumps up from the bed and under loud chittering the raccoon hastily leaves the room. Mumbling silent curses to himself, Varian starts to pick up his stuff from the ground.   
Lashanie walks up to him. "Oh, now I've kept you from your work."  
"Eh, it's alright." He shrugs, before adding with a cheeky smirk "I sure had a nice sight."  
Under a soft giggle, his girl gives him a light push. "Would you stop that? Rather tell me if I can help you here."  
"Oh, oh no Birdy. I need to focus and for that, I need to work in quiet. Don't get me wrong, you know I-"  
Lashanie pats his shoulder and her lips form a kind smile. "Vary, angel, it's alright. I know." She raises her hands. "I guess I better let you get back to work then."  
The alchemist nods, before pecking a kiss to his Birdy's cheek. As she walks to the door, he calls for her.  
"Lashanie?"  
She turns back around "Hmm?"  
"Please tell me you won't try to use this powers anymore. Not until we know, why you passed out."  
While she folds her hands, Lashanie nods and quietly agrees. "Alright."

~*~

_Outside the house_

Leaning against a tree, Lashanie sits in her backyard with Rhonda resting in her lap. She strokes her fur while pouring her heart out to her beloved pet raccoon.  
"I know he only worries for me. And maybe he is right. After everything that happened that night... not to mention that we almost fell to our death..."  
Slightly, Rhonda lifts her cute face.  
"But I have to do something! He keeps working himself up, to make sure Corona will be save. He's never been hesitating to take any risk. I want - I must be useful too!"  
With a worried look, Rhonda stands on her paws and nudges Lashanie's cheek.  
"I know, I know Rhonda. I have to be extra careful, so I won't pass out again."

She lifts the raccoon from her lap and gets back on her feet.  
"We need to find someone who's injured... someone who could need my help."  
Together the girl and her pet start looking around. There must be someone who could help her train her gift... but they're all alone.  
Suddenly, Rhonda excitedly starts to jump up and down. She keeps motioning to the tree behind them, where some of it's bark has come off and sap is running down.  
"Yeah, that might work. Not a typical injury, but..." Lashanie shrugs her shoulders and grins at Rhonda.

Taking a deep breath, the girl puts her hand to the object in front of her. She focuses on the world surrounding them, feels the energy flow between her and that tree. Even with her eyes closed, she can sense the spot where the bark is injured. It seems like a cut in the energy flow and now, Lashanie only has to redirect the energy. Erase the cut.  
She opens her eyes to check if it works.  
"Yes! It works Rhonda, it works!" she happily calls out, before grinnig at the raccoon "Now, back to work."

~*~

Project Obsidian probably could wait just a little while longer. Today, Varian only wants to take a walk with Lashanie, spend some time with her alone.  
After she left, he just couldn't kept focused on his work and he exactly knows why. He's been busy with his work all the time lately and Lashanie has patiently accepted it, when she had to stand back for his projects. But today, his time would be all hers. He should do this more often anyway.

He gives a look from the corner of his eyes to Ruddiger, as they walk upstairs. "Remember bud, you and Rhonda take a stroll and make sure we'll have some time for ourselves."  
His animal friend eagerly nods in agreement.  
Slowly, Varian walks into the kitchen, where Lashanie's dad is cleaning some vegetables. "Hey, I uh - have you seen..." His words die away as he's staring out the window, squinting his eyes.  
Ludwig lets out an annoyed sigh. "Would you mind finishing your sentences?"  
"Oh yeah - I mean no! But... what is Lashie doing there?" He motions to the window, which's view leads directly into the backyard. Confused he asks "Is she talking to a tree!?"  
"Boy, I don't have time for your mis-" Ludwig is about to lecture him. But when he turns to look for himself, it indeed looks like his daughter is muttering something to the tree she's standing by.

And while the two keep watching her, wondering what's going on, Lashanie starts to sway dangerously on her feet. She puts her hand to her head and within a few seconds, the slender teen falls to the ground.

"**Lashanie!**" the two males shout out loudly.  
As Ludwig is about to run to the door, Varian is way ahead of him. The boy pushes the window open and jumps directly into the backyard.  
He kneels down by her side and puts his hand to her cheek. "Birdy! Birdy, can you hear me?"  
The girl doesn't respond, she's breathing heavily and her lids flutter weakly. With gentle moves, Varian puts one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs to lift her from the ground. "Don't worry, I got ya." he whispers to her, while he holds her in his arms to carry her back inside.

~*~

_Lashanie's and Varian's room_

Her breathing has gone back to normal, her chest lifts and lowers evenly under calm breaths. Varian still keeps sitting by her side, caressing her rosy cheek.  
Holding a glas of water, Ludwig walks in. "Is she awake again?"  
Varian negates with a shake of his head. "Not yet. But I think she'll be fine." With loving eyes, he smiles at her.  
Ludwig pulls a chair to the other side of the bed, sitting down to Varian's opposite. "Boy - Varian, listen."  
The sudden change in Ludwig's voice surprises the teen. He looks at him, only raising his eyes.

"I know I haven't exactly made it easy on you."  
Varian chuckles nervously. "Eh hehe, yeah."  
With an unimpressed face, Ludwig continues "Lashanie is my only daughter. She's the best thing, that life has given me." Carefully, he takes her hand and caresses the back of it with his thumb.   
"I've made some mistakes..." the quiet way Ludwig says this, makes it sounds as if he's talking to himself. And as if he had forgotten about Varian's presence for a moment, he coughs when he looks at the boy's face. "I've always been afraid, that something could take her away from me. If anything would happen to her, what would I do then?" He whispers "What would become of me?" The man shakes is head abruptly. "This world isn't always nice, but I wanted for her to always walk on the sunny side, I wanted to make sure she'll have a good life."  
Varian bites his lip. He has to stop himself from interrupting Ludwig, from telling him that he would do everything to give her the best life possible. Because if he did, that man would probably never be this open with him again.  
"I always knew that someday, someone would come and win her heart. I just never thought that day would come so soon." And for what feels like the first time ever, Ludwig smiles at Varian. "But now, I'm glad it's you Varian."

Left in surprise, the boy just blinks at him, while Ludwig pushes himself up from the chair. "I - uhm, I'll go check the fields now."  
And for a while, even after Ludwig has left, Varian's eyes stick to the door. His lips form a happy smile as he whispers to himself "He's glad it's me."  
"I am too."  
Varian startles, but just for a second, before he takes Lashanie's face into his hands. "Thank goodness you're awake."

~*~

_Later in Varian's laboratory_

With Lashanie being tied to the bed for the rest of the day, Varian cancelled his plans to take her for a walk. As soon as Ludwig came to check on her again, Varian went back to his work. When she woke up, he was far too relieved to realize it, but there was a tense building up in him and now that he's alone with his thoughts, he figured out where this tense is coming from... he's angry. Angry that Lashanie put herself into this situation.  
He asked her to let her powers rest - after she passed out because she used them and she agreed, just to break her word short time later. What was she thinking? What made her think this was a risk worth taking?

And on top of that, the anger he feels stops him from making any real progress. Varian can't focus with his mind constantly spinning over Lashanie. As he just keeps messing up, he roughly swipes with his arm across the table and throws his notes to the ground.  
"Stuck on a toughie?"  
He turns around in an instant and finds his Birdy standing in the doorframe. Still having a bed head.  
_She can't be serious!_  
"Lashanie, you should be in bed!" Varian knits his brows.  
"I know, but I couldn't stay there, I had to get up..." she fiddles with her fingers as she walks up to him.  
There's an intense beating inside Varian's head, that's getting louder with his increasing heartbeat. "Lashanie-"  
But she doesn't listen to him. "Also, I thought I could maybe help you with your work here. I know, you said you don't want help, but it would only be fair, if I would try to make myself useful here, after taking you precious time earlier."  
"No, Lashanie-"  
"I'd also be as quiet as possible, so you could-"  
Varian shoots up from his chair, causing it to loudly hit the ground. "Would you **listen** to me!?"  
She flinches, startled by the anger flowing in his voice.

"Lashanie, you just passed out twice today. First, you put your health at risk, **for no reason at all** and now, instead of at least getting some rest, you run through the house like nothing happened!" Varian gestures wildly with his hands.  
"Varian, I only want to be a help for Corona, **just like you**!"  
The anger leaves Varian's face, getting replaced by honest concern. "What kind of help could you be, if something were to happen to you, just because you were to stubborn to simply let your gift rest?"  
"I know what I'm doing! I've been training this all my life!" Lashanie crosses her arms.  
His respond is a sceptical chuckle. "Love, you definitely don't." Varian sighs loudly. "That - that day in the Demanitus chamber and - and later on the tower... I was so scared to lose you."  
Taking small steps, Lashanie brings herself in front of Varian and takes his hands. "I know, I was scared too... but you won't lose me. And - and while you're doing everything to make sure Corona will be save for everyone, for me, don't you think I'd do the same for you?"  
With an annoyed snort, the boy pulls away his hands. He shakes his head and whispers "You really don't get it." He raises his voice again "If something would happen to you, it all would have been **for nothing** and I can't have that."   
At the end of his sentence, there's a tiny crack in his voice, he looks terribly sad and Lashanie only wants to comfort him. She puts her hand to his cheek, but he flinches and turns away.  
"Forget it! You should... go get some rest now."  
Again, Lashanie tries to give him comfort. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Vary, please...", but he moves away, ignoring her.

~*~

Upstairs, Quirin is sitting at the dining table, having a cup of tea. He could hear his son argue in the basement and just a moment ago, Lashie ran past him. When he asked her what happened, she just shook her head and squeaked "I'm sorry."  
Now he's waiting for Varian to get up here. He's sure his son will show up any minute and tell him about their argument, to get it off his chest.  
And he's right. In no time, Varian walks in with heavy, angry stomps and drops on a chair with crossed arms and a big pout. Quirin observes the face of his son and it seems they had a really bad argument - there are red lines under Varian's eyes.  
"Son, what is wrong?" he pushes the jar with rock sugar to him and Varian puts some in his mouth and bites on it, before he just shrugs his shoulders.  
After taking a sip from his cup, Quirin sighs. "Love can be difficult, huh?"  
Varian looks to the side "Maybe."  
"You know, your mom and I, we had some pretty bad arguments too."  
"You did?" the boy asks with raised eyebrows.  
Laughing lightly, Quirin puts his cup down on the table. "Of course. Every relationship has it ups and downs. But you'll see, the good times will prevail. We all have days when we struggle to be our best..." He stretches to pat Varian's shoulder "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try, especially for the ones we love."

Varian's shoulders drop, as he loses some of the weight he's been carrying with him. "I guess you're right... It's just - I just want her to be okay."  
"I know you do. And I'm sure she wants the same for you."

~*~

_Later the same day_

Lashanie can't sleep, she's sitting on her bed, wide awake. She was waiting for Varian to come, but apparently, he'll be spending the night in his laboratory. Maybe he just got caught up in his work again, but it's more likely, that he's avoiding her right now.  
She sighs and looks at her raccoon. "Oh Rhonda. I wish it was as easy with us, as it is with you and Ruddiger - you cuddle and start silly fights over an apple, but in the blink of an eye, you're already cuddling again."

A sudden knocking on the frame of the open window, startles her.  
"What are you doing outside there?" she asks, throwing off the blanket.  
"I was taking a walk and I -" Varian's lips form a shy smile "I overheared you need someone to cuddle with, my lady."  
The slim girl puts her head in a light tilt, smiling back at him. She leans out the window and teases "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend, sir."  
His smile grows bigger. "Really? What is he like?"  
"He's - he is really cute. He's got humor and he's smart, incredibly smart."  
"Is he?" Varian rests his folded arms on the sill, smirking at Lashanie.  
She leans down, bringing her face near his. "Oh, he is. And he's also **very sorry** about the argument we had earlier."

Rolling his beautiful blue eyes, Varian leans back, still holding on to the sill. "Maybe..." He ruffles the hair on the back of his head and laughs nervously, "Or maybe he wouldn't even call it an argument... Anyway, would you join me on my walk?"  
"Ah Vary, it's really late and I just got ready for bed."  
But Varian only smiles and grasps her by the waist. He pulls her out the window and catches her in his arms. For a moment, he sways on his feet, but he's lucky enough to hold his balance. As he starts laughing loudly, little crinkles appear around his eyes.  
"Whoa, Vary! Alright I'll go with you, but don't wake my parents." Lashanie giggles.

~*~

_Even later - sitting by the lake_

Varian sits with outstretched legs and looks up at the starry sky, while Lashanie has wrapped her arms around her legs and rests her head on her knees, her eyes locked at Varian.  
The boy exhales loudly. "You were right, I am sorry. I don't wanna fight, **not with you**." He looks at her. "It's just that, seeing you like this, it made me think you - you could be gone someday and when I think about us never being together again..., I'm afraid."  
Lashanie takes his hand and pays him a warm smile. "Vary, I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I promise, I'll be more careful. But I can't just sit around and do nothing"  
"I know. All I ask of you, is to keep in mind that you're not indestructible." He entangles his finger with Lashanie's.  
The girl humms in affirmation.  
Grinning, Varian tilts his head. "Also, what will the other people from the village think, when you start talking to trees?" He lets out a snorty chuckle.  
But Lashanie only shrugs her bare shoulders. "Very likely, they would think you finally made it and drove me crazy."  
"Ohoho! I think we both know, who's the one to drive others crazy."  
With a cheeky smile, Lashanie pecks a kiss to the tip of Varian's nose. "Of course we do... **it's you!**"

Playful, Varian pinches her sides and Lashanie lets out a loud squeak. Quickly, she pushes herself up from the ground and starts running from him.

~*~

_The teens room_

When Ludwig notices cold air streaming from their room into the corridor, he knocks on the door. But of course he doesn't get any response. Slowly, Lashanie's father enters the room. But he only finds Rhonda and Ruddiger cuddled up on the messy bed.

Through the open window, he can hear loud laughter in the distance.

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	27. Queen for a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the episode of the same name. It's written to show the events for Varian and Lashanie and therefore, it misses parts where they are not around. To get the whole picture for all characters involved, I recommend to watch the epsiode first. That being said, enjoy.

A storm is heading for Old Corona. Dark clouds start to loom over the mountains behind the fields. Quirin raises his brows at the sight, suspending his work for a moment. The wind picks up and the storm seems close, but it'll be hours until it'll actually reach the village.  
Something far worse, than a simple storm, has come over Old Corona anyway - black rocks. They started to arise from nothingness and where they appear, they only leave destruction. Houses, stables, fields... they spare nothing and no-one.

One of the villagers, a blonde man, stands next to a cluster of rocks, that's about to pierce through the walls of his house. "What do we do, Quirin? My home! These rocks are destroying everything in their path."  
Other people from the village start to gather up behind them, their nervous whispering is getting louder. Quirin darts an asking glance at Ludwig, but he only shrugs cluelessly.  
"Take ease my friends, our situation may seem dire, but we mustn't lose hope.", Quirin raises his voice over the brambling of the crowd.  
"But, what are they? Where are they coming from?", another man asks.  
A voice, that belongs to a quite young person, interferes "I've been studying these rocks and I think, I discovered a vulnerability in their alchemical makeup."  
The people step aside and reveal Quirin the look at his son and his best friend. They're standing close to a cluster of rocks and Varian rubs his chin as he thinks.  
Ludwig only shakes his head at the two teens. He's been stating many times, what he's thinking of Varian's passion and how much he disapproves, of his daughter joining him in his experiments, tests and studies.

Quirin steps up to his son. After his last ... accident, Varian should know better, than to publicy bring up his alchemy.  
"Son, I told you, leave those rocks alone!" With a stern expression, he leans down closer to his boy.  
"Yeah I know, I know, I know" Varian nods.  
He wasn't expecting his dad to be enthusiastic or something, but he could at least show some indorsement. Varian is just trying to help after all. And to him, it feels like he's the only one, who really works to do something about the rocks anyway. So with a wry smile, he tries to convince his dad. "But something has to be done and I think, I may be onto a solution."  
Lashanie tries to bolster him up. "Right. I think if you would just lis-"  
But her dad cuts her off harshly "No! You two should stay out of this!"  
The big pout she pulls, is her only response.

Before Varian gets the chance to argue, Quirin explains "Besides, something is being done. In fact, I plan to travel to see the king this afternoon, about this very matter."  
"Oh!" Varian's face brightens up in delight. "Well, uhm - then, can - can I come with you?" he asks, throwing his best puppy eyes at his dad.  
Who first responds by rolling his own, letting out a sigh. But then he pays his son a smile "Very well. You can travel with me."  
"Really? Yes. Yes roadtrip!" happily surprised, Varian jumps of joy. He starts to do a silly little dance, while he chants "Varian and dad going to see the king!" He stops and chuckles.  
While the other villagers just watch him with deffident miens and even Quirin seems to be somewhat embarrassed, Lashanie can't help to giggle herself. Not just because she finds his ditziness to be kinda cute. She also knows all too well, how much the chance, to spend some time with his dad alone, would mean to Varian.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes widen. "I will pack ham sandwiches!" he exclaims in excitement, before grasping his friends hand, ready to scuttle off with her in a hurry.  
Quirin laughs "Yes." But before they can leave, he places a demand at them "In the mean time, you both stay away from those rocks!"  
"Uh, okay. But, uhm - that's getting harder to do by the minute..." Varian's eyes wander across the village. There's not a single corner left, where no black rocks cover the area.  
In this very moment, the cluster next to them increases. Just in time, Lashanie moves to the side, saving her leg from getting scratched open. "Bimberries!"

As they head off, Ludwig watches them with crossed arms. "They sure are a handful. Especially when they're together."

~*~

_Varian's home - getting ready_

"So, you're going to explain our situation to the king. And then?" Lashanie hands Varian the last sandwich, so he can put it into his bag. "Is there -"  
After taking the snack from her, he gently takes the slim girl by the shoulders, to slighty move her aside. He reaches for his notes, as he catches a light push from her.  
Her hands pressed to her hips, she pouts at him and protest against the interruption "Vary!"  
"I know, sorry" he can't hold back a soft laughter.  
"So! Do we even have a plan to offer right now? Or are we going to expect from the king to come up with something?" Unlike Varian, Lashanie doesn't put too much hope into that meeting. Sure, they don't really have any other choice and yet... what was the king supposed to do!?  
But Varian waves off her concerns. "We will. Once I've explained to the king, what I've been able to find out about those rocks, we figure out the perfect solution. You'll see, we'll return with a way to save Old Corona!"

Varian rummages through the mess on his table.  
With a kind smile, Lashanie hands him the notes, he's been looking for. "I hope you're right Vary."  
"Don't worry! He'll know what to do. He's the king!" Greatful, he smiles back at her, before he stuffs the papers into his bag.  
The girl raises an eyebrow. The title alone, sure doesn't convince her.  
Varian decides to ignore her silent objections. She couldn't possibly know, how important it was, that it would be true. They will return with a solution - they have to. And then, when their home is finally saved,... he will tell her. 

From the corners of his eyes, Varian watches his friend, as she murmurs to Ruddiger in a silly voice. "He's the king, Ruddiger! And the king always knows what to do!"  
The young alchemist can't help to chuckle. He lifts Ruddiger to his shoulders. "Now stop that. I tell you, it'll all be good." _It has to..._  
Her lips form a soft smile and she bats her sharp eyes at him. "Alright. I trust you'll find a way. I just hope the king really is the right person to turn to."  
With a tiny chitter, Ruddiger agrees and Lashanie reaches out for the chubby raccoon. While giving their fuzzy buddy a stroke, her fingers touch Varian's cheek and first he's about to flinch away... but the look in her eyes, gives him the notion, she might be doing it on purpose.  
And no matter if his notion is right or not, feeling the heat in his face, he knows one thing for sure - he's turning red.  
Before Varian's brain can grasp what he's doing, the boy puts his own hand over Lashanie's, pressing it to his cheek. She blinks at him in surprise, her mouth shaped to an _O._  
The closeness between them, gives the perfect chance for Ruddiger, to playfully switch from Varian's shoulder to Lashanie's and as the fluffy tail of his buddy slightly brushes his face, Varian realizes what he's doing. He coughs and pulls his hand away. 

Smoothly swinging from one foot to the other, Varian moves towards the door, spinning his hands. "Well - haha. I - I guess, I should be on my way now. Dad's - dad must be waiting for me!"  
He's already out the door, when he leans back in the frame once again, pointing at his raccoon. "I'll leave you in charge, to take care of Birdy whilst we're gone." With a cheeky grin, he gives Lashanie a wink.  
While Ruddiger raises his little paw, saluting, Lashanie sarcastically calls after him "Very funny!"  
Shaking her head with a smile on her face, the girl turns back to the table, to find, Varian had forgotten something there. "Varian your -" With a loud bang, the frontdoor in the hall falls shut. "... your bag."  
She sighes, instantly getting nudged by Ruddiger, who brings back her smile.

~*~

_At the castle - courtroom_

As happy as Varian is, that his dad allowed him to come along, that they're having this trip together, there's nothing the young alchemist is looking more forward to, than meeting the king and finally getting help for his home. They're next in the row and in a moment, they could finally get the problem with the rocks solved - together!  
Varian feels the excitement inside him rising and just in this very moment, it strikes him - they're missing a strategy! A good presentation should make it a lot easier, to get the help they need.  
He stands by the side of his father "Okay dad, what's our strategy? I mean, I tried to get a sample of the rocks, to show to the king, but they just won't cut-"  
They're motioned to get in court and Quirin interrupts Varian "Son, wait here, while I speak to the king."  
"Dad, I think I should go in there, to help explain the scientific-"  
"Varian!" he doesn't let his son finish. Annoyed, he rubs his eyes "Children have no place in court."  
With sad eyes, the boy watches his dad turning from him, leaving him in front of the door, while Varian still quietly tries to insist "But I - I'm not a chil-"

His dad can't expect him, to just keep standing there like this and wait, not on such an important matter. Varian searches for a way, to at least hear what the king will say.  
Quickly, he makes his way to a side entrance and watches the meeting. But he neiter understands, nor likes what's happening in front of his very own eyes.  
"Your majesty." he hears his dad say "Old Corona is facing quite the dilemma"  
"Oh?"  
"Uh, yes! It would appear, this years harvest is proven quite bountiful.", Quirin continues. "So much so, that I humbly request more land, to accommodate such bounty."  
Varian doesn't get it. Confused, he whispers to himself "What!?"

From where he's standing, the boy can't hear what the royal advisor says to the king, but whatever it is, it doesn't stop the king, from agreeing to his fathers request.  
"I am pleased to hear, how well Old Corona is faring. And even more pleased, to grant your request."

After thanking the king, Quirin leaves the courtroom through the entrance, Varian used to spy on them.  
So now he knows, his son didn't follow his orders and kept quietly waiting... But what of it!? Varian wasn't the one, who had some explaining to do!  
His father just walks past him, without paying him a look or a word. But Varian won't just silently accept this to be the way, they'd deal with the problem.  
He blocks his father's way and protests in a low voice "Dad! None of that was true! Wha - Old Corona is being destroyed! You-"  
Loudly, the man stops him from saying more "Old Corona will endure. You'll have to trust, that I can handle this!" He makes his way past his confused son.  
This can't be his answer! This can't be what they came here for! Varian takes his dad by the arm, making the tall man look at him.  
"How!? How can I **trust** anything, when my own father just lied to the king's face!?" he points back at the courtroom, talking as quiet as possible.  
But Quirin just leans down to him and sternly orders "It's enough Varian!"  
..."Yes sir."

There's nothing more to say for the boy anyway. He can't get his father to listen to him...  
Varian keeps standing there with a hanging head, while Quirin walks away without him.

Unexpectedly, Rapunzel shows up in the hall. She obviously didn't quite believe Quirin's lies either.  
"Varian? Is everything okay?"  
He takes a step away from her and turns his head, as she reaches for him. "No! No, it's not!"  
But Varian really has to tell her, so he faces back at the princess to explain "Rapunzel, we came to see your dad about the rocks in Old Corona."  
This leaves her slightly confused "Yeah, but your dad just said-"  
"My dad lied! Things have gotten worse."  
Worried by his words, Rapunzel asks "How much worse?"  
And Varian turns to the side, squinching his eyes shut. Visions of the destruction, those rocks have caused at his home, seem to be burned into his memory. But there's no way, he could properly describe it to someone, who hasn't seen it. So he simply responds "A lot worse."

Rapunzel brings herself in front of him and bends down, to be face to face with the shorter boy.  
She puts her hand on his small shoulder "Don't worry Varian, I haven't forgotten our agreement. We're gonna figure out the mystery behind these rocks." She puts her other hand down on his shoulder aswell and makes him look her in the eyes. "Together! Just give me, until my father returns. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise." She kindly smiles at him.  
The sad frown Varian wears, turns into a greatful, sweet smile.

~*~

_Old Corona_

On their way back, Quirin and Varian haven't been talking. Not a single word escaped from Varian's mouth, no more questions or concerns. And of course his dad didn't make a move, to break this silence. No attempt, to explain to Varian, why he didn't just tell the truth to the king.  
But when they were almost back at home, Quirin finally talked to him. And then, it had to be this...  
"Varian, you mustn't tell anyone about my meeting with the king."  
Sure. Not only did he expect his son, to stand idle by the problem with the rocks, he also told him, to keep silent about his lies.

Back in the village, the two run into Lashanie almost immediately.  
She's sitting on her knees, fixing the doll of a very young girl. "As good as new." Lashanie hands the doll back to the girl, who thanks her with a tight hug. Then the younger one runs away, laughing loudly, as Lashanie brings herself back to her feet and adjusts her skirt.  
Her eyes meet the homecomers and she waves at them, smiling brightly "Welcome back!"  
But instead of returning the smile, or even saying a word, Varian speeds up, leaving his dad behind him. He takes Lashanie's arm as he walks past her and drags the girl along.

Quirin watches, how Lashanie turns around again and again, giving him confused looks. And he can hear her ask "Wha - Varian, what's wrong?"  
The man sighes. He knows, Varian will tell her...

~*~

_Varian's laboratory_

"So, you didn't get to talk to the king and - and your dad-" Lashanie tries to summarize, what Varian just told her.  
"My dad lied to the king!" the boy responds bitterly.  
Lashanie bites her lip "Right..." She's really sorry, for how this trip, he first was so happy about, went for her friend.

Through the window, Varian watches his father delivering the, oh so great, news to the other people of this village. He just goes on with his lies... first the king and now them - people who rely on him, who trust his words to be true!  
He can hear his dad say "I have made the good king aware of our problem and we have his blessings!"  
Varian can't believe, that he can watch them cheer in happiness, while he knows, they're cheering for a lie. They boy slams his fist at the windowsill.

He walks over to the huge cluster of black rocks, that broke through the ground of their house.  
Lashanie still watches the bustle outside. "This is so wrong... and quite ironic. Your dad using a bountiful harvest as pretence, I mean. Because my father told me, that the fields are dying and most of this year's harvest is lost..."  
Any other situation, he probably would have found this irony to be quite funny, but with this... He rolls his eyes and shrugs.  
But the girl misses this gesture anyway, only now turning away from the window, to look at him "Yet, we can't just go out there and tell them the truth, can we?"

Letting out a sigh, Varian shakes his head. He lifts up Ruddiger, who's been cuddling up against his legs. "No, but..."  
Puzzled, the chubby raccoon blinks at his human.  
Varian has made his decision! He pushes all gloomy thoughts aside for the moment. When he's only concentrating on the problem in front of him, that's when he works best. And his best, might just be good enough.  
"Running away isn't going to fix a problem. These rocks must be stopped."  
He places Ruddiger to sit on the cluster and the small animal slides down on it a good bit.  
"Okay, you two, so what do we know about them?" thinking, the alchemist walks up and down in front of the table, where most of his notes are scattered. "They're unbreakable" he starts to list.  
Lashanie adds "They're somehow connected to the princess."  
"And - gah! Oh!" Trying to pull a map from his stuff, Varian slips and falls behind the table.  
"Oh, Vary!"  
Lashanie's worries prove to be unnecessary, when the boy gets back up just the next second and simply goes on, by unfolding the map. "Worst yet, they're growing at an exponential rate." he closes their listing.

The map shows, where in the kingdom the rocks have already spread. Following their trail, Varian runs his finger across the paper. "Within the matter of months, they will have reached the castle."  
"So, what are we gonna do? We can't just shatter them to pieces, unfortunately."  
Ruddiger chitters behind the girl and Varian exhales loudly. He walks to pick the raccoon up again and let him sit on his shoulders.  
"You're right, physical force has no effect on these rocks, **but!** They have yet to reckon with the awesome power of alchemy!"

Snappy, Varian lifts the cover from his table of instruments and supplies and gives Lashanie an optimistic grin. He puts his tools to work and takes the liquid that comes of as result, just like a pipette, which he fills with some of his formula.  
Still smiling, he holds it up in Lashanie's view and asks "Are you with me?"  
Her lips form a smile, just as optimistic, as his "Always!"

Varian puts his goggles on and pours a single drop from the pipette at the rocks. Curious, the teens watch and wait for a reaction.  
The one they get though, isn't what they've expected - the rocks spark a violet flame from the chemical.  
"Wha -oh!"

Suddenly, they hear Quirin call. "Varian, son, are you okay in there?"  
This is not the time, to treat his dad with silence. He sure doesn't want to make him come check on them now.  
So Varian throws a cover over the flame, to shut it down and calls out "Yes, dad, yes. I just dropped a book."  
Under the cover, the chemical reaction causes a small explosion, blowing Varian's hair upwards and the goggles to the top of his head. Lashanie can hardly hold back, from laughing out loud and Varian pays her a glare.  
"One of my - one of my **big** bo - books." he adds.  
A tiny giggle escapes from Lashanie and Varian motions her keep quiet. Yet, his dad seems to buy his white lie. 

With a relieved sigh, the boy drops the cover and starts to dust down the dirt from his clothes.  
Lashanie stretches, standing on her toes, to reach his goggles "Here, let - let me help you -"  
Just when her fingers touch the goggles, the brunette loses her balance and for a moment, their faces are so close, that the tips of their noses touch.  
Quickly, they pull away with red cheeks and turn to face in different directions. While Varian nervously chuckles, fixing his hair, Lashanie catches a look out the window.  
"Snow!"  
"Huh?" surprised, Varian turns to see for himself. And indeed, thick white flakes, fall from the sky.  
"It started to snow... But I'm sure, the sun was still shining just a moment ago. How strange."  
"Yeah. It's also getting pretty cold in here, isn't it?" he remarks, rubbing his arms.  
"You're right!" Lashanie runs to the door "I'll go and get us some warmer clothes."  
She's left, before Varian can toss in anything. His call "Birdy, wait!", already goes unnoticed by her.  
As he walks back to his workspace, he chuckles in amusement. "A fire would have done it." Varian says with a look to Ruddiger. The fuzzy raccoon shrugs.

His animal buddy hops on the table, standing next to the lots of instruments, Varian has set up there.  
The boy leans down "We might as well get some work done, while Birdy is gone... Never give up Ruddiger!" He starts mixing a new liquid "So our last formula didn't deliver quite the reaction we hoped."  
A tiny chitter is Ruddiger's response, as Varian stirrs his new creation and it starts to show a slight glow.  
The alchemist's lips form a satisfied smile "**So what**!? The important thing is, we got a reation!"  
With an agil spin, Varian brings himself in front of the rocks. He carefully tries to drop a bit of the new formula on them, just when suddenly, the door behind him opens and Quirin walks in. Quickly, Ruddiger jumps off the table and hides, knowing this will mean trouble for them.  
"Son, I just wanted to -"  
Shocked, the boy turns around hastily, trying to hide his experiment from his father. In his movement, he spills the entire formula across the cluster of rocks.

It doesn't even take a second for Quirin, to get what Varian was doing there. He paces to stand in front of his son.  
"Varian, I told you to stay away from the rocks!"  
Varian stammers "Uhm, yeah - I can, I - I know what you said, but ther-"  
Once again, his dad cuts him off "Then there should be no misunderstanding!" He leads his boy slightly to the side "Now listen to me, you -"  
But this time, Varian won't just let his father talk over him again. He will be heared. Upset, he pushes Quirin away.  
"No! No, you listen to me dad! Our village is dying!" he points at the window. "You think running away from the problem is gonna fix it?" The boy's voice cracks and he has to fight back the tears, he feels coming. "No! These rocks aren't going away!"  
"I know Varian! But there's more to them, than you can possibly imagine." Quirin turns his back on him.  
"Then why dont you tell me? Dad! I des- I deserve to know!"

Blinded for their surroundings from this argument, the two miss to notice the reaction, Varian's formula causes on the rocks. A glowing, crystal-like material, with spicky branches, starts to grow from it.

"I am sorry son, you are not ready." Quirin responds and as he turns back, to face Varian, he finally takes notice of the danger, his son's in. A danger, Varian himself isn't aware of.  
**"Varian, watch out!"**  
Quirin paces over to him and with a rough push, that throws Varian across the floor, he saves his son. But...

A little dizzy, the boy brings himself up to his knees. He looks for his father and - this can't be happening! "Oh! Dad. **Dad!**"  
His dad is stuck in ... whatever it is, that just keeps growing and growing from the rocks. Panic strikes Varian, he runs to Quirin.  
"Hold on dad, hold on! Ah - I'll - I'll get you out!"  
But Quirin stops him, motioning with his free arm, for his son not to come any closer. "No! Stay back." The man hangs his head, as the rock keeps growing, building a prison on him.  
Terribly frightened, Varian backs away slightly. There's a pain, a bad pain taking a hold of him. And yet, he can't let that pain paralyze him... he can't just keep standing there and watch his dad getting encased by that... amber. There must be something he can do, someone must be able to help.  
Rapunzel's words echo in his mind, as the memory of the rocks' reaction to her, strikes him.  
"Im - I'm gonna go get help!" Varian calls out and starts to run, quickly making his way out the door.  
He can't even hear his dad's objection.

At the entrance, he runs into Lashanie, causing her, to almost drop the clothes.  
"Vary! What's wrong? Where are you going?"  
The boy grabs the warm clothes she brought for him and hastily puts them on.  
"Lashanie, I - my dad, he's ..." he stammers, as he desperately tries to light a lantern with his shaking hands.  
Watching this, Lashanie takes it from him and lights the lantern. "Vary, calm down and tell me-"  
With wide opened eyes, he cuts her off "**No**! No, there's no time! **Dad doesn't have time!** I got- I gotta go to get help. Now!"  
"Alright. Then I'll go with you."  
"No!", Varian takes her by the shoulders "Please, please stay with him!" he begs.  
Lashanie doesn't understand what's going on, but whatever troubles her friend so badly, it must be serious. She's never seen Varian like that... so alarmed. And so she just nods in affirmation. This seems to bring him, at least a minimal, relief.  
Without any further hesitation, Varian hurries off, making his way through the snowstorm.

Lashanie walks into the laboratory, unsure what to expect. And what she finds there, causes her whole body to tense up.  
She gasps in shock "Quirin!"

~*~

_Varian - through the storm_

Varian makes his way through the snow, while the storm seems to only grow stronger with each passing minute. He can't deny to himself, that he's scared, more than ever before in his life. And lonely, he never felt so alone. Icecold, the wind keeps blowing in his face and for moment, the cold lets him freeze in place, shaking. But if he doesn't keep pushing forward, his dad would be lost.  
Pressing the heel of his hand to his eyes, he fights the tears. That's when he remembers something, Lashanie told him.  
She said, that whenever she felt really bad or lonely, she would sing. And soon, forgetting her sorrows, she'd feel better as the song spend her comfort.  
Varian holds up the lantern, to light the way through the storm. He moves on, step by step and while doing so, he starts to sing to himself.

_ **Maybe I make things a mess  
And maybe you're right to have doubts in me  
Maybe, but nevertheless** _

The snow and wind make it hard to see anything. And as he strides on, he slips off the edge of a small slope and lands in the snow. He slams his fist at the ground and pushes himself back to his feet.

_ **If you for once could just trust me** _

_ **Just this once let me come through for you  
The way that you want me to** _

His way leads to a running stream. The only way across, would be to use the ice floes, the stream carries, as steps and jump to the other side.  
Varian shakes of his insecurity, takes a run-up and jumps.

_ **Let me make you proud  
Let me show you the best in me** _

Deftly, he leaps from one floe to the next until his feet touch save ground again.

_ **Let me give you a reason  
To believe that I can stand tall** _

He crosses a gaping abyss, balancing on a fallen tree. Climbs an icy wall, passes bridges and fields and lonely woods. Nothing that comes in his way, can stop him from moving forward. He will get to Corona and he will save his dad!

_ **And when I return  
And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be  
Maybe then you will realize  
That you never actually knew me at all** _

Varian reaches a cave. It's covered in ice and snow, just like all his surroundings, but he enters it anyway. At least here, he will find some shelter from the storm and it's harsh winds.  
He puts down the lantern and pulls from his bag, a tube that's filled with a green liquid. As he gives it a shake, the liquid starts to glow. Holding the tube clenched in his fist, Varian makes his way deeper into the cage.

_ **Sure, I've made lots of mistakes  
I know that I've disappointed you  
Still, though, whatever it takes** _

A wall of snow is blocking the way out. Varian pulls out another tube, a purple one and throws it at the blockade. The small tube, causes a big explosion and blows the way open.

_ **I'm gonna fix it, just watch me** _

He picks up a stick that's laying on the ground and with a piece of rope, Varian attaches some of the glowing tubes to it. That'll do much better, to spend him light on his way!

_ **Just you wait, I'll make it up to you  
If it's the last thing I ever do** _

In front of him, another slope gapes. Climbing down would take too much time and Varian's sight falls to a great piece of bark, that's stuck in the snow. He takes it and valiantly slides down the slope on top of it.

_ **I will make you proud  
I will make you have faith in me** _

Abruptly, his slide ends, leading into the deep and Varian just manages, to jump off the bark and land on one of a few stone pillars that tower from the abyss.  
It's not a safe way really, but using them as steps, could bring him to the other side. And so Varian jumps again, from one of that pillars to the next one.

_ **I will prove that the way  
I used to be is all in the past** _

And with some run-up, Varian crosses the deep abyss, that separates the pillars from his destination, with a great leap.

_ **I will save the day** _

Savely landing on his feet.

_ **And come back here triumphantly** _

Just some more steps.

_ **'Cause I long for that look of surprise** _

Just up that hill...

_ **When you see your son rising at last** _

Varian lifts his head. Finally, the castle meets his eyes.

_ **The pride in your eyes  
When you see your son rising at laaast** _

~*~

_Lashanie - by Quirin's side_

"Quirin!" she's about to pace over to him, when Quirin calls to Lashanie "**Don't!** Don't come too close."  
By only moving his eyes, he motions her, to look at the amber. It's still growing, encasing him more and more and if she'd try to help him, she'd only get stuck in there herself.  
She nods. "But - I... Quirin, tell me, what can I do to help?"  
The man only shakes his hanging head and tears start to run down Lashanie's cheeks.

As it keeps growing, the amber takes everything in it's path and so, it pushes one of the tables towards Quirin. He considers - there's a blank paper and he's still got one hand free.  
"Maybe ... there's something you can do." he tells Lashanie, picking up the feather, to leave a message for his son.  
She struggles through loud sobs. "What is it? I'll do anything!"  
"Take this letter. Make sure Varian gets it!"  
Maybe he should have just told Lashanie, what this message contains and leave her, to deliver those words to his son. But he couldn't. None of this should have happened and he wouldn't drag that poor girl even deeper into it.

Lashanie stretches as far as she can, to get a little closer, but not too close. Ready to catch the letter.  
But just when Quirin's about to drop it, the amber closes too far around him. His outstretched arm cramps and his fist won't open, it keeps holding the letter clenched tightly.  
"No! No, Quirin!" Lashanie cries out under tears.

While forcing a last stretch from his body, Quirin places a final plea. "Lashanie, take care of my son."  
And then, it's too late... Quirin is encased by the amber, entirely.

Lashanie falls to her knees, alone with the sound of her tears hitting the hard ground underneath her. She stays, keeps sitting there with a heavy heart, as she slowly starts to grasp, what just happened. While her mind's still trying to deny, her heart already seems to know, as it's hurting with every singlebeat.

Carefully checking his surroundings, Ruddiger crawls back to light from his hideout. Crouching, he makes his way to Lashanie and cuddles up against her. A sad squeak comes from the raccoon and Lashanie wraps her arms around him. His soft fur, sticks to her wet cheek.  
"Oh Ruddiger. What do we do now?"

~*~

_Varian - at the castle_

Finally! Finally he's made it to the castle. Now he only needs to find the princess and-  
A hand grabs him by the shoulder and a tall, lanky guard holds him back, from getting any further.  
"What are you doing here boy? Are you all alone? Where are your -"  
Harried, Varian cuts him off. "Please I - I need to see the princess! She said she'd help me!" Varian tries to walk on, but that guy isn't letting him go.  
"Sorry boy, but you can't. You've noticed the storm? We're at a state of emergency and the princess isn't meeting -"  
That's enough for Varian. He didn't come all the way, just to let himself be stopped so close to his goal. With a quick move, Varian frees himself from the guard's hand and starts running.  
"Stan!", Varian hears the guy shout and suddenly, he's being chased down the halls by two royal guards. But that doesn't really matter now either... No, Rapunzel would understand! He doesn't have enough time, to explain everything to the guards first.

Varian keeps running and the guards keep chasing after him. But he's almost made it, he can hear Rapunzel's voice coming from one of the rooms, that lie ahead of him.  
"Stop, boy!" the lanky guy shouts.  
Varian speeds up and storms into the room. "Princess Rapunzel!", having the guards following right behind him.  
He runs to her, has almost reached Rapunzel, when the captain of the guard grabs him.  
"Sorry princess, he were in my path.", the one he ran from, apologizes.  
In attempt, to free himself from the captain's grip, Varian tries to pull away, while the man's about to hand him, to the other guards.  
But Rapunzel interferes "Wait! It's okay."

They let go of the boy. He pants, trying to get his breathing back to normal. That chase sure was exhausting. After a few breaths, it feels like he can speak again and he doesn't lose anymore time, to place his request.  
"Rapunzel, my dad's in danger! You're - you're the only one who can help. Please! You have to come to Old Corona with me! Now!"  
She doesn't say anything, but takes him by the arm and leads him into the corridor, where they're alone. Only then she asks "Varian, what's wrong?"  
"Please! Please, the rocks, they're encasing my dad!" he begs with folded hands.  
Perplexed, the princess asks "Encasing? What - what are you saying?" The confusion in her face grows.  
"Come - come see for yourself! You can help! I d- I know you can, you have **a connection** to these rocks!" He starts to run down the corridor, thinking Rapunzel would follow him... But she doesn't.

"Varian, it's a state of emergency here! I'm sorry, I - I - I can't help you. Not right now!"  
His eyes widen in shock. He can't return without her, he needs her help.  
Varian runs back to her. "No! No, no, no! Listen to me, my dad doesn't have much time. You are the only one who can help!" Again, he holds his folded hands up, as he begs "Rapunzel, please!"  
He's sure, there's still hope for his dad, if he can only make her go with him. If he can make her keep the promise, she gave him. 

And for a moment, it seems like she considers to fulfil that promise, but then, the royal advisor joins them.  
"Your majesty, please! Whatever's the boy's problem, it must be set aside. The storm's growing stronger by the second. You need -"  
"No!" Varian loudly interrupts the man. He can't let this happen. He **needs** her help. "No, no, no, please!" he takes Rapunzel's arms and turns her away from the advisor. That man doesn't understand, how urgent his situation is anyway.  
"Please, princess, you- you-" Varian can't control his breathing right, as his heart keeps beating like a hammer inside his chest. "You promised you'd help me! You promised!"  
He's trying so hard, to convince her, that he unintentionally tightens the grip around her arms, causing Rapunzel to squinch her eyes.

Out of a sudden, the guards take him and start dragging him away from the princess. Varian can't do anything to escape them. He calls out for his friend "Rapunzel!"  
But this time, she doesn't stop them. She watches, as Varian's harshly being escorted out the palace.  
"Princess, my dad needs help!" he shouts, only getting dragged away further from her.  
"No, don't hurt him." he can hear her say, but she doesn't order them, to let him go.  
Varian shouts, so that his voice loudly echos through the castle's hallways, "Rapunzel, you promised! **You promised**!"

~*~

_Back in Old Corona_

Fast, faster than ever before in his life, Varian runs back home. He has to get back to his dad, has to save him.  
The princess wouldn't keep her promise? Fine! Then he'd save his dad by himself. If only he hadn't wasted his time on her. If only he'd been smart enough to see, she never intended to help him anyway... And now he's wasted so much time, time his dad's running out of.

"Dad, I'm back!" he calls out, even before he's reached the door. Hastily he runs up the stairs and through the door.  
"Vary!" Lashanie shoots up from the ground.  
To keep the snow from storming in, Varian properly closes the door behind him, before he turns to look and see what happened while he was gone.  
He starts to explain "Dad, the princess refused to help, but I-" As his eyes meet his encased dad, Varian's words die away.

"Dad? Oh no!" The shock in his face, slowly turns into painful grief.  
"Vary... I'm so sorry..." he hears Lashanie whisper with a hoarse voice.  
She tries to put her hand to his shoulder, wants to comfort him, but he can't let her. He runs past his friend, runs to his dad. Varian drops his staff and as he stands in front of the amber, he slams his fist to it's hard surface. "No, no. No! No! Dad! Daddy!"  
Tears fill his eyes, as he tries to reach for his father. "**No! No, no, no!**" He finally sinks down to his knees, hit by the harsh realization, that he's too late, that his dad was trapped inside there, completely out of reach for him.  
"No..." He's shaking from loud sobs, writhed on the floor with trembling shoulders, as tears keep falling from his eyes. In this moment, his entire body just feels like a bad, painful injury.

Just when the tought, that he's all alone now, tries to crawl up inside of him, ready to pull him down deeper, he feels Lashanie wrapping her arms around him.  
She's forcing herself, to be strong now. Seeing him like this, thinking of Quirin, she feels like crying again, but that's not going to help, especially not for Varian. He doesn't need a crying mess next to him right now, so she swallows down her pain.

Her comfort, in every other situation, he would have been greatful for it. But now, it's just too much for him to take. It feels like he can't breath in this embrace. The pain is just too present and it's already taking all of him, not to burst under it's pressure.  
He slowly pulls away from her caring hands and rasps "Please, Lashanie, leave me alone."  
"No, no I can't leave you like this!"  
Facing away from her, Varian only shakes his head.  
"Vary, please -"

"Lashanie!" her father's call sounds through the closed window.  
The young girl throws her hands up in despair. Of all times, of course he must be looking for her right now.  
"Please, would you just leave? Please?" Varian begs, his eyes locked at her.  
And again they hear the call "Lashanie!"  
She presses her forehead against Varian's and whispers "I'm so sorry."  
Varian doesn't flinch or pull away. For a short moment, he just closes his eyes.  
"**Lashanie!**" the calling of her father gets louder and Lashanie pushes herself back to her feet.  
"I'll be back soon!" She feels terrible leaving him now, even though he begged her to. But she doesn't really have a choice, with her father looking for her...

Varian waits until the sound of Lashanie's steps is gone. He didn't move from the spot in front of the amber, but when he's sure, he's alone now, he makes a vow.  
"Don't worry dad, I will get to the bottom of this. I promise." Pain is flowing in his voice and he's still sitting on the cold floor.

_ **I will make you proud  
Get the answers and set you free  
Don't you worry, whatever it might take,  
I'm finding a way** _

Slowly he gets up, leaning against the amber. There's a feeling, a burning feeling, that keeps growing bigger inside of him.

_ **And I swear right now  
That no matter what comes of me  
Anybody who stands or stood in my path, they're going to pay!** _

Scared by the sudden change in Varian's voice and the anger in his face, Ruddiger backs away, hiding under a table.  
With his fist clenched tightly, Varian stands by the amber. By his dad.

_ **They ... Will ... ** _ **Pay!**

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	28. A lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 (songs do not belong to me!)

Today has been a good day.  
Varian's glance keeps wandering back to the basket, his dad is carrying for him. A happy, satisfied grin adorns his face. The supplies they bought, give a rattling noice with Quirin's steps every now and then and each time, the sound puts an overjoyed glow to Varian's blue eyes.  
To his surprise, his father allowed him, to participate in the upcoming Science Exposition. His last small accident hasn't been that long ago and still, Quirin even went to Corona, to help him get everything he needs for the invention he's going to present at the expo. Thankful, the skinny boy smiles up at his much taller dad. After a few seconds, Quirin notices and returns the gesture, before ruffling his son's dark hair.   
Today has been a real good day. Till now.

The father-son duo just walks the market, ready to slowly head back home, when they run into Anne, Lashanie's mother. But she's not alone. By her side, stand her sister Marie and the teenage son of hers, Benedikt.  
Both, Varian and Quirin, let out an unpleasingly surprised "Oh!", seeing that **this** part of Lashanie's family is in town. But unlike Varian, Quirin immediately swallows down his discomfort and puts on a polite mien.  
"Anne, good to see you! You're spending the day with your family too, I see." he greats Marie and Ben, by directing a light nod at them.  
Anne obviously didn't expect to meet them here today. Her voice and face easily tell, that she also feels a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, yeah... well, you could say so."   
She pays Varian a warm smile anyway, before she adds, slightly tilting her head at Quirin, "But I thought you'd be busy in the fields today?"  
"I would have been." Quirin places his big hand on the top of his son's head. "But we had to make some errands. Varian's going to participate in the science expo soon." He motions to a poster on a lamppost.

Marie raises her eyebrows. "Oh? A Science Exposition?" She walks over to the poster and after giving it a short glance and with a dismissive gesture of her hand, she turns back to the others. "You might have heared of the great man of science in Equis. An exclusive circle, where only the best are allowed in."  
Subtly, Quirin darts his son a glance and Varian answers with a shrug that's just as subtle. But other than them, Anne knows exactly what that remark was for.  
Marie still can't take, that Anne would rather live in Old Corona, than moving closer to her sister, to Equis, the home of her new husband. To her, it's the unsuccessful try of Anne, to compete with her, by gaining relevance through her daughter in a place, Marie's name isn't known.

"So what's your boy expecting from participating in this? What could he win from it?" While asking this, she only moves her shoulders slighty, as she changes from facing Quirin, to glancing at Varian. Her way of moving, reminds Varian a little of Lashanie - very elegant and feminine, but unlike Lashanie, Marie's also got something malicious to everything she does.  
With her eyes resting on him, Varian gulps audible. He totally understands, why Lashanie doesn't like her aunt. And besides, where is that bird anyway?

Quirin noticed how Anne tensed up, so he tries to tone down the situation a bit. "It's just a friendly competition." he says, giving a light shrug.  
Before Marie can say anything more, Varian takes the chance to ask Anne, about his best friends' absence.  
"How come Lashanie isn't with-" , but the boy abruptly stops in the middle of his sentence, when a very familiar voice sounds to his ear, through the lyrics of a song.  
Anne shows him a smile. "She is."

** _"Westering home and a song in the air  
Light in the eye and its good by to care"_ **

Within a minute, quite a crowd of people has gathered around the young girl. A few people start to sway to the song and looking around, Varian notices the happy looks the people wear on their faces. Causing his own face to light up significantly and his heart to beat faster in excitement. Seeing Lashanie like this, he feels incredibly proud to be her friend.  
But of course, Marie's able to destroy even the happiest atmosphere.  
"She's got such talent and what do you make of her? A street musician!" With crossed arms she spits that reproach. "A shame, to waste her potential like that!"

Glaring at Lashanie's aunt, Varian wrinkles his nose. Not only that she doesn't seem to care a bit for how she's making her sister feel, who's standing there with sagging shoulders, but he also doesn't understand, how Marie can be so blind to the happiness Lashanie brings to the people listening to her. She talks it down, as if it was worthless. It bothers him, that she calls something precious like this, a waste of potential.   
But when Varian inhales, ready to tell her what he's thinking of her harsh words, Quirin gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze. The boy looks at his dad's face and finds him slightly shaking his head. And Varian knows all too well, his dad is right - he should stay out of this, as it clearly is something between Anne and her sister. And still, it's everything but easy for the teen, to hold back. Angry, he bites his lower lip.

Ben, who's noticed that moment between Varian and Quirin, brings himself closer to the smalller boy.  
As quiet as possible, he whispers, slightly leaning down to Varian, "You better listen to your daddy and keep your mouth shut. It's not like my mother would care for your opinion anyway."  
Surprised, the blue-eyed boy blinks at Ben. While that one's acting, with his hands folded behind his back, like his full attention belongs to Lashanie's performance only. If the other boy wasn't smiling ever so smugly, Varian would almost believe, he simply imagined him saying that.  
Speaking quietly and struggling to keep himself from unleashing his anger, Varian responds "You and your mother don't-"  
But Ben has only been waiting for him to react. Loudly, so the adults would hear, he interrupts the younger one. "Pssst, please Varian! I want to hear Lashanie's singing."  
That takes the biscuit! That guy is obviously just trying to provoke Varian, but what's worst ... it's working!

When his anger grows so big, that the young alchemist feels like he's going to burst, clenching his fist tightly, Quirin gently takes his son by the shoulder and pulls him a little closer.  
Even though that nuisance Ben will most likely think, his dad did that, so Varian wouldn't annoy the other boy more, he knows better. The gentle way Quirin brought some distance between him and Ben, leaves Varian sure, he only wanted him away from Marie's ill-bred son.  
Ben may be able to fool everyone around him, but for sure not Varian's dad.

And when Varian thinks, the worst trouble with Lashanie's relatives is behind him, her aunt begins to nag again.  
"It's just too bad, Lashanie will never achieve anything great with her singing. Not in a place like this!"  
This time, though he's really tried to hold back, Varian can't stop himself from speaking up for his friend.  
"She already has! She came in second at a musical contest, held by the royal family of Corona!"  
Letting out an unimpressed laugh, Marie waves him off. "Second place in a second-rate kingdom. That's nothing to be proud of."  
Varian takes a deep breath, so ready the argue with that woman, when again, there's Quirin's hand on his shoulder, giving it an admonishing squeeze and again, Ben's lips form a smug grin through which his white teeth show.   
And none of that goes noticed by Lashanie, who's still happily singing for the crowd.

** _"Where are the folks like the folks of the west  
Canty and couthy and kindly, our best"_ **

He's glad, that Lashanie doesn't have to listen to that awful things, her aunt keeps saying, as if it was all normal. At the same time, he doubts, she's choosing her words more kindly, when her niece does listen and suddenly, Varian only wants to hug Lashanie.

** _"There I would hie me and there I would rest  
At home with my own folks in Islay"_ **

Marie's bright eyes pierce through her young niece, as she tells her sister. "If only you'd let me take her to Equis! I'd gladly pay for her musical education and...", she turns to Anne "One of our greatest composers got a son, not much older than her. I bet he'd love to meet her." Absent-minded, she fiddles with her hair, as she adds "With some minor adjustments."

The more he listens to that woman, Varian can feel his stomach turn. Is he really supposed to just pretend, as if there was nothing wrong with what she just said!? And why doesn't Anne say anything? How can she just stand there so calmly and let Marie get away with that?  
Disgusted, the boy shakes his head at Lashanie's grinning aunt.   
But to his surprise, he doesn't have to wait for Anne, to say something, when his dad wipes the smug grin from Marie's face by protesting calmly, yet with a very certain voice, "I think Anne's doing just the right thing, letting Lashanie go her own way. I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine."  
A greatful smile form on Anne's lips, as she mouthes "Thank you."  
An even bigger smile appears on Varian's face, when he proudly lifts his head to his dad. Defeated, Marie only gives out a contemptous snort.

For a moment, Ben only blinks in confusion. He didn't expect someone to speak up against his mother. And even less, he thought his mom would just take it like that.  
Varian notices the confused look on the other boy's face and he can't keep himself, from finally returning the smug smile to Ben. Still somewhat speechless, the taller boy only responds by pulling a wry face.

** _"Now I'm at home and at home I do lay  
Dreaming of riches that come from Cathay"_ **

"Oh, I love that song!" a woman standing close to them exclaims. And Ben senses an opportunity for some kind of payback.   
His mean grin returns, when he loudly calls out "I do too! Even with her singing all those false notes."  
Instantly, the look on Lashanie's face changes and Ben has no doubt, his cousin heared him.  
"What are you doing!?" Varian roughly pulls Ben's sleeve.  
But the older one, easily frees himself from Varian's grip and goes on shamelessly. "One would think though, that someone who's singing so regularly, should be able to sing in tune!"  
"Stop that!" Varian hisses, as he pulls the taller boy by the sleeve again. This time, quite a bit more aggressive.  
With knitted brows, Quirin looks at Marie. "Is this the kind of behaviour you encourage?"  
But the woman only shrugs her slim shoulders, while a grin adorns her face. "She'll have to learn, to deal with negative opinions on her singing anyway. So why not give her a character-building lecture right away? You said it yourself - she'll be perfectly fine"  
Quirin angrily shakes his head. "That's just-"  
But gets interrupted by Lashanie's mom. "It's alright, Quirin. Marie is right..."

Lashanie knows, she's hitting the right notes and Ben only tries to unsettle her. But when she hears a mix of chuckles and gasps in the crowd, the girl's heart starts racing nervously.

** _"Westering home and a song in the air  
Light in the eye and its good by to care"_ **

With a giggle, her cousin imitates Lashanie's singing, but screeching as hard, as he can. He tops his performance, by even imitating her posture and a few people start laughing out loudly.

** _"Laughter o love and a welcoming there  
Light of my heart my own land"_ **

And that's when it happens, at the end of the last line, the laughter and Ben's remarks have turned her so nervous, that she actually sings off tune. Her eyes widen in shock and Ben's laugh sounds across the market, before he starts clapping while he calls out,  
"Oh, that was just _wonderful_!"  
To make it sound similar, to Lashanie's false note, Ben squeaks through that last word.

Lashanie looks around, into the amused faces of the people, who were enjoying her singing just a moment ago. Into her aunts unimpressed face. Looks at Ben, who's holding his tummy laughing. She notices Quirin and how sorry he seems, while her own mother avoids to even look her in the eyes.  
And next to Quirin, how could it be any different, there's Varian. He looks almost as shocked, as she feels. His blue eyes are locked on her.  
The laughter around her starts to become one consistent noise, and with so many people staring at her, the only impulse the girl's left with, is to run.

"Lashanie!" Ungently, Varian pushes Ben aside, to run after his friend.  
The slim girl is incredibly fast and Varian can't keep up with her. But the route she took, he can imagine, where she's running to.  
And arriving at the docks, that's where he finds her - just as he thought. With her arms wrapped around her legs and her thighs pressed against her chest, she sits on a barrel, that's placed closed to some other cargo, that's supposed to be shipped soon.  
Varian rests his hands on his thighs and catches a deep breath. With one eye squint shut, he lifts his face "Pheew - you're really fast."  
He hoped to light up the situation a bit, but when Lashanie lets down her defense, her legs dangling from the barrel, the mournful look on the young girl's face assures him, this try failed.  
After pushing back up, Varian walks closer to Lashanie. "I'm so sorry for what happened there, Birdy."  
Lightly, she shakes her head and forces a slight smile from herself. "You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."  
"Yeah - no! But I... I should have made Ben-"  
"No, Vary." his friend interrupts. "It wasn't you, who should have done something about him."  
She doesn't have to say more, for Varian to understand who she's talking about. And even though, Lashanie's perfectly pulling herself together, he still can clearly see the revealing glitter in her eyes.  
"Should we go back, so you can tell her?" he asks carefully.  
And again, Lashanie shakes her head. Hastily, this time, causing her brown bangs to dance around her pretty face. "No! No, I don't want to go back... not yet."  
A moment of silence between them passes, before she whispers. "This was so embarrassing..."

"You know who should be embarrassed? Your aunt should be! And Ben!" Varian imediately responds, wildly gesticulating with his hands.  
It kind of surprises Lashanie, how upset her friend sounds and the brunette only blinks at him with wide eyes.  
"Argh! All of them should be ashamed of themselves!" He rants, before turning to face her. With a compassionate smile, he adds calmly "Anyone but you, Birdy."  
His words make it hard for her, to keep control of her emotions and she pulls him closer, to burry her face in his chest. "Thanks, Vary." she mumbles into the fabric of his shirt.  
Gently, he puts his arms around her. "Of course. You know, you'll always have me."  
She leans her head against his shoulder, swallowing down the tears, that were about to come. "I know. And you'll have me."

Only now, the boy notices the folks working on the ship. They wear big grins, watching them and cackle, as they hold up their outstreched thumbs to Varian. Oblivious to the reason for their amusement, he only blinks at them. Until one of the sailors points at Lashanie, before he holds up both of his thumbs, winking and cackling loudly.  
Now Varian finally understands - they must look like a couple to these guys!  
His cheeks feel warm and he's sure she would notice his heart beating a bit faster. "Birdy, I - maybe we should go back now.", he stammers.  
After taking a deep breath, Lashanie nods. Gracefully, she jumps down from the barrel, ready to leave with her friend. And as they walk away from the docks, the sailors start to chant behind them, while loading the ship.

** _"Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_ **

**_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how"_**  
...

Varian's eyes widen. Oh these guys must think they're so funny!  
Surprised by the sudden chanting, Lashanie's about to turn back around. "What is that?"  
But quickly, Varian takes her by the shoulder, to lead her away. "Ahh, nothing! Just - ignore them!", the blue-eyed teen chuckles.

~*~

Reuniting with Lashanie's family was just as unpleasant, as they had imagined. It was more than obvious, that Quirin has had enough of Marie and her son. To his misfortune, the snappy woman noticed, that they could take on the road back to Old Corona together.  
It seemed, Quirin's face abruptly went a little paler. But he kept forcing a polite manner from himself, knowing he shouldn't let the two woman walk alone, simply because of his aversion for one of them. And so he agreed still.

Neither Quirin nor Varian were surprised, that Ben didn't have to apologize to his cousin.  
The only thing her aunt said, when Lashanie returned, was "What were you thinking, to run off like that? Can you imagine, how bad you made us look to these people!?"  
And both, Quirin and Varian kept biting their tongues... for Anne and Lashanie.

~*~

When they finally arrive at Old Corona, Quirin can't wait any longer, to get away from Anne's awful sister. He let's out a relieved sigh, disguised as joy of being back home.

On the road, Lashanie and Varian have purposely been falling behind the others and when they catch up again, their families are already about to part ways.  
Marie stands with her hands pressed to her slim waist. "Come on now Lashanie! Or for how long, are we supposed to wait for you?"  
The girl nods. She hugs Varian once more, before she runs to her family.  
Her aunt rolls her eyes on the embrace the teens share. She nags "You know she'll never find a good husband, if she keeps sticking to that boy all the time, right!?" As if she had forgotten about him before, Marie turns to Quirin, paying him a somewhat apologetic smile, that goes along with a shrug.  
But whatever she hoped for as his response, Varian's father has decided to ignore her comments, for those final moments he has to endure her presence, anyway.  
Lashanie runs past him, kindly smiling. "Good night, Quirin." And he responds, by returning her smile and slightly nodding at the slim teen.

Varian didn't move an inch from the spot, where Lashanie left him standing. All the time on their way back home, he's been thinking of a way, to payback Ben. At least a little. And maybe even show her aunt, for all her uncalled-for remarks.  
Looking around, the boy notices there's rosehip growing by the sides of the road. A big grin forms on his lips, when he plugs some of it's fruits and crushes them between his fingers.  
"Lashanie, wait! I forgot something!"  
The brunette turns back to him and Varian hurries to her, to place a peck on Lashanie's cheek, as soon as he's close enough.  
Marie gasps loudly and even Anne and Quirin seem a little surprised.

Lashanie feels her cheek and whispers "What was that for?"  
"You'll know, when you see your aunt's face!", Varian responds with a wink and a cheeky smile. Then he turns to join his dad and as he walks past Ben, he puts his arm around the taller boy's shoulders and smirks "Goodbye Ben!"  
The other one pulls away and hisses "Don't touch me!"  
But what Ben didn't notice, is that Varian smeared the powder, from the crushed rosehip's fruit, into his neck. Quickly, Varian jumps to his dad's side and they leave imediately.

Quirin glances down at his son, as they're walking side by side. "You want to tell me, what you just did there?"  
"Ehh..." The slim boy shrugs insecurely.

From afar, they hear Marie complain, what a naughty boy Varian is. She repeatedly gets interrupted by Ben, who whines that his neck is itching, only driving his mom more mad.

Quirin puts his arm around his son's shoulders and Varian gulps, thinking he's about to get in trouble. And he's quite surprised, when Quirin instead starts to laugh loudly. Relieved, the tenenage boy joins his dad's laughter, as they walk home arm in arm.

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


	29. Secret of the Sundrop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are not mine / Ready as I'll ever be (solo rewrite) as performed by Sedgeie ; Answer by Sarah McLachlan (both slightly edited)!

_"You had to save the kingdom. You did what you had to, but you can help me now."_  
That day... its details are still so hauntingly present in Varian's mind. As if all that had happened just a moment ago. It keeps playing back, with its sounds and colors. The colors of the sky during that sunset, the sound of small waves hitting against the moist wood of the boat.  
_"Yeah, but even if the flower is here, I don't think we can just ask my dad to hand it over."  
"Oh, I know we can't. Which is why we have to steal it."_  
The look on Rapunzel's face, when he convinced her to steal the Sundrop flower with him.

After everything that happened, everything Varian had to go through the past weeks, he shouldn't feel bad about something as small as that. Compared to everything he had to endure, this was nothing.  
Or at least, it's what he keeps telling himself. And yet... there's this heavy weight lying on his chest.

Varian shakes his head forcefully, hoping to shake off these unwelcome thoughts as well. He can't afford to let his memory distract him.  
In the background, there's Lashanie's soft humming, while the blue-eyed boy carefully measures the chemicals for his special serum.

_"Rapunzel, you got what we came for. Come on, let's go!"  
"Taking the journal, stealing the flower... Varian, these are all acts of treason."  
"This may be my dad's only hope. This... may be Corona's only hope. Rapunzel, Corona needs our help."_  
Well, he wasn't lying then. Not entirely at least. Sure, he didn't care too much about Corona at this point, but what he said, was no lie.  
Slowly the chemical he's heating runs through a pipe and starts dripping into a beaker that's halfway through filled with a bluish liquid.  
_Drip, drip, drip..._  
And the rustling of fabric and straw mixes with Lashanie's lovely humming.

_"We're getting closer to the surface. We don't wanna alarm the guards."  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure they and everyone else have their hands full. Heh."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"N - nothing. Uh, it's just - uhm... they have their hands full every day. Heh. Corona, you know? Heh, busiest kingdom on earth."_  
Was that a lie really? And why does he even bother about it? It doesn't matter anymore how many lies he told before, not with what he said to Rapunzel in the royal vault. Does it?

His eyes wander over to Lashanie, who's patiently sewing a puppet for him, stitch by stitch. Just like he asked her to do.  
Why is his mind trying to guilt-trip him over Rapunzel, when he even lied to her, his best friend? And next to Ruddiger the only one he had left.  
Slowly and with a tiny splutter, the chemical from the beaker and the one dripping from the pipe, begin to mix. The blue liquid starts to change into a bright green color. It's working...

_"That was too close. You are sure this flower is worth it, right?" It's Corona's only hope?"  
"It should be. But, uh - I'm not really concerned about Corona."  
"You don't care about Corona?"  
"Uh, oh - I mean, of course I'm concerned about Corona. I love Corona. I just meant right now, I'm really concerned about how it's gonna help my dad. Corona too."_

_Drip, drip, drip..._  
It's almost done. Just a few drops and his new serum should be perfect. Which would bring him one step closer to implement his plan. Absentmindedly, Varian's eyes follow the blue inside the beaker fading into green.

_"You said you were just gonna take one petal."  
"But what if one petal is not enough to harvest what I need?"  
"Varian!"  
"What difference does it make? It's just sitting here rotting anyway!"_

The last drop drips down into the beaker. The serum is ready, but there's no time to rest now, no time to lose. Varian's still got enough work to do, enough things need to get prepared before he'd set his final plan into action. This time, everything must be perfect, he can't afford another failure. But time keeps running against him relentlessly and if he doesn't hurry now...

_"Oh, do you honestly expect me to be concerned about the welfare of Corona?"  
"But you said you-"  
"Rapunzel, I used you!"_  
Something deep inside Varian still flinches at the echo of his own words. But what's done is done and he can't take back what he said. And he sure can't let this stop him.  
Resolutely, the teen reaches for another one of his many chemicals. Next, he would need to prepare a sedative or even better, a sleep potion. Maybe something, that would work even from some distance, something he wouldn't have to force down his target's throat. Something like... Varian's eyes scan the room, searching for an idea, when his glance falls to his mask. Yes! A fine powder.  
The teen's lips form a soft smirk, satisfied that his mind still works quite well, even with all those annoying memories repeating themselves over and over again.

_"I begged you and this kingdom for help. Everyone turned their back on me! It has to be this way."  
"I defied a direct order from my father, the king, because I trusted you. We both broke the law. Give me the flower, Varian. We can find a way to fix all of this. The - the rocks, your dad, everything. I promise you. I promise! Just... this is not the way. Please!"  
"Sorry Princess, but I know firsthand how well you keep promises."_

Cautiously, the young alchemist adds a binding chem to the green fluid in front of him. And with more he adds, the fluid begins to flocculate. This time, everything seems to go right according to his plan. Unlike that useless flower.  
One petal has proven itself just as useless, as the whole thing. It had long lost it's immense powers and turned into nothing more, than a dead, dry plant. But on one thing Varian's sure - that power is still there, just not inside the flower. Energy doesn't get lost, it only changes form. And in this case, the powers must complete have been passed on to Rapunzel. So it's not over yet, even if his plan of using the flower to shatter the amber has failed.

And while it was just another failure in a history of many, this one still weighs so much heavier.  
When Varian made the plan to steal the flower, he was so sure, it would be the solution to all his problems. He really thought, with its help, he could finally free his dad and once this was done, even though he had to do bad things to get there, everything would be alright somehow. But it was all for naught.  
The truth serum, he modified from the mood potion he found and gave to everyone in the castle.  
_"You'd be surprised, what people will tell you for a cookie."_  
Tricking Rapunzel to help him, to get that flower.  
_"I trusted you."_  
Well at least taking the route through these tunnels wasn't in vain. Or else, he would have never gotten the chance to observe that Automaton.

Drown in thoughts, Varian lets his glance wander across the room, as he keeps pouring more of the binder into the sleep potion. Eventually, Lashanie catches his eye once more.  
When she came there today, Varian had to tell her the truth. Just one look into her bright, lime yellow eyes, and he knew, that rumors must have spread like a wildfire. And she came there to hear from himself what happened. What he did.  
But when he was sure, that this would draw the line for her, that Lashanie would surely have enough of him now, she only put her arms around him, to hold him in a tight embrace.  
Varian's got no idea, why she still wants to be with him and the longer his eyes rest on her, the bigger grows the weight on his chest.  
The compassionate girl doesn't have the slightest clue about Varian's plans. She doesn't suspect him to be lying again. No, she doesn't even know, what that puppet she's sewing is good for. Or about the chaos Varian's present for Rapunzel's birthday must have caused at the castle by now. He's plotting his final plan, while she's sitting there, humming this peaceful melody.  
If she knew about the Automaton, or the other ones he's prepared, resting underneath the village, if she knew what he was going to do, would she still be there?  
_"I trusted you."_

Varian squints his eyes shut, before he puts his attention back to the work in front of him.  
"Wha - no!"  
And finally realizes, that he kept pouring the binder into the sleep potion the entire time, ruining it completely by that. Now there's only a big useless clump sitting on the plate.  
Lashanie jumps up from her seat and walks over to Varian's workspace. "What happened? Can I help you somehow?"  
With raised brows, she examines the oddly appearing green mass on the table, before Varian just gently shoves her away. "No. No, I'll handle this."  
"Well, the doll's done anyway, so..." Looking over her shoulder, she gestures at the puppet. "Though I really wonder what you need this for. Because it's definitely too cute for a scarecrow."  
One delicate smile from her lips and even at a time like this, she makes his heart pound.  
She slightly tilts her head. "Let me help you."  
If he could actually tell her, what he was working on, he'd probably let her help, but this way...  
Varian shakes his head and insists. "No, Birdy. **Really**, I - I got this!"  
A little puzzled, Lashanie knits her brows but agrees with a shrug eventually. "Alright. If you say so."

This is just perfect! As if he wasn't short on time anyway. The last thing he needed right now, was a lag like this.  
_"Not again Varian."_, he hears the voice of his dad echo in the back of his mind.  
"Don't worry. I won't let you down. I'll make this work." the boy whispers to himself.

A tiny, repeating noise, a tinkling, draws Varian's attention away from the sleep potion. Irritated, he looks up, finding that noise to come from the little bell Lashanie's wearing. The brunette's playfully feeding Ruddiger some apple slices she's cutting for him.  
All right. Calm down and focus, Varian silently commands himself.

But there's still one thing, he has to figure out. How can he make sure, that Lashanie won't get involved? He can't let her stay here, because he couldn't guarantee her safety. But would she really be save in Corona? A tricky situation.

When Ruddiger fails to catch an apple slice, Lashanie holds up, and the chubby raccoon instead tumbles down the table, the girl lets out a tiny giggle. "Oh, Rudy!"  
And Varian darts her a glare. "Lashanie, please! I'm trying to concentrate."  
"Right, sorry." she pays him an apologetic smile, before she puts her fingers to her lips. "Psst, Ruddiger."  
The alchemist rolls his eyes. He could just send her home, tell her he needed some peace and quiet to work. And he wouldn't even have to tell a lie.  
Again the little tinkling of the bell, now mixed with Ruddiger's excited, loud chewing noises.  
He sighs.

Varian keeps repeating all his former steps the result isn't what he expected and the boy can feel his body tense up. Instead of a powder, the binder turns the potion into goo. That can't be. He's done everything just exactly like he did before.  
_Tinkle, tinkle_  
Maybe when he adds a bit more of the binding chem and stirs the mixture.  
_Tinkle, tinkle_  
But that does only make it worse. The goo only grows thicker, now sticking to the stirring rod.  
_Tinkle, tinkle_

The noise Lashanie bell causes and the fact, that Varian isn't able to create the substance he needs, are enough to make him bolt over to his friend.  
Ungently, he grabs her arm and barks "I said I can't concentrate with all that noise! You just **ruined** my work! How am I supposed, to get **anything** done like this!?"  
Her bright eyes widen in shock. She doesn't move an inch. Just like Varian.  
It's the look on her face, that immediately melts his anger. He perfectly remembers the last time, he's seen her like this. It was when her cousin Ben had decided, that hurtful words weren't enough anymore, when he violently threw her to the ground.  
Shocked by this flash of anger himself, Varian loosens his grip. But before he can completely let go, or maybe even say something, Lashanie severely pulls her arm away.  
She doesn't say a word. Only her sharp eyes let him know, that he's gone too far.  
Varian opens his mouth, wanting to say something, anything to let her know, that of all people, she was the last one, he wanted to hurt. But the words won't come out. Though that look on her face leaves him no doubt, that she's just waiting and hoping for him to say sorry, he remains silent.  
It's just a few seconds, but they stretch torturous.

Varian lets the chance to apologize pass him by. He just watches as she gets up and turns to leave. And while the voice inside his head screams for him to say sorry, to make her stay, he instead lies bitterly, "Yeah, leave. Fine by me."  
For a moment, Lashanie stops in her motion, as if she was to turn back around at his words. But she doesn't...  
With a heavy heart, Varian watches her walk out of the room.  
And while it's hurting him like hell and he can feel a big lump in his throat, he also thinks, it might be better this way.  
Once he's taken his next steps, she would have left him anyway. She's gone through enough with him already. In a few hours, he'd make it impossible for her, to stay by his side. Better to end this now and spare her the burden of his friendship.  
Sorrowful he croaks to his raccoon, "Come Ruddiger, it's only the two of us now."

The fuzzy animal stares at the door, his ears hanging down. And with a sad chitter, he trots over to his human, to cuddle up against his legs.

~*~

The road home is long and her feeling so extremely down, doesn't help to get there faster either. It takes Lashanie till afternoon, to finally reach Corona.  
A thousand times, she wanted to turn back and a thousand times, she resisted that impulse. As much, as she hated to leave him like this, she thought that it was best for both of them, to calm down first. She knows Varian didn't mean to hurt her, but she's been so shocked... she simply couldn't stay. Tomorrow, she would go see him and hopefully, he still wants to see her too.

Lashanie walks the street home, her wrist still hurting. She kept ignoring the pain on her way, but it was there, an unfriendly reminder, that Varian really was close to the edge. That he's in the need of help much more than she thought. Help she alone might not be able to give.  
Once again, like they did many times on the way, tears start to flow in her eyes. And once again, she fights them back.  
All she wants to do is to help Varian, to comfort her friend. So why isn't she able to do this, when she's never wanted anything more in her life? When she is trying so hard?

The young girl has been so lost in her own thoughts, that just now, she realizes how strange everything seems.  
People should be celebrating Rapunzel's birthday, but they all appear to be in a state of shock. Is it because of Varian stealing the flower? But as far as Lashanie knows, the festival hasn't been canceled. And earlier, when she left, everyone was busy preparing for the celebration.  
Walking past some people, Lashanie tries to grasp parts of their conversations. But it seems, the folks she walks by, lower their voices when she's near. Everything she's able to understand, is something about an incident at the castle.  
_"Another one?"_, she asks herself silently.

Suddenly, a dressy woman glares at her, hissing "His little friend." She covers her mouth with her hand, as if she's sharing a secret. The others from that group turn to Lashanie instantly, darting her a similar glare as that woman.  
It's the first time, people act like this towards her and it leaves her a bit surprised. But even though it's unpleasant, Lashanie's made her choice. She would stand by Varian's side and if the consequence would be, that people would judge or shun her, so be it.  
Also, this makes her wonder, how it even must have been for Varian when he still came to Corona...

Soon enough, the girl escapes the crowded streets. Her new home lies in a secluded backstreet, cramped between other small houses. Normally, this place is too lonely for her liking, but today, the teen is unutterable grateful for that.

Coming closer, Lashanie prays for her parents to not be at home. The last thing, she feels able to do now, is to explain to them, especially her father, where she's been. Or why she still goes to him. She already knows, her parents don't understand and she's got no words to change that.  
With heavy steps, she pushes ahead. The young brunette's almost reached the front door, when a child runs past her. It brushes her arm and the little golden bell gives out a loud tinkle. Without slowing down, the young one shouts "Sorry!" with their squeaky voice, and all of a sudden, Lashanie feels tears burning in her eyes again. Tears, she's unable to hold. There's a huge lump building in her throat.  
Hastily, she dashes inside, leans against the door, and pushes it shut this way. A single tear falls to the wooden floor with a tiny plop.

A moment passes, where she's waiting to see if anybody's home. But the house remains silent. At least, she's in luck with that.  
Slowly, the teen stumbles through the empty house, the small rooms all drowned in twilight.  
As soon, as she's reached her room, a chamber that hardly fits any furniture, Lashanie throws herself on the bed. She's stopped fighting the tears and just lets them come. Her thoughts keep endlessly circling around Varian, while one question keeps burning on her mind. How did it all come to this? How did everything get so bad?

~*~

He's right on time. Perhaps a little later than he had originally planned but now, he's quite happy with it. The dark of the night will only play into his hands.  
On the back of Ruddiger, of the creature his small raccoon became through his new serum, it's been a stone's throw to Corona Castle.  
"You know what you've got to do, Ruddiger." Varian nods at his animal friend before he pours two different chemicals into a barrel.  
Immediately, a thick fog forms. It crawls over the streets over Corona and the castle square. Everything's going just as he planned. The alchemist grabs a speaking tube he built. He has to make sure, that he will be heard.

"Hello, Corona. Something **dark** is coming for you. Our king has refused to acknowledge it. In the hopes of keeping his secret, he has **lied** to you and vilified me."  
Somewhere there in the fog, Varian can hear the king ordering more man. And he can hear the guards following his order. They've got no idea, that this is exactly, what he was hoping for.  
"In a matter of **days**, Corona, this island, and the castle itself, **will be** overcome by this growth. It has already overtaken the outskirts of the kingdom. The key, to stopping this destruction, is Princess Rapunzel **herself**. I have asked for help and have been ignored. I will **not** be ignored **any longer**. And to make sure I have your attention, I've developed a new serum and created something **special** for you all."

While Ruddiger disappears into the fog, distracting everyone including the guards, Varian can use this chance, to easily make his way into the castle. It seems his plan's working into every single detail.  
No one is inside the castle, at least no one to stop him. Everyone's outside, kept busy by Ruddiger. Everyone but...

He can see her from afar, looking through a window into the castle square. Carefully, Varian shortens the distance between him and Queen Arianna. He brings himself close behind her, before he finally draws her attention to himself.  
"Hello, Your Majesty."  
Shocked, she turns around to face him, just as he expected. The moment her wide-opened eyes meet him, he throws a handful of the sleep powder at her.  
"Sleep!"  
Protected by his mask, the powder can't affect Varian himself.

Queen Arianna stumbles to the floor and the young alchemist can catch her just before she hits the ground. She's quite a bit heavier than he thought and Varian puts all his strength into taking her to one of the servant entrances.  
In the end, it paid off, that he took Cassandra's handmaiden duties for one day. He knows exactly where to go.

He would have to lie, to say it was easy but at last, he arrives at the entrance with the queen. Now he only has to wait for Ruddiger to come here.  
Silently, he keeps hiding in the dark, slowly starting to grow nervous as he wonders if something has happened to Ruddiger. If that's the reason why he takes so long.  
Just when Varian's about to head off on his own, Ruddiger turns the corner. His friend is back to his normal size and happily chewing a stolen apple.  
"Ruddiger! We got no time for things like that!", Varian scolds, a little upset that Ruddiger would let him wait like that for an apple. But at the same time, immensely relieved that his friend did finally show up.

"We have to get back to Old Corona and we have to get there fast."  
The dark-haired boy pulls a tube with more serum from one of his pockets.  
"One more time, all right buddy?"  
Ruddiger swallows down the last piece of his apple, before he closes his eyes so that Varian can pour the substance from the tube on him.

~*~

With Ruddiger's help, Varian has been able to get back to Old Corona in no time. It's almost been too easy, to kidnap the queen. And now he's still got enough time left, to get preparations done for the guest he's expecting.

Even though it's only her hands which are enchained, the queen isn't giving him any problems. He wonders, if she's afraid and waiting to be rescued or if she still doesn't see him as a threat. Does she even understand, how serious this is?

Varian stands by his table, going through his notes again, while he can hear Queen Arianna fighting with her bonds.  
With his back still turned to her, the teen explains "Don't worry, Your Majesty. You are merely bait...", he slightly turns his upper body to her, "...to lure the princess here."  
With a wipe of his hand, Varian cleans his notes from the flower dust. "Only the power of her unbreakable hair, can shatter the amber and free my father. I **tried** asking for help in a civil manner, but was denied by **everyone** in Corona."  
That tiny voice in his mind nags, _Not true. Not by everyone_.  
But that doesn't change a thing... not anymore. And as good as he can, Varian ignores that voice, as he walks past Arianna, heading for the amber. To this moment, it's covered, so that Varian wouldn't have to see his dad like this all the time.

The boy climbs over a low edge of the amber and pulls away the cover, to reveal his encased father to Queen Arianna. "So, unfortunately, this is my only remaining recourse."  
A loud, shocked gasp escapes from her mouth. But the shock doesn't last long.  
"And after you've freed your father?"  
"After?" Varian chuckles sneeringly. "Oh, well, I'm afraid Corona will pay for turning their backs on me." His face darkens in anger. "And that's when you should start worrying, Your Majesty."  
His words have just the effect he was hoping for, when the queen's eyes widen, as she lets out another shocked gasp. A satisfied smirk shows on Varian's face. They're only right, to be afraid.

"But enough of our little talk. There are some precautions to take. After all, I do want to give our **dear** princess a most fitting welcome."  
At a brisk pace, Varian walks over to Arianna and takes her by the arm. "If you don't want me to hurt your precious daughter, you will do as I tell you!"  
When the queen doesn't show any sign of resistance, he takes this as silent agreement and leads her into the back corner.  
"Sit down!", he orders.  
For a moment, the queen doesn't move. She only stares back at him. "Varian, please..."  
But the alchemist only grins. She can try as much as she likes, she won't change his mind.  
"I'm sorry. I know you're not used to such poor treatment, Your Highness. But you will have to put up with this only for so long."  
He motions with a tilt of his head, for the queen to finally sit down on the floor.  
"You are making a mistake Varian.", she tries to reason, as she takes seat on the ground.  
Varian chuckles amused, while he puts a chain to her ankle. Now that she's unable to run, he takes off the bonds from her hands.  
"No, Your Majesty, **you** and **all of Corona** have made a big mistake. And now, you're going to **pay** for it."

~*~

The sun has long gone down and there's no light left in Lashanie's room. She got the blanket pulled over her head, unable to sleep and unable to get back up.  
It's the sound of the front door swinging open, that pulls her out of her thoughts. Slowly, the slim teen lifts her head off the pillow, that's soaked with her tears.  
Only a few seconds later from the noise, and to Lashanie's surprise, her mother storms into the girl's room. Her eyes filled with a mix of relief and worry.  
"Thank goodness, you're here!" Anne slides down on the bed and throws her arms around her daughter. "You're alright!"  
All of this leaves Lashanie incredibly confused. Gently, she tries to escape her mom's tight embrace.  
"Yes - yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be?", Lashanie whispers, her voice hoarse from crying for hours.  
It seems her dad notices that something's up with her. "Where have you been all day?", he asks. Softly, but with a certain undertone.  
When Lashanie still considers, to simply tell him what he most likely already knows, she takes note of him staring at her arm. A red mark has formed where Varian held her. A mark, that's easy to tell as a handprint. For a second, their eyes meet, before Lashanie lowers her head. Her dad knows, she could clearly see it in his eyes. And she knows, no matter what she'd say right now, he would never understand. So she remains silent.  
And she expects him to ask again, to insist for her to tell him the obvious answer. But instead, he takes Anne by the shoulder and motions her to get up, before he orders Lashanie "You too. You have to get up. We must head back to the castle."

Puzzled, the young girl looks at her dad. It's the middle of the night. What business could they have at the castle, that can't wait till morning? And why would she have to go with them?  
And as if he could read her mind, Ludwig answers her unspoken questions.  
"The guard, they could use your help, your gift. This is your chance to show what you can do."  
Now Lashanie's even more confused than before. But one thing's for sure, something terrible must have happened at the castle.

~*~

"Any moment now, Your Highness."  
Any moment indeed. They will be here soon, Varian's sure. And he'll be ready. It's just some final touch-ups to his preparations.

** _Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved_ **

"Varian..."  
"**Quiet**!"

** _I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served_ **

"Please listen!", Queen Arianna begs as Varian continues to get his construction done - a huge Automaton.  
He's been welding the open seams and now climbs a ladder standing by that monstrosity, rung by rung until he's reached the top. There, he pulls a hammer from his apron, and with repeated knocks, he brings the last lose nails in position.  
All this, while he's still trying to fight any remaining remorse and to ignore Queen Arianna's attempts to fuel the doubts that last somewhere deep inside him.

** _Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
Cause I know that I'm right_ **

** _And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be_ **

One more time, Arianna tries to get through to him. She pleads "Varian, think about what you're doing. There must be some way I-"  
"Must be **what**!?" Varian harshly interrupts her. "You - you had plenty of time to help me! **This** is all your **fault**!"

** _And now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear, though I'm flawed  
I'll no more be ignored_ **

** _Cause I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be_ **

No. No matter how hard she tries, she will not stop him. He won't fall for her insincere caring.  
Slickly, he fills the liquid for his goo-bombs into its vessels. He tosses it in the air, then weights it in his hand. And just like he's done before many times, he loads his automatic mechanism with the orbs. But this time, the target isn't going to just leave this place again after being caught.

"Varian, please, reconsider. What does any of this achieve?"

** _I never wanted to do this  
But I'll do it if it guarantees  
That you will hear me  
You'll never stop me  
I'll save my only family_ **

** _Now the line's in the sand  
And my moment's at hand_ **

** _And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_ **

Varian watches his modified Automaton being lowered into its stash beneath the floor by his lifting device.

** _Ready as I'll ever be_ **

~*~

The streets are empty, but that's nothing unusual, that late in the night. And yet, there's a strange sensation Lashanie can sense clearly. It's like a tension filling the air around them.  
When they got on the horses, she didn't ask what exactly happened, simply because she didn't really want to know. All she wanted to do at this point, was to lie in her bed until all of this would be finally over. Until her life could be back to normal. But now that she's sitting on Balwin, her father's horse, and getting closer to the castle so fast, Lashanie wishes she knew what's awaiting her there. A bad feeling is growing bigger inside her, heavily weighing on her chest and intensifying with each passing second.

Arriving at the castle, they're received by one of the guards. He's wearing visible, bad bruises and finally, Lashanie gathers the strength to ask the question, she's been avoiding until now.  
"What happened here? What caused all this chaos?" Her eye falls on fruits that are scattered on the ground and shattered stands and booths from the festival.  
"We've been attacked, young Lady."  
Carefully, Ludwig gets off the horse, to lend Anne a hand.  
Lashanie knits her brows at the guard. "Attacked? But who's crazy enough, to attack **the castle**?"  
"Varian.", her dad responds plainly, while holding her mother.

Shocked, Lashanie's eyes wander between her father and the guard. She expects this to be a bad, inappropriate joke or a lie. Anything but the truth.  
But the guard only nods in agreement and assures. "But don't worry, young Lady. Everyone who's still able to fight is on their way to Old Corona. The queen will be rescued and safely return here and the boy will receive his punishment."  
Instantly, the apathy she was drowning in since she's left Varian earlier that day, is all gone at once. Her heart is hammering in her chest like crazy. Now she finally knows where that bad feeling came from. And she would have known much earlier if she wouldn't have been so busy with bathing in self-pity.

Her dad walks back to her and reaches out, to lift Lashanie off the horse. And finally, she realizes, that she must move, that time around her didn't just freeze.  
She takes Balwin's reins and holds them firmly. Ludwig gives his daughter a questioning look and Lashanie whispers "I'm sorry." before she heads off.  
Behind her in the distance, she can hear her father shout "Lashanie, come back here! **Lashanie!**"  
But his words are of no use. She's got only one thing on her mind now - Varian.

A deep regret, that she's left him earlier, clenches its cold fist around her heart. But she'll make it up to him! She will be there for him and nothing will stop her.

_I will be the answer at the end of the line  
I will be there for you while you take your time  
In the burning of uncertainty, I will be your solid ground  
I will be the balance if you can't look down_

Quickly, through the empty streets of Corona, Lashanie drives the horse. She can barely hold on to the big animal, but she will get to Old Corona, to Varian.  
Determined, she leans forward, her light brown hair flying in the wind, the bell on her wrist tinkling constantly. And every tinkle only strengthens her resolve.

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It'll all be worth it, worth it in the end  
'Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life_

Old Corona isn't far from here. By horse, she should be able to make it there on time.  
The cold wind blows harshly in her face, but she doesn't bother about it. She can hardly feel it. There's a strength blazing up inside her, a strength she can only guess where it's coming from.

** _If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It'll all be worth it, worth it in the end_ **

Not much further, she'll soon be there.

** _Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright_ **

And she will do anything to save her friend. To save her Varian.

~*~

From his window, Varian can see them coming. They're walking his village among the black rocks. And of course, he knows they're trying to trick him. As if he would fall for a disguised Shorty to be the princess. And as if he didn't figure they'd come up with a plan like this.  
It would take them much more brains to outsmart him. With an amused, satisfied smirk, he turns to Arianna.  
"What a **happy** family reunion this will be. For both of us."

Everything's prepared and everything's going just as he thought.  
Before Varian takes a hiding spot, where he couldn't be seen from the trapdoor, that leads from the tunnels into his lab, his eyes brush the doll Lashanie sew for him. If she knew, he's using it to lure Rapunzel into a trap... But he promised himself, he would not let anything stop him.

A creaking sound, coming from the ladder underneath the laboratory, tells him of Rapunzel's arrival. He looks at Arianna and puts a finger to his lips, before he whispers quietly, "Not a single world."

Slowly, his intruders enter through the trapdoor. Not only Rapunzel, but the king as well.  
It's almost funny. All of them refused to acknowledge the need of help Old Corona was in. They all could have done something before, but they choose to ignore him instead and now, in the end, they still found their way here to finally see what their ignorance has caused. Granted, their appearance was not quite voluntary, but what of it.

As he expected, they head straight for the puppet, that looks just like him, without paying further attention to their surroundings.  
Gruffy, King Frederic takes the doll, he thinks to be Varian, by the shoulders. Only when he turns it around, to see the front, the king notices he's been fooled. He throws the puppet to the ground. "What is this!?"  
Just at this moment, Varian's mechanism fires the goo-bombs, trapping Rapunzel and her father where they're standing. Varian laughs out loud. This was just perfect!  
He walks towards his royal visitors, to reveal himself. With a big smile, he faces them. "Welcome back ... Rapunzel."

The young blonde gasps, before her pretty face takes an offended look.  
Unimpressed, Varian lifts pascal off her shoulder and puts him in a small cage, while the king tries to order him around.  
"Varian, I demand you release us, and tell me where the queen is."  
But the alchemist sure won't take any orders from him. Why would he?  
With a smack, he puts Pascal's cage down on the table. "Your Majesty, I know it's hard for you, but for the first time in your life... **you** are in no position to demand anything. But in the spirit of compromise..."

Wearing a smug grin, Varian walks backward to the heavy curtain that divides the room. "How 'bout I meet ya halfway?" The skinny boy pulls the curtain aside, revealing the queen, who's still chained to the floor.  
"Mom!"  
Calmly the queen responds to her daughter's worry, "I'm okay, Rapunzel."  
"Let her go, Varian! Please!", his former friend calls.  
He's got her right where he wanted. And he's gonna make the best use of it. "First, you're going to do something for me."  
"What do you want?", Frederic interferes, holding his beloved daughter.  
"Oh! So **now** you care about what I want." Varian chuckles bitterly, before he let out a sarcastic laugh. He kneels down by Arianna's side and grabs her shoulder. "All it took was threatening the things you love the most."  
Now, they will finally understand, that he's serious, that he's making the rules now and they have no other choice but to go with it. Finally, they have to listen to him.

He just glares at them, before he gets back up again and walks to the opposite side of the room, to bring a cart.  
"What are you going to do Varian?", the king asks.  
"Yeah, I'll - I'll spare you the details about the Sundrop and darkness, blah, blah, blah, and get to the good stuff."  
By pulling away the blanket he used as cover, Varian reveals a drill he's constructed. Rapunzel and her father pay him a questioning look, so he walks over to a cluster of black rocks and knocks against them "Unbreakable." before he approaches Rapunzel and takes her braid "Unbreakable. To put it plainly, with assistance from my drill, Rapunzel's hair **should** be able to shatter the amber... and free my father."  
His eyes fix on the amber. On his dad. He can only hope he's right and this will work.

With an angry undertone, King Frederic asks, "What do you mean, should?"  
"Oh, I suppose it's just as likely, the amber shatters Rapunzel." the teen replies with a sardonic smirk. "I mean, the properties-"  
Frederic doesn't let him finish his deliberations. Incensed he draws his sword and growls "Absolutely not!"  
But Rapunzel objects "It's not your choice, Dad."  
Varian can't deny, he's somewhat enjoying this. He leans against King Frederic and pushes down the sword. "She's right, Dad.", Varian sasses, before he walks back to Queen Arianna. "Oh! And I almost forgot, we're - uh, kinda on a time crunch here, so I'm gonna need to speed things along."  
As he's walking over to the queen, Varian pulls a tube, containing the chemical that causes the amber to grow from the rocks. He spills the entire substance across one spike near Arianna. Immediately amber starts to grow from the reaction.  
"Varian, stop!" Princess Rapunzel shouts as she realizes the danger her mother's in.  
Now that he's sure, Rapunzel's got no choice but to help him, he releases the young blonde from the goo.  
"Well. Shall we get started?"

Of course, it doesn't need more, to convince her. Unlike when it was about his dad, the thought of her mother getting encased in the amber is helping a lot, to bring Rapunzel to help him. But that doesn't surprise Varian anymore. He's long realized that she never cared about him.  
He prepares the drill, so that the tip is wrapped in Rapunzel's magical hair. This way, it should work... It must work!

As he brings himself in position, Rapunzel begs, "Varian, if this doesn't work, and something happens to me, please, **please**, let my mom go."  
But Varian isn't able to show any sympathy for her. Not when he begged for help, begged for her to save his dad, and has been thrown out of the castle in response.  
"I can't make any promises, Princess."  
By finishing this sentence, Varian puts on his goggles and starts the drill. Rapunzel groans with pain, as it pulls her hair.  
But even when the magical glow adds to her blonde head of hair, and no matter how hard Varian tries to push the drill's tip to get through the amber, nothings happens. He can't even cause it a scratch.  
"What? Why?" Varian shouts angrily, pushing his goggles back to the top of his head.  
Again, he puts the drill to work and pushes it against the amber's surface, tries to force it to break, to let him be successful in his plan.

But the longer he's making usage of her hair, the weaker Rapunzel becomes. She falls to her knees, drained of her strength.  
"Stop it! She can't take anymore!", the king pleads for his daughter's safety.  
For a moment longer, Varian still keeps running the drill anyway. Only when Rapunzel's already lying on the ground, he stops the machine.  
"I just - I, I don't understand! Why won't it..." He rushes to the amber and desperately throws his fist against it's hard, cold surface. "Her hair! It - it should've cut through it! Why didn't it work?"

While the realization, that he's just lost his last chance to free his dad, slowly seeps in and Varian sinks down to his knees, his prisoners can free themselves.  
"No! No!" the teenage boy cries. "I wasn't wrong! It's not my fault! None of it is!"  
He's left with nothing - no home or family and Rapunzel... she will walk out of here with her parents as a happy reunited family...  
Varian wipes his face and turns around to see Rapunzel in the arms of her mom and dad. While his only family is still trapped inside the unbreakable amber. They refused to do anything, refused him help, and now it seems that it's too late for his father. And slowly, Varian's sorrow turns into deep anger. "**It's her fault**!"  
And there's no reason for him, to fight this anger anymore. If he can't free his dad, then he will at least make sure, they will pay for their ignorance and inactivity. They won't get away just like this.  
Varian rushes underground, where his controllable Automaton sits waiting for him to use it. He gets inside the machine and with its enormous powers, he breaks through the floor.  
"Sorry Princess! We were in this together! But if I can't have a happy ending, then **neither can you!**"

Under loud shouting, driven by his anger, Varian throws the machines huge fists at Rapunzel and her family. Lucky for them, they manage to escape this strike. They haste to the door.  
But that's fine by Varian. They can run alright, but they won't escape. He won't let them! They made him do this, they left him no choice and they will pay!

~*~

It's worse than she expected. Without waiting for Balwin to come to a halt, Lashanie jumps off his back and stumbles across the battlefield.  
She wonders, what are those machines? Did Varian build them? And where is he, where is Varian?

None of the others seem to have taken notice of her yet. They're all busy fighting. But over there, not far from her, Lashanie spots Eugene. He just knocked over one of the machines and threw his opponent into a cluster of rocks, causing it to explode. "All right! Who's next?"  
Hastily, she rushes over to him. "Eugene! Varian, where's Varian?"  
At this very moment, the door to the alchemist's house swings open and Rapunzel gets outside, together with her parents. Lashanie feels a glimmer of relief, it seems they're unharmed, so it might not be too late for Varian yet.

But that hope, she can hardly keep up, when only a few seconds after the princess, another one of those machines, even bigger than the one's, the others have been fighting, comes crashing through the wall.  
It's only a small window at the head of the construction, she can see him through, but there's no doubt - Varian's controlling that thing from inside.

"Sorry Buddy, but there's a line.", Eugene jokes while Cassandra doesn't hesitate to attack Varian.  
Lashanie shouts from the top of her lungs, "No, **wait**!"  
But it's too late, Cassandra already throws herself at the Automaton with a drawn sword.  
Yet, her attack fails. With the machine's hand, Varian can catch her with ease.  
"Hello, Cassandra. I always knew, I could sweep you off your feet.", the boy taunts.  
And the queen loudly demands "Let her go, Varian!"  
But this way she only manages to draw Varian's attention back to herself. With the free hand, he grabs her as well.  
"Arianna!"  
"Mom!", her family shouts, as she's being lifted into the air.  
But before the alchemist can decide what he's going to do with them now, a frying pan hits the glass of his window.  
Rapunzel bravely treads down the steps in front of Varian's home. "That's enough, Varian."  
"It's not enough, until you endure the same amount of **pain and agony I have**!"  
Varian doesn't care about the damage he might cause anymore. He's got nothing left and he'll make sure, she will neither.

He's about to squeeze his captives in the Automaton's merciless grip, when someone stands in his view, her arms spread wide.  
"You must stop, please!"  
Varian pauses his rampage. "Lashanie?", he asks quietly before he shouts "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"  
The brunette folds her hands, as for a prayer. "Please, Varian. I know you're hurting. I know you feel lost, but I-"  
"No, you **don't know**! Don't try to tell me you understand!"  
"I do, because **I know you**, Varian. This isn't what you want. This is not you. You are not like this!" She motions to the chaos surrounding them, the battlefield he's turned their village into.  
Everyone's just tensely waiting. Waiting to see, if that girl might be able, to get through to him and stop this fighting.

"I beg you, please stop. It's not too late" With her open palm, Lashanie reaches her hand out to him. "Let's go home, Vary."  
"Can't you see!? There's no home for me to return to. I got **nothing** left." He glares at Rapunzel and growls, "Because of **her**!"  
"That's not true. **You got me**! I'll be your home, together we'll fix all this. Just - just give me a chance."  
Varian hesitates. He really wishes she was right. But then he glances at the people surrounding them, the people of Corona, the royal guards, Rapunzel's friends, and family and Rapunzel...  
No, none of this can't be fixed and what happened can't be undone. They pushed him to do this. They came here to fight him, to fight the threat, they turned him into and so be it!  
"Sorry Birdy, but you're wrong. You can't fix this."

With the Automaton's heavy mechanical arm, he gives her a push, to get her out of the way. To make sure, she won't get involved in this conflict more. But he underestimates the blow.  
The slim girl's being thrown off her feet and falls to the ground, where she hits her head. And suddenly, she doesn't move anymore.  
Ruddiger sprints to her side. The raccoon nudges her cheek again and again, but she still doesn't move. And Varian snaps.  
"No! **No**! This is your fault!, he screams at Rapunzel. "**You** made me do this! It's all **your** fault!"

Driven by his anger and despair, he tightens the grip around Cassandra and Queen Arianna. The two women groan loudly in pain. And while Rapunzel's watching, frozen in shock, the rocks rise to surround the princess all of a sudden.  
Varian can't see what's going on with her, but when the rocks reduce back into the ground, new spikes of them start to immerge around them and begin to take down his Automatons all over the battlefield.

The Princess takes a few steps towards him and he follows suit. If she wants him to end this now, he'll gladly do her this favor.  
But Rapunzel's face doesn't speak of fear or concern. And Varian can hardly believe what's happening in front of his own eyes. The rocks - Rapunzel can control them!  
She stretches her palms above the ground and two spikes rise as if summoned by her. And when she clasps them in her hands, a wave of power pushes Varian away. His machine's being knocked over and it's fists open, releasing Cassandra and the queen.

After shaking off the first shock, Varian quickly forces himself and the Automaton back up. Even with those fancy new tricks of hers, she will not stop him!  
One after another, Rapunzel takes down the other remaining Automatons with the rocks. But that doesn't matter to Varian anymore, he doesn't need them, he only has to reach her.

Madly, he operates the machine to hasten at Rapunzel.  
The rocks tear off one leg - no loss. He still can move!  
They hit its torso, throw the machine in the air this way and tear off the other leg. But that's also no problem - the fall still brings him closer to Rapunzel as the Automaton's sliding on the ground. And all it takes is just one hit.  
He glides further and finally, he's close enough. He operates the machine's arm, reaches out for the princess. He's almost got her, just a bit, a tiny bit closer...

But this does not happen. A spike of the rocks harshly pierces through the mechanical hand, ending this fight for Varian at last.  
"**Argh**!" Furiously, the boy pushes and pulls the controls. Refusing to accept his defeat, he tries to get his machine to move again.  
Another huge spike ultimately pierces through the middle of the machine and destroys the engine. The Automaton's energy dies away and it stops running.  
"**No!**", Varian screams painfully. It's over. He's lost everything. He couldn't free his father, he could not take vengeance for him and now it's all over. Rapunzel... she's won.

~*~

Her lids flutter and she can hear the sound of a beating heart. Lashanie slowly opens her eyes, to find herself to be supported by the white horse from the guard.  
A terrible pain explodes inside her head and the girl feels her temple, the spot where she got hit. Lightheaded, she examines the tips of her white gloves, which are soaked with blood. And slowly, she starts to remember what happened.  
Lashanie shoots up from Maximus' side, receiving a nagging neigh. She knows very well, she shouldn't move too fast right now. The dizziness that immediately sets in, is by far enough to tell her.  
But she has to.

"Varian!" Her bright eyes search the area for the alchemist. And when she finally finds him, the teen can feel her heart drop.  
Varian is wearing handcuffs and the guard is leading him to a prison carriage.  
"No! No, please don't!", Lashanie shouts, attempting to run to her friend, when someone pulls her back by the arm. She turns around and looks in the face of her father.  
He must have followed her there. And she notices at first glance, that he must have been terribly worried for her.  
But Lashanie tries to pull away still. "Please Dad, he needs me!"  
Her father only shakes his head and with an unexpected soft voice, he says "No, Lashanie. No, he doesn't."  
Ludwig reaches out, to wipe away the blood, that's running down his daughter's face, but Lashanie flinches hardheaded and turns back to Varian.

Just then, Ruddiger jumps to the alchemist's side. He climbs to Varian's shoulder and wipes away a single tear from the boy's cheek. The raccoon sadly glances at Lashanie, as Varian speaks to himself, "I will make you proud of me, Dad... if it's the last thing I ever do."  
Before he's being taken away, Varian's blue eyes meet Lashanie's one last time, for a short, painful moment.

The carriage sets off and Lashanie shouts out as loud as she can "I won't give up on you, Varian! I will **never** give up on you, no matter what!"  
The distance between them grows and Lashanie whispers to herself, as her voice breaks "I promise."

Her dad finally lets go of her arm and she falls to her knees, sobbing desperately. She doesn't care what anyone might think about her.  
For the first time in her life, the morning feels even darker than the night.

☽ -x.ღ.x-☾


End file.
